


Escape From the Circus **Editing**

by MyladysBlackCat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Circus, Coming up with more warnings and tags, Forced Sex, Harem, ML X DC - Freeform, Mind Manipulation, Multi, mlb x dc, potential trigger moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 63,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyladysBlackCat/pseuds/MyladysBlackCat
Summary: This is from two tumblers I read. @maribat-archive @the-navistar-carol @carriarune @starry-bi-sky @zebrabakerMariBat Tag creator by @OzmavMari lived with the circus for as long as she can remember. A Performer, a seamstress. Her best friend Cole, a Greek non-binary individual(they, them, ze, or zir), has always been there for her. Until the day they came to Gotham for the first time. Now Mari begins remembering her past and she has to make a choice; risk her heart or lose her home. Follow the Mari on her confusing path to find out what she chooses.*******IN EDIT MODE!!!********Original Summery: Mari escapes with the miraculous box to the circus after Hawkmoth was defeated. Hiding as the seamstress and performer, she makes friends with Cole, a Greek non-binary individual. The circus takes them to Gotham where she takes a risk on her heart.*
Comments: 38
Kudos: 194
Collections: MariBat Collections





	1. The Stunt She Pulled

**Author's Note:**

> ~in thought~  
‘sign language'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night they arrive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cole being non-binary there are words in the story towards them. They are them, they, their, ze, zir, and zirs

Marinette and Cole have been practicing for months to perfect their routine for Gotham. The dance and aerial trapeze that Mari choreographed was important, more steps than there used to be. Once they finally took a break, there was only two hours before the show begins so Marinette walked out of the main tent to walk and the circus grounds full of people. She wore a black and red cloak hiding her costume and features as she watched families play the rigged games with their children. She walks over to the games, debating on playing but she chooses to watch. Two kids, one was tall wearing a red and green shirt that says "Insomniac is Power" across it and the other was short, wearing a grey plain turtle neck, played the shooting game. She walks over and stands on the corner of the game watching them shoot each clown and knocking them over. She smiles happily as they both fought about who hit the most. The skinny red head game host pointed to the top of the area full of stuff animals and form swords. The smaller boy points to the sword as the taller one points to the big red bat. The host climbs up on his latter and grab the items. The smaller one laughs at the taller one, causing his ears to turn red from embarrassment. They walk off to do another game as she follows for a little longer to watch, Mari was intrigued by the two. 

After an hour of watching them she walks off with the red bat, watching more people wander to the rides none of which was of interest to her. The fun house is what caught Mari's attention, it was always one of her favorite places to escape. She lines up with the other kids and waits. Behind her the sound of excited men stood, practically jumping with excitement, startling the petite girl. She looked over her shoulder, looking passed her hood, catching their height, both of them tower over the short girl. As the line decreased and she got closer to the entrance, the rugid looking guy, who knows her, refuses to let her through. She gave a small whine in response but was cut off when one of the guys leaned over and handed the "gate keeper" two tickets to let her in. He gave a satisfied grunt and motioned of her to move forward. Instead Mari turns around to say thank you, only to be pushed past by a bunch of kids leaving the fun house and land into the tallest guy's hands. She looked up slightly, but quickly turned around by the man and gently pushed to the entrance. She walked in still with the man's hands on her shoulders. Once he removed his hands, possibly from distraction, she escaped into the maze of mirrors finding it bigger than it used to be. A giggle escaped her lips as she walked past a variety of mirrors changing her proportions. The loud men were getting near, Marinette decided to hide behind one of the mirrors watching as both men stood before her. The tall one has shaggy black hair styled back a bit, the other just slightly shorter has a broader and muscular tone in his upper portion of his body with a white streak from the front of his hair. The one thing they both had in common was those sparkling blue eyes, they were the most beautiful blue she had ever seen. 

A bell rang, drawing the attention of the entire circus ground, telling them the show is about to begin. Mari quickly ran to the main tent diving into the back and put on her costume. Cole was in the dressing room already dressed in ze blue and purple leotard, dark blue shorts beaded in white gemstones, and a complimentary peacock broach that sat just center of their chest. Marinette ran into the room panting, her costume was a red and black beaded with the same white gemstones outlining the black spots of her hips and check. 

"You can't keep running around. Where did you go?" Cole asked in a serious tone, but a smile escaping zir as she began to sign what she did. She turned around to let Cole tie her corset into place, making her gasp lightly. "We will be up in a few minutes, are you ready?" She nods. Cole and Marinette moved to the available slit of the back stage revealing the entire audience. The stands were almost filled leaving just enough room for the vendors to sell their popcorn and merchandises. Soon the ring leader steps out into the center of the ring and clears his throat, removing his hat to a bow. 

"Thank you, Ladies and Gentlemen of Gotham, for joining our Once in a life time event!" He begins. "I hope you all will enjoy seeing out Kings and Queens of the night! Now with further adue! May the Mystry Circus open your mind!" He steps back of the center as the ring goes dark. Drums begin the fill the tent followed by a series of roars. Fire dancers' step from behind the slit, lighting up the ring with their fire breathe. Throwing batons into the air, they blow fire from between their lips, catching the oiled ends of the batons on fire. They twirled them around with their dances. Soon lions entered the ring circling them climbing up on the stone clocks and hopped from one to the other following the flames as they get thrown into the air. The audience all gasped and oohed as they watched. Marinette watched until the music came to a stop. The pyro dancers held their now burned up batons giving a dramatic bow and signaled the lions back behind the curtains. Cole held onto Marinettes hand assuring her everything will be good, she smiled softly as she kissed zir hand, then slipped out from behind the curtain to one of the dark sides of the arena. Cole follows moving across from her and nods. 

"Magnificent! Our pyro dancers away know how to light up the night!" The ring leader exclaimed in the stands making the crowd beside him jump and squeal excitedly. "Next you shall be enchanted by this dance. Choreographed with aerobatics by our very own Lady Luck! Coccinella and Peacock!" Series of claps fill the stands as the spot lights move around to locate the two. Cole begins zir dance moving to the center of the ring with a silk rope handing there. Ze moves in a small ballet routine, chassé and begins to flip into the air. The white on the leotard shimmer against the light as a small red blurr suddenly appears flipping to the beat of the drum landing on one of the stone blocks close to the center of the stands. The lights move to the Lady of Luck exposing her bending backwards until her hands touch the stone. Peacock wraps the silk rope around zir wrist and begin to dance with it, making the rope pull against zir, causing it to begin to rotate and move around Coccinelle. She kicks herself up onto her hands the rope swings and wraps around her left leg then pulls her completely free from gravity. The dancers begin to move in a series of sequences as the rope leaves the group moving up to the platforms. Marinette moves once more wrapping the fabric around her leg and spreads out her arms, feeling the sensation of flight and freedom take over. 

Cole decides to allow zirself to roll down, making Marinette to jump over zir then grab the silk fabric and snap it to wrap around his body. She bounced the fabric rolling zir up to ze small platform at the tip causing the audience once again gasp with excitement, then goes quiet. Cole yanks the bottom of the silk ze held on zir platform and smiled, he yanks once more and Marinette is rolling down the silk fabric and lands on the platform giving a small wave to the crowd, receiving whistles and cheers. The ring leaders moves to the center of the ring under them. 

* * *

Alfred had mentioned there would be a circus this Saturday. Dick was close to talking everyone to go. As long as everyone was prepared for anything that could happen, they would go. The whole week went by eventful, every possible villain rounded up in Arkham by Saturday afternoon. The batfam walked through the ticket booth with only two hours to kill before the show begins. Dick grabs Jason by his torn sleeve and tug him to the rides; Tim and Damian challenged each against the rigged games; as Selina, Bruce, Cass, and Alfred walked around. Tim wore his "Insomniac is Power" across it and Damian is wearing a grey plain turtle neck, played the shooting game. They betted twenty dollars on who can get the most clowns down. A small female walks over and stands on the corner of the game watching them play. She wore a black and red cloak hiding her just a bit of her body. Exposed was her petite body. She smiles happily as they both fought about who hit the most. The skinny red head game host pointed to the top of the area full of stuff animals and form swords. Damian points to the sword as Tim points to the big red bat.They move on to the ring toss game betting another ten dollars, the cloaked female followed them, but they didn't care at the moment. Tim had difficulty holding the red bat when he threw so he handed the stuff animal to Marinette. He smiled to her catching her smile with a light blush to her cheeks. _Wow what beautiful eyes. _Tim thought briefly, then he went back to the game, winning another prize. He turns to give it to the female only to find her gone. 

Jason spotted a cloaked female in the line of the fun house. Dick had dragged him over obviously excited to be here. _Is it that cold here? _Jason thought to himself. Jason missed parts of what Dick had said but laughed anyways, startling the female in front of them. The funny looking guy held up his hands refusing to let the girl in without a ticket. A sweet small whine escaped the girl's lips urking Jason's nerves, about to give the man a piece of his mind when Dick handed the guy two tickets, and he waved them inside. Dick thought the person was about to say something when a bunch of kids pushed passed the female knocking her into him. He gently took her shoulders turned her around, leading her to the entrance. She felt so light from in his hands. Jason said something which made Dick forget what he was doing and turned to look at him. Jason repeated challenging him to a race out. Dick nodded then turned around finding the small female gone; unbeknownst to him, she had slipped behind the mirror. Hearing the bells of the thirty minutes until show time, Jason thought he caught sight of the cloaked girl before she disappeared; all he remembers were her bluebell eyes. 

As Jason and Dick meet at the exit at the same time, everyone was waiting for them to head to the main tent. They filled the third row of seats in the center of the arena, closet to the open ring. The only barrier between the people and the show were only stone blocks no more than 2 feet tall. The seats around them filled up fast, Jason and Damian ordered popcorn, and the lights go dark. When the lions came out with the dancers Cass moved to sit in Alfred's lap to see. Dick was entranced with the second performance with Coccinelle and Peacock. The dance was breathe taking, when it was finished even Damian was on his feet clapping. The ring leader stepped back to the center grabbing everyone's attention. 

"Wasn't that amazing folks!" Everyone cheered. "For this next act I will need to request everyone to be as quiet as possible." He placed his pointer finger over his mustached covered lip and waited as everyone go really quiet. "Above me are Coccinelle and Peacock. They will be their trapeze act just over two hundred feet high with no net." He threw his hand into the air then backed up. Lights focused mainly on the two above as the music began to play. The drums created a suspense song after a set of eight counts, Coccinelle did a little dance throwing her beaded red and white foot into the air then ran to the edge giving a grande jeté with the swinging bar in hand. Dick gasps with his brothers when she swings across air and flips herself into the air catching next bar successfully. Selina gave a small chuckle at the boys, loving that they are all entertained. She flips herself back to the first bar and pushes herself onto her pelvis spreading her arms back out flying freely once more. 

Peacock does a dance move, kicking his beaded blue and white foot into the air, then jumped to his bar, flipping into the air and catches Coccinelle's hands. Her body didn't move an inch from the catch, her body remaining in her flight position. Peacock moves the swing they are on, giving Coccinelle enough momentum to throw him to the second swing. Once he caught it, he made the act of falling, causing everyone in the audience to yelp, but he pulls himself back up and waves with a smile. He swings over to the third swing and flips once more in the air, doing a double flip landing in the swing on his feet. Tim, who normally doesn't have interest in much, was hypnotized by the scene in front of him. Coccinelle shifted her body, moving her body in a dance like motion, flipping her body backwards, hooking her feet on the rope around the bar as the back of her knees press the bar, and bends up waving at the audience. Peacock made it to his main swing and caught a set of rings from the side helpers. He throws the rings into the air, catching each one as he swung. Cass clapped happily then quickly held onto Alfred's arm watching closely to the rings. Coccinelle shifted her body to reach the rings from her side of the air, catching them from the helper and swings to throw them at Peacock. Just as they were about to do their last routine, Peacock stood on his plat form ready to throw it to the woman. Coccinelle, grabs the second swing, letting go of the the bar with her feet, then did a quad flip in the air grabbing the third swing effortlessly. This caused the everyone, the Waynes, to jump in their seats, catching their breathes. 

* * *

A tug was felt on Marinette's arm, she flung herself toward the fourth swing, just as Cole thrown it to her, not feeling anything this time. _Maybe it was just my imagination. _She shook her head and smiled, she begun to swing back jumping backwards to the third swing, feeling the tug again. Fear crossed her face, she started to sweat, losing her grip. Quickly she swung herself over to the second swing, when a stronger tug pulled on her. She quickly looked up hearing the rope begin to snap. She looked over to Cole and mouthed to zir; he panicked internally. Ze grabbed the bar ready to jump when she waved zir off, pointing to the ceiling. She didn't realize she was signaling to a certain Wayne who began to panic in his seat. She takes a big gulp then looked around; the silk rope was close still. _If I could just swing to that I'll be safe. _She processes her decision and lifted her body up, making the swing move, and as she was about to let go, the swing snapped. 

* * *

A scream left the woman's lips. Alfred quickly but unsuccessfully covered Cass's eyes as Dick stood up ready to run to safe her. Todd held him down by his arm before he panics the entire tent. The batfam were all amped up ready to jump in if it wasn't for the fact that Coccinelle had grabbed the silk rope just within one hundred feet from the ground. Her little body rolled into the fabric like a cocoon, and stopped just ten feet. The rope unrolled dropping the woman on her feet panting, she quickly calmed her self down, and threw her right up in the air giving a Salut. The audience cheers happily as the Waynes exhale the held breathes. Dick collapsed in his seat holding his head trying to call himself down. 

Cass looked up to Alfred and signed to him. 'I think she dislocated and broke her arm.' He gave her a small nod turning her attention back to the show. Selina and Bruce were frozen in place but looked over at each other with their eyes having another private conversation. As the show came to a close, everyone had left the tent, Jason and Tim had to pick Dick up, carrying him on their shoulders as they walked out. 

"That wasn't planned." Dick spoke Jason and Tim both nodded but they had to catch up to the family. 

* * *

Cole ran to Mari who held her left arm to her side. 

"Oh my god Mari! are you okay?!" She nodded with a weak smile and but ze obviously didn't believe her. The ring leader walked up behind her and with a subtle pat on her left shoulder praising her performance. Missing the fact that she flinched heavily as she nodded with a smile. 

"That was absolutely wonderful Cocco! You should do that again in the next town." He chuckled and walked off. Cole grabbed Mari gently on her good arm and forced her out of the tent to look for the physician. 


	2. She can Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad to see Chapter One was a success. :)  
Please enjoy chapter two. The chapter may be a little short compared to chapter one.  
No title for now. Help me come up with one?

Cole grabbed Marinette's good arm and gently forced her out of the tent to find the physician. She didn't want to go just to return to her tent, but they refused to listen. Just before the entrance of the medical tent, she yanked her arm from Cole's grasp with a pout. Ze just shakes zir head and push her in. 

"Dr. Panacea, Cocco fell from the trapeze swing and possibly dislocated her shoulder when she caught herself to something."

"Let me see child." He motions to chair across from him, barely a leg from his current spot. Marinette always felt uncomfortable being around the man. He was no older than her father, but because Cole trusted him, she sucks it up. She sits down across from the doctor. He lifts her left arm, causing her to flinch heavily with a whine from the pain.

"A yes, you have dislocated it, it appears you have also either broken or fractured your elbow and wrist. I need you to bite down on this." He hands Marinette a small piece of bark no bigger than her mouth. She takes it and gently places it between her teeth. "Cole, I'll need you to hold onto her." Ze nods and holds Mari by her hip and center of her back. Dr. Panacea smooth and quick grabs her wrist and shoulder just by her neck and yanks. Marinette bit hard into the bark, letting out a painful scream when her shoulder popped back into place. Tears slide passed her closed eyes and down her cheek. Cole had their hand on her back making small circles as he softly humming a calming song. Dr. Panacea gently stroke her cheek, wiping away the tears, then without neither of them noticing he licked his thumb. He swiftly took the bark from her mouth and put it away but not without staring at her wet pink lips, watching Mari swallow her saliva.

"Now Cole, when she is out of her costume she needs to keep her arm wrapped with a splint and hung in a sling." He hands them a set of splints to use."You will need to keep them wrapped and not use it for about a couple months." Marinette's eyes widen from the words.She began to shake her head causing more pain in her neck and shoulder signing to Cole in a quick manner. 

'No we need to rehearse... how can we rehearse for the next town if I cant participate?!' She winced with each movement she made affected her left arm as she spoke to them. Cole sighs and nods to the doctor then gently pick up Mari to move her to the exit. 

"Understand Dr. Panacea, Thank you." They both step out, Marinette rubbing her jaw sore from biting down so hard, and Cole keeping their hand on the middle of her back. "Lets change out clothes and get dinner." She nods happily at the thought. They make it to her tent and zip it shut. She sends Cole to change first behind the tri-fold panel as she grabs a glass of water and drinks the water hungrily. She turns her sewing chair around and straddle it, laying her chin on the back of the seat with a huff. Cole steps out wearing jeans and a blue hoodie and messy hair, receiving a whistle from Mari. They laugh as ze moves behind her and starts to unlace her corset. She gives a small relieving breathe and smiles, as Cole removes the corset from her stomach. 

"Mari, when was the last time you ate?" Ze speaks, concern running over zir voice. Cole can see the outline of her ribs through her leotard. She moves her hand in the air thinking of when it was. 'This morning? I think.' Her response earned her a groan from Cole. She did try to remember when she did eat. _Maybe it wasn't this morning, when did I eat._ She really couldn't remember. A sigh escapes her then moves her hair from the back to let Cole unlace her leotard around her neck. Once it was released, ze gently exposed her back and carefully moved the leotard down her shoulders. Mari slightly winced but kept her body still, holding onto the the back of the chair as tight as possible. Cole bit their lower lip seeing a baseball size bruise form. They moved to the front giving Mari a small smile and start to pull on the sleeve around her middle finger, getting it successfully off. She covers her breast with the chair as ze yank the right sleeve off. Marinette asks Cole to tie the sleeves behind her so she can walk around freely; positioning the leotard to cover her breast once more. Zir do so, Marinette gets up, grab a slim smooth silk shawl, a movable brace, and hand them to Cole. Ze takes the brace and slides it up her arm, stopping it just over her elbow and strap it into place. Taking a pink piece of fabric she had, ze wraps it over the brace then turns the shawl into a sling for her. Mari smiles happily then goes dig through her suit case, pulling out an over sized t-shirt she had bought from the Metropolis. Moving the chair back to the sewing machine, she began to cut the left sleeve off all the way to the neck and started getting creative. Cole went ahead and just laid down on her bed, letting her do her thing. 

Cole must have fallen asleep while waiting. Mari had tapped on their chest repetitively to wake them. She holds the shirt to zir so ze can help put it on her. Ze chuckles and sits up, draping the shirt over her raven hair that she had tied up in her signature bun. Cole slips her right arm in the sleeve first, helping her adjust the position of it, then as careful as possible they get her left arm in the shirt and out from where the previous sleeve was, giving an off the shoulder look, but it sits snug under her armpit. Adjusting the fabric sling around her neck she smiles. Quickly she jumps behind the tri-fold and change into blue jeans as well, with a pair of red converse. 

"You know, it's a good thing you are a B cup Mari, you wouldn't be able to pull that shirt off." She blushes hard and smacks them across zir arm as ze laughs. "Can we go eat now?" Cole says playfully as she nods happily. They grab their jackets then head on toward the city.

* * *

The family made it back without an issue after dropping Selina off at her apartment. Dick carried a sleeping Cass to her room and tucked her in. Bruce and the rest go down into the batcave meeting Barbara by the surveillance screen. Tim sat beside her and watched the screen.

"So from what I reviewed from the video I confiscated, rope was either really old and just snapped or it was sabotage." Babs said calmly. Tim played back the video and zoomed in to the rope where it was suppose to break. The boys all froze from the word, anger and annoyance filled the room, Damian pulled out shuriken giving "stt" sound. 

"We might get a better look if we can get inside." Tim says roughly, straining to not yell at the group.

"No" Bruce says sternly. "They are only here for the night. This is not our concern." He ends the conversation in his rough voice. 

"We're not let this go because the circus is only here in our home for limited amount of time?! Someone almost died Bruce!" Everyone turned around to the voice only stopping on Jason. He shook his head and looked behind him finding Dick standing there face red with anger, flexing his fist. Shock came and went on Bruce's face as he looks at his oldest. 

"Dick, i know this brought up memories but this is outside our jurisdiction. Now go suit up and start patrol." With that Bruce leaves to change. The boys scuff in disgust and changed. _No way will I allow this to happen. _Dick thought, he was going to go whether his father approved of it or not. While everyone went on their assigned routes, Nightwing detures to the carnival grounds on the beach. Bruce was already there, examining the current swings above. the main tent was empty and dark, a presence behind Nightwing made him turn around ready to attack, only be stopped by Robin's katana. He gives his older brother and shush motion and points to the ceiling spotting batman. Nightwing scowls at Bruce then moves around the stands to search for any clues. Robin however, found this an opportunity to sneak up on Batman.

"Did you find anything." Robin says from behind him. Batman jumped just enough to notice.

"I figured you would show up. I have not found anything. The rope here appears to be in good condition and replaced. Sugg..."Bruce was cut off.

"Suggesting that someone did temper with the swing." Nightwing says.

"It could also mean they replaced it after the incident. Nightwing this is becoming personal, go back to patrol." Bruce says harshly. Nightwing growls walking away to the exit, but instead of doing patrol he walks around the grounds. Robin follows Nightwing out knowing full well this was no accident. He was determined to find the original rope. _They had to at least checked those ropes before the show Irresponsible._ Damian gets pulled out of his thoughts, so he thought, when Tim chimed in.

"I agree, they are irresponsible, but Batman is correct. Unless we have the original rope we can't do anything." The sound of grunts and growling echoed through the comms.

"Report" Bruce announces over the noise.

"I just put a couple gunmen in the trash." Red Hood announced, dusting off his hands. "Just saved a civillan in the alley. I'm going to need my suit to be dry cleaned." 

"Red Hood, where are you?" Nightwing says in his comms. With no response but a sudden crashing noise. Nightwing connects to Oracle and gets his coordinates to the Gotham Cafe next to Crime Alley.

* * *

"When did you have that metal brace?" Cole asked curiously. 

'It was something I had for a long time. Getting hurt was a recurring thing.' She smiled as she signed then said she was a clumsy child. Ze laughed and shook zir head.

"You are still clumsy. Look there it is." Marinette and Cole walked to a cafe near Crime Alley. Mari had seen the cafe from the truck ride to the carnival grounds. They sat down in front of the glass window holding warm lattes. Marinette talked more about her adventure around the circus, smiling becoming infectious to everyone around them. Cole made Mari eat a sandwich just to put something in her system. The taste of the sandwich was amazing, but the roughness of the bread caused Mari to cough hard. She excused herself to the bathroom to clean herself up. She made it just in time to throw up into the empty toilet, coughing up the rest of the sandwich she just ate. After flushing the toilet, she Marinette moves to the sink and rinse her mouth. She examines her face, her skin was paler than before, flush from throwing up, bags filled under her eyes, and even her hair looks sick. Stress must be getting to her now. she peppered her face wit the paper towel then walked out to find her table empty. She walks over to the cashier and motions her right hand to the table and asked, to her best ability, where her friend went. The woman just shrugged and went back to her cell phone, laughing at some tiktok video. Marinette scowls leaving the woman and the cafe. She hears a sound of bins being rattled down the alley next to her. Fear sends a chilling sensation down her spine, she steps into the alley only to spot the back of a burly man in a light brown jacket and a red...mask? He was speaking to someone when she looked around him. She found two men in the trash bins, guns laid out on the ground, then across from the bins was a passed out Cole. 

To say Mari is pissed was an understatement. The minute she spotted Cole the world turned red. She walked just closer to the tall red headed man, tapped his back getting him to turn around. He towered over her by a good foot or two. Five foot two isn't a tall height but her little body could do so much. She grabbed his wrist just as he finished speaking to someone then helped him meet the pavement. She straddled the man growling as she punched the helmet in the right spot. The helmet began to crack around the man's face. A groan woke her from her rage, finding herself about to slam her 5th punch on to the man, her knuckles dripping her blood all over him. Marinette gets off of him and goes over to Cole, checking Zir over for any injuries. She wrapped their arm over her shoulder and held him with her right arm. They walked passed the unconscious red head man, giving him a good kick into the side then head back to the circus. 

Voices rang through the vigilante's ear, making him groan from the pain in his head. "Shut up." He was able to make out before loosing consciousness again. Mari made it back to her tent zipping it closed once more, then laid Cole down onto her bed. She grabs a wash cloth and a bowl full of water to clean up Cole's face. The only sign of injury is the bump on the back of his head. Once they are clean, Mari turns off the light and crawls into the bed beside Cole, falling asleep just immediately.

* * *

"You failed to not only kill a girl, but also managed to kidnap the wrong person?! How do you do that?!"

"Sorry boss, we didn't know the vigilante was near by. We thought Batman was still at the circus."

"Next time kill them both if you have to. I will be making sure we don't leave until you do."


	3. She's Staying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is embarassed. Dick is still frazzled. Mari inspired, and Bruce is well...Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm sorry for the delay. This was suppose to have been uploaded last night, but my boyfriend decided I needed to sleep so he laid ontop of me until I did. I couldn't update until now, but during the day I got to write half of chapter 4! I have a trip next week, so if I dont upload tomorrow night, I will try to do it Monday by phone. :)

Batman drove into the batcave finding three men on the floor curled up into balls laughing. Jason is sitting next to Barbra holding a pack of ice on his head. 

"Why are you on the floor?" Batman says in his usual bat voice. Tim picked himself up, clearing his throat trying to stifle his laughter, and point to the computer. Barbara shakes her head and puts on two videos on the two screens. One was the surveillance camera by Crime Alley and Newtown, the other was from Red Hood's helmet. Tim makes it over and watches with Batman. 

_**Red Hood dropped down between two men in black and a young looking man. He collided his foot into the man on the right first, then swung the same leg into the second just before he pulled the trigger of the taser gun. He turned to the man behind him finding him unconscious against the empty boxes. The men in black stood up rushing toward Hood ready to land a punch on either side of him, only be met with a Kimber 1911 barrel in their face. They paled just before he wacked them both with the stock of the guns knocking them out. Red Hood shook his head, picking up the men, and toss them into two trash bins. He had motioned to his comms and spoke to the other bats about the situation. A small woman, looked about 5'3", walked up behind Red Hood and gently tapped his left shoulder blade. He turned around to see the woman, but instead of meeting her eyes, he meets the pavement. She had grabbed him by his wrist then flipped him right over her shoulder.**_Nightwing laughs again, curling back up and holding his stomach. Barbara played Hood's recording, getting a clear view of the incident.

_** Hood tried to get up on his hands and knees, just to be kicked over and straddled by the woman. She had pinned his wrists down with her knees as she swung the first punch hard into the face of his helmet. Blood trickled from her fist onto the now cracked lenses of the helmet, but it doesn't stop her from continuing to slug him repetitively. She would have probably kept going if the man across from them hadn't groaned and shifted, bringing her out of her rage. The little woman quickly unstraddled the now unconscious Red Hood and run to the man. **_Tim plays the rest of the security recording as Damian stood next to Jason with a smirk.

_**The small woman picked up the young man, supporting him on her right shoulder and hold his waist with her right arm. As they walked away, the woman looked backed over to Red Hood, gets close, then swings one last kick into his side earning a painful groan then left. **_Batman blinked behind his crowl completely shocked by the scenario he just witnessed. Damian leaned into Jason's ear and laughed. Batman pushes the boys away from Barbara and pat her shoulder. 

"Can you zoom in Hood's recording just before she manages to land the first punch on him. Tim, how close can you get through the surveillance camera?" Both of them nodded doing as they were instructed. The images pulled closer into the screens, presenting a petite, raven haired no longer than the middle of her back, wearing blue jeans, red converse, and a off the shoulder, one long sleeve Metropolis shirt. From Hood's image showed the woman having bluebell eyes, surrounded by red veins, she was biting on her lip, and is that a sling? Tim gasped then started to laugh just as hard.

"I've seen those eyes before. The sling is new." Tim coughs as he speak. Jason rolled over to see giving a small annoyed nod.

"So have I." Then in unison, they both said. "At the circus." Barbara yawns growing tired. She excuses herself and head upstairs with Alfred. Tim pats Jason's shoulder chuckling.

"You got owned by a one armed woman. A small one armed woman at that." Batman groaned, shooing Tim from his seat, and sit down facing the computer.

"You all should go clean up and get to bed. It will be a long day tomorrow." Batman says to shutting the laughter down. With the shuffling of feet and whines leaving the cave, Bruce removed his crowl and rubbed his eyes before continuing the recording from the security cameras to see where they were going. 

"So it looked like she did hurt herself from that fall." Dick said, startling bruce just slightly to go unnoticed. "From the way she threw Jason, I'm surprised she didn't hurt herself more." He stands beside Bruce watching the videos one more time.

"When people are facing fear, they fall into fight or flight mode. She was obviously protective over that man. Lets go get some rest, we can discuss it more tomorrow" Bruce gets up rubbing his eyes as he leaves the cave. Dick stayed behind and sighed. Grabbing Hood's helmet, he takes it to a table at the left side of the cave and examined it. _This shouldn't have broken from her punches. _He thought as he takes a swab of the blood from the cracks and put it into a test tube and seal it. Putting it away into the fridge with other samples from previous cases. He cleans up the helmet and leaves it, going upstairs to his room to shower.

* * *

Marinette woke up to an empty bed and loud noise outside. Taking her time out of her bed, she whines slightly, scooting off, landing on her butt on the floor. She whines once more, then walks over to the mirror, combing her hair with her fingers to get the strands back in place. Marinette steps outside finding no one being the cause of the loud noises around her tent. With a dramatic sigh she walks to the main tent finding everyone there. The ring leader, Mr. Casso, stood on one of the stone blocks waiting for everyone to get quiet. 

"Alright everyone quiet it down." Once everyone got quiet enough Mr. Casso spoke again. "I have good news. Because of our performance last night, Hamilton Hill, Gotham's mayor, has requested us to stay here 'til the end of October." Everyone looked confused. "He also requests that we do a show every weekend. He plans to pay us all a pretty penny for this." Some of the members cheered, others remained confused even Marinette was concerned. "I would also like to say special thanks to our very Coccinelle and Peacock for their magnificent performance last night. The mayor said it was his favorite part of the show." Marinette blushed at that and was pulled to the front by Cole. _Ow, why does that hurt and w__hen did he get by me?_ She wondered. Following zir out a bit to wave. A few members clapped happily for them, others glared at her making her shrink against Cole. 

"I think that is wonderful! I wanted to see Gotham before we left. A great opportunity for all of us to be inspired. Cocco and I are pleased that we performed well last night. But the show couldn't brought the best in us without everyone." Ze smiled softly to everyone. "So thank you everyone!" Cole bows, pulling Marinette with leading to a small wince. Mr. Casso clapped his hand and demanded everyone to take the day to rest after cleaning up the grounds. Marinette walked out with Cole towards her tent before participating with the clean up. 

'Are you okay?' Cole raised a brow a little confused.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

'When I came back from the bathroom, you weren't at the table, and..' she was interrupted by a couple performers talking about last night.

"Yeah, I swear I saw three people inside the main tent. They were looking for something. Maybe for someone." They eyed Marinette and Cole, sending a shiver down her spine. Cole drags her inside her tent and zip it shut.

"What were you saying?" Cole flashed her zir charming smile, making her just giggle a little. 

'No, nevermind.' She signed with a smile. 'Do we have to do the clean up? Everyone was glaring at me...'

"Of course not, why don't we go and explore some of Gotham?" Marinette jumped excitedly then winced from the pain that sparked in her shoulder again. Cole kissed the top of her head and pushed her to the tri-fold panels. She untied the shirt from last night letting it drop from her hip then slide down her pants. Swiftly, Marinette slides into a knee length tattered yet flowy yellow dress, a variety of birds flew from them tattered hems to her hips. She steps out doing a small spin, earning a small whistle from Cole. Marinette slides the sling over her arm attempted to put tied end over her head. Ze walks over and sits her down on the chair, reties the sling around her neck, then picks up the brush and gently brushed her hair. Cole ties it into a high pony-tail with a yellow ribbon seeing how it pops more from her beautiful hair. Cole slid down zir hand down her neck lightly brushing over her more bruised shoulder. Ze leans down giving it a gentle kiss making Marinette give a small squeak. She stands, grabbed her satchel, blushing as she takes their hand running out of the tent, passed the circus ground gates, and on their way to the café they were at last night as the starting point.

Cole took a map from the newspaper stand and reviewed it. They discovered they are standing currently in Newtown, the circus was sitting inside a place called Amusement something. They shrugged then leaned down to let Marinette look. Her eyes stopped towards the Fashion district eyes lighting up. Cole smirked then handed her the map to whistle for a cab. Marinette looked behind herself into the alley from last night and shivered. _I dont want to come back to this café again. _She thought as memories from last night flashed through. Automatically, Marinette looked to her right hand, studying it. Cole placed his hand over hers dragging her out of her focus and look up at zir. Ze points to the cab then helps her slide in first, then gets in after. The driver drove off from the curb towards Fashion District.

* * *

"Ugh! It's only twelve-thirty and there is nothing to do." Tim groans spinning around in his office chair. He had already went through all the cases, a folder filled with pictures of the circus and minor notes that the family provided him, taunting him. He stopped spinning and laid his head on the back of his seat. "UGH!!!"

"you got mail." His laptop chimed. An email from Babs titled Guess who's staying. He clicks the email open exposing a video recording from today's news that he refused to watch. The Video starts with Mayor Hill standing at a podium with the ring leader from the circus. 

_ **"Hello everyone of Gotham, I called this conference over to let everyone know the Mystry Circus will be with us for the whole month!" Reporters began to ask a lot of questions at once. Mayor Hill held up his hand and moved to the side to allow the ring leader to step up and speak. "Thank you Mayor Hill. Hello, My name is Richard Casso, ring leader of Mystry Circus. On behalf of Mystry Circus, we are honored to here. Thank You Gotham for hosting us. We have a wonderful surprise for our final show of the month. Please come and visit." With no further words, the ring leader walked off the stage leaving the reporters and the Mayor for the rest of the conference.** _

"Well, looks like it won't be a boring sunday. After all," He opens the awaited file. "I now have a crime to solve." He gets up and rewards himself with a new pot of coffee.

* * *

The cab stopped just at the corner of Robinson Park. Cole paid the driver, sliding out first then offer their hand to Marinette as she stepped out of car. She looked around and her eyes widen with curiosity and awe. The park was huge and green, more beautiful than she has ever seen. Cole chuckled taking her right hand and lead her inside the park. Trees still full of their autumn leaves, people were all over the park, some playing with children, others running. Marinette was itching to sit down and draw. Ideas sprouted in her mind like fireworks on the Fourth of July. Cole laughed and lead her to a unoccupied bench so she can relax and draw out her inspiration. Ze laid back and watched her draw, entranced by her hands, the way her eyes travel from the book to the object she was grabbing from. _Two years isn't enough._ Cole thought as ze laid his arm around her shoulders and softly stroke her left side of her neck. 

An hour has passed before Marinette realized, coming out of her world to a rumbling stomach. Heat spread across her cheeks as she put her book and pencil away. She gets up and walks to the entrance her and Cole had walked through, finding them walking back toward her with two ice cream cones.

"Ah, perfect timing. Here I got you this one." Ze held out a chocolate coated ice cream cone as they took a bite into zirs.

'I didn't realize you left, where did you go?' She signs before wrapping her hand around Cole's taking the cone from zir. She took a bite and blinked. The flavor felt nostalgic to her; chocolate covered blueberry with hint of green mint. She closed her eyes savoring the flavor. 

"There is still sunlight out, shall we keep exploring? According to the map the Fashion District is only a couple blocks away." Cole claims, earning a bright smile. Ze noticed there was a small amount of ice cream on the corner of her lip. Without much of a hesitation, Cole leaned down to her level and licked the corner of her mouth. Marinette didn't move, in reality she was shocked by zir forwardness. Cole moved back to see her eyes, her lips parted as if to say something, ze placed zir left hand just above her neck, and closed her lips with zir. She closed her eyes, tasting zir ice cream and hers mixing together. The flavor was interesting, strawberry vanilla and blueberry mint. Dropping their ice creams, she gently twined her fingers into Cole's hair as ze made the kiss deep. Another minute passed as they separated coming up for air from the embrace. Marinette blushed red looking at her feet, Cole was a blushing mess too rubbing the back of their neck softly chuckling. 

"Well, strawberry vanilla ice cream mixed with blueberry mint is an interesting combination." Marinette blushed harder and covered her face with her free hand. Ze takes her hand and dragging her along for the walk to Fashion District. She remained staring at her feet as they walked not to trip on anything, she was completely lost in her thoughts. Cole stopped just before a big window full of fabric, making her collide into zir back. She quickly signed 'I'm sorry' over and over again, until Cole placed zir hands over hers and smiles. 

"Its alright. Look we walked right to a fabric store. Want to go in?" Marinette did look up and instead of answering Cole, she bolts right in. They shopped for hours after that. Mari had fallen into another world and won't be out until she is satisfied Cole thought. Ze didn't care, ze just enjoyed watching her enjoy herself. Five bags and three boxes later, the sun was setting just behind the buildings. Cole and Marinette walk over into the Diamond District looking for something to eat. They found a really nice restaurant, the exterior of the building was simple grey texture, white outlined the door frames abover the doors for the next two floors were wide bullet proof glass windows all around. They go inside meeting a female host, who led them upstairs the third floor, and sat them by the window. Cole took Marinette's shopping bags she held and place them by the window with the others. Once seated a waiter, dressed as a butler walked up to take their drink order. Cole ordered for their meal, ze looked over finding Marinette watching the sunset disappear behind the building. It May be a big city, but from where they were sitting it was the best view yet. Cole can see the wheels turn in her head and chuckled leaning over the table and take her hand kicking her out of her trance.

"Hey, I know that look, what did your creative mind come up with?" She looked over at zir with a smile before pulling her hand back to sign.

'Just the new routine for Saturday.' She begins to describe the routine as best as possible as the waiter returned with their drinks and a small basket of miniature loaf of bread.

* * *

The sunset over the Wayne Manor. Alfred was preparing a light dinner as the boys sat around the dining table sort of silently. Tim was laid back head tilt back against the seat falling asleep, Dick stared at his hands thinking of a plan, while Damian and Jason arm wrestled. Bruce walked in coming up behind Tim and tapped his head.

"Tim, wake up. No sleeping at the table." Tim shot up from his seat banging his knees on the table.

"I'm awake! Ow..." He pouts and sits back down rubbing his knee. Jason laughed as Alfred brought in their dinner. "So Babs sent me an email from the news this morning. Did anyone see it?" Everyone shoot their head, well almost everyone, Dick remained in his head. "It was regarding Mystry Circus. apparently Mayor Hill wants them to stay the entire month." Dick's head shot up.

"So, does this mean it's in our jurisdiction now?" Hope was in his question aiming it towards Bruce. He nods just slightly, Damian spoke after letting go of Jason's hand making it fling into his face. Tim snickered then cleared his throat and began to eat.

"Of course it does, we should prepare to look into this over the week." Damian has aged well, he may still be a demon from times, but he's figured out his feelings in the last fifteen years. Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. 

"Let's talk about this before patrol tonight." With four groaning grown men pouting, they all ate. 

Everyone stood around the bat mobile suited up for patrol. Batman instructed the boys to stay on their regular routes tonight. The circus can wait until tomorrow, it be easier for Dick to talk to the commissioner about it than trying to skurry around the night again. They leave in their respective devices; Robin and Red Hood followed Batman on their motorcycles as Nightwing and Red Robin took to the roofs.

Red Robin took towards Diamond District and Nightwing took City Hall District. Red flew passed one of Oswald Copplepot's restaurants, this one had huge windows that had a certian small woman with raven hair tied in a yellow ribbon. He sits on an adjacent roof curious to why she was alone with so many bags beside her. She appeared to be laughing at something, maybe her phone. Red shrugged then finished his route meeting Nightwing in Fashion District thirty minutes later.

"Red Robin reporting, Diamond District is clear so far. Met up with Nightwing in Fashion District. Nothing going on here either." Static filled the comms. Nightwing and Red talk

as they jump around on the roofs just passing time at this point when Alfred connected to everyone.

"Problem back in Diamond district next to Nightingale just at the border of Old Gotham. Its Two-Face and his henchmen."

"Nightwing and I will head that way. Are there any hostages A?" Red Robin says rushing towards the restaurant.

"No Red Robin, not that I can...Wait yes there appears to be someone with them. I can't see to get a better description for you but one of the henchmen are holding them." Alfred or A said. 

"Okay, thank you A. We'll take it from here." The comms disconnected from Nightwing's ear, picking up his speed to catch up to Red Robin. "What's wrong Red?" Red Robin didn't answer, they got closer to the restaurant he watched for a small time frame not seeing the female in the window anymore. In hope she went home, they surveyed the alley leading into Old Gotham. Two-Face stood walked ahead of his two goons, one in the middle carrying the person, and the other behind waving his gun around looking for any followers. Bags and boxes were dumped around and thrown into a corner of the alley. Red Robin waited to signal Nightwing to jump down, analyzing the scenario. He had to get the hostage out of their grasp and moved to safety before doing anything else. Something clicked in his mind as he signaled Nightwing to land. Night drops down knocking the gun out of the back henchman's hand, taking the butt of the gun and slam it into his head knocking him down. Two-Face turned around under a stray exterior light, exposing his human face had blood running from what looks like claw marks. 

"GREAT! Can't you birds ever just let me do my job? Fuck." Two-Face takes the hostage from his henchman and holds them against his chest. The light above him reveals the hostage was a woman, in a yellow tattered dress. "Look, I'm doing a delivery, now if you you don't mind." He takes his hand gun and point it towards nightwing and pulls the trigger, hitting him right in the thigh. Nightwing falls to his knee, holding his thigh tightly. Red Robin falls down behind Two-Face and move his Bo staff between Two-Face's legs and swing it, knocking him over to the side. The captive woman rolled away from the villain, only an arm length from him. Two-Face move to get up just as Red Robin picked up the woman pressing her protectively against his chest. _Whoa...She's warm.. ack..Focus Red Robin...Focus._

"Grrrr..... you! get the girl." Two-Face points to the remaining henchman. The henchman growls then rushes toward Red Robin, arms ready to wrap around the two. Red jumps back dodging the henchman, getting close to Nightwing, he puts the hostage down next to him then swing his Bo at the henchman, smacking down in the center of his head. He takes his grapple and wrap it around the henchmen. Harvey Dent picks up his handgun once more and holds it ready to shoot Red in the head when a kick from behind knocks him out landing face first into the pavement. Catwoman stood there dusting her hands off. 

"Only you would manage to get shot at Night." Catwoman smiled as she walks over, Nightwing groans biting down on his hand as Red Robin tied something above the bullet wound.

"Take the woman off me. Batman should be here to take me home." He tired to lift the woman off his lap. She takes the woman princess style as Red removed the black hood. "Damn it..."

"You've got to be kidding me..." Red Robin said at the same time as Nightwing. Looking around the alley, he spots the bags he brushed over earlier as trash and walked over examining contents. The bags and boxes held fabric and little trinkets inside them. He slams his fist into the pavement and quickly cleaned them up into one or two bags. "She was alone... I should have made sure she didn't need help with her things...Can you take her to the hospital Catwoman?"

"Yeah, I can do that. But first, tell me, do you know why she's here in Harvey's Domain?" Before Catwoman can get a response the woman in question shifts, waking up. Catwoman puts her down on her feet, only having to keep her up for support. Her bluebell eyes were glazed over from possibly being drugged. She looked around giving a small whine from pain but decided to move her arms around frantically trying to tell them something but they couldn't understand parts of it. The woman began to fade back out, falling back into unconsciousness. "She must be in so much pain. I'll take her now. Good luck my little birdies." Catwoman re-positioned the woman in her arms and jumped off to the roofs heading to the hospital. Police sirens can be heard about a mile out as the batmobile pulled up. Red Robin picked up Nightwing on supporting him on his shoulder and helped him sit in the car. They exchanged a knowing look and Batman sped off as Red stays behind to give his statement of the incident.


	4. Who Is She?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets Selina.

"Looks like Two-Face was useless. I guess you will need to find someone else to do the job." Anger drifted through the phone to the receiver. L

"Yes sir. There are more options for help. We'll get her before the circus leave."

"You better, otherwise you will be take her place." The phone clicked to an end. The caller dials another number and gets connected. "Dr. Francis Dulmacher."

* * *

The Monday morning sun shines against Marinette's face waking her up unwillingly. 

_**"Your going to be late Mari, wake up." **Noo... Five more minutes maman.. _ Marinette thought feeling the difference fabric around her body. She reaches up to rub her eyes only to stop from pain in her right arm. After blinking the blurriness away from her eyes, she looked down at her arm first, finding herself attached to an IV line in her wrist and her hand wrapped in a white bandage. _This explains the disinfectant smell in my dream. __When did I get here? _She asked herself, looking around the room, a two person couch dat against the window, a ceiling high cabinet a leg away from the couch, a tv attached to the cabinet, and a sink by the door. The bathroom was a walk away from the bed she laid in. A tall blonde haired nurse walks in with a bright smile. 

"Good morning dear. How are you feeling?" Her voice was a little high in tone, making Marinette wince from the sound. Marinette smiked at her. 

"I'm going to let the doctor know you're awake. You also have a visitor here to see you. Can they come in?" Expecting it to be Cole, Marinette nodded. The nurse walked out and motioned for the person to enter. A shirt dark haired woman walked in, wearing Marinette's satchel. 

"I'm glad your awake, you had me worried when I found you last night." Marinette blinked tilting her head confused. "Oh whoops, excuse me. I'm Selina Kyle, do you remember what happened last night?" Marinette remained confused. She attempts to sit up only to wince from the pain in her wrist. Selina gently lifts her up by her lower back and push the button that lifts the back of the bed. After positioning the pillow against her back, she sits back down on the chair beside the bed and gives a friendly smile. 

"It's okay if you don't." Marinette scowls then points to the satchel. Selina places it on her lap and opens it for her. She points again to the sketchbook inside letting it click into Selina's mind and she searches for the pencil as well. A light blonde hair doctor walks in, holding a vanilla folder. He reminded Marinette of Dr. Cullen from Twilight making her chuckle to herself. 

"I'm glad to see your lively Ms. Kyle. I'm Dr. Hamric I've been instructed to look after you for the rest of the day." He turned his attention to Selina. "I'm assuming you're the big sister?" Selina nodded gently and stood to shake his hand. 

"Thank you for taking care of my sister doctor."

"Not to worry. I brought in her x-rays if you would like to review them with me." She nods again and he walks over to the rectangle light panel under the tv. He pulls out two images of her shoulder and elbow. And began to explain. "These were taken just after she arrived. We had to remove the current brace wore before the swelling got worse." Selina raised a brow. 

"Her bones are re-positioned now, correct?" The doctor nodded and pointed with a pen along the x-rays.

"Yes, it appears her shoulder was dislocated and remained that way. The damage to her clavicle and scapula appears to have been been after." He pointed to the deep fractures around the collar bone and shoulder blade. "It appears a great force did the damage. Did she do something that could have caused them?" Selina had smirked then shakes her head. "I see, well here on her elbow and wrist," He replaced the shoulder x-ray to one of the wrist. "They were also purposely dislocated."

"Excuse me? Purposely? Are you suggesting my sister hurt herself?" Selina sounding offended.

"No ma'am, I'm implying that the dislocation was forced to happen. Like someone pulled them apart, which is the cause for the swelling. If she didn't have that brace she probably would have been in more pain than now." Marinette was shocked by the information spoken in front of her. _Impossible, my shoulder was popped back into place. _Marinette thought loudly in her heard trying to understand the situation. Dr. Hamric gave the women a friendly nod and stepped out to take care of another paitent. 

'Why does he think we are related?' Marinette wrote on her in her sketchbook.

"Because no one here knows who you are. It's safer for you this way since you appear to be a target." Marinette blinked conflicted by everything.

'Targeted? I'm only a circus performer, why would I be targeted?' 

"I don't know sweetheart. Do you remember anything that happened last night?" Selina attempted to detour her thought.

'I don't remember much, I was sitting at the Nightingale restaurant with my best friend...' Her head began to hurt, pinching the bridge of her nose. 'We were talking and laughing...' She drops the pencil, laying back to rub the pain.

"It's okay darling. Can you tell me about yourself? How old are you?"

'24' Her headache started to subside, giving a good sign to Selina.

"Good, whats your favorite color and name." 

'Marinette and pink.'

"Okay, last one. When did you join the circus."

'I don't remember, I was told I was with the circus since I was five, but I don't remember anything but Cole before two years ago.' As if she remembered something important she began to look around the room. 

"What's the matter Mari?" Selina stood up and gently held her hand.

'Where is Cole...Why isn't they here.' As if summoned the person in question walks through the hall door holding a small bouquet of daisies. Marinette relaxed quickly, settling down into the bed. Marinette watched as Cole placed the flowers on the movable try then walked to her, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead then her bandaged hand. Selina was eyeing Cole cautiously but took this chance to leave the room. Another nurse came in holding a small pen basket holding a few vials. 

"What are those for miss." Cole asks, raising a brow curiously.

"We need to blood samples to understand why Ms. Kyle here is underweight and retaining so much water but have yet to release it." She begins to draw the blood as Selina stepped back in.

"What do you mean, not releasing?" She stands by Marinette's feet. 

"She hasn't been to the bathroom before the bathroom since she woke. Ms. Kyle also gone through two 50ml of water in two hours." The nurse gets her fifth vial filled then reconnects the iv line to Marinette's wrist, then left. Cole climbed up onto her bed and lay zir head on her shoulder. Selina just quietly holds her hand, then wishes her to get well before leaving.

* * *

Selina had stepped out of the room, stopping at the front desk to get the discharge papers for Marinette. She wrote a number down and instructed the nurse to call it for payment of the hospital. She left to the hospital picking up the phone calling Harley.

"Hey Harley, have you heard anything about a bounty for a Coccinelle?"

"I'm sorry kitty but no, I haven't heard anything here. Who's Coccinelle?" Harley's high brooklyn voice sang. 

"That circus near Amusement Mill? She performs there. Want to go this weekend?" Her squeal was heard by a walking citizen in the staring at Selina with fear. "Shh.... quiet down. I'll see you on Saturday."

"Opps, sorry kitty, I'll keep you updated on any news here. Pam and I will see you later." Harley hung up the phone as another call came through Selina's phone. 

"Ah, I see the hospital called you." A smile spread across her face. She walked on toward Wayne Tower. Bruce's voice sounded tired as he spoke.

"Yes, is there a reason I am paying for a medical fee?" The feeling of someone following her sent her instincts on overdrive.

"Yes dear, the baby is alright. I will see you in a few minutes to talk about it." The tone in her voice clued Bruce.

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

* * *

Bruce received the call from the Gotham Hospital regarding payment for tests, treating, and time in the hospital. Confused he asked who he was paying for, they insisted it was for Mari Kyle. _Selina must have instructed it._ Bruce leaned back in his office chair with a soft groan. He agreed to paying the fees, saying he'll send someone to drop off the check. He instructed to be informed of the test results when they come back, hestitant the woman on the phone was about to refuse until he said he was Selina's husband. The representative said of course then goodbye. He put the phone back on the receiver and rubbed his eyes. _Why did I say that..._ He asked himself not realizing the question was asked out loud.

"Why did you do what?" Tim spoke from the doorway.

"Nothing. What do you need?" Trying to avoid remembering his words.

"Just finized analyzing my data from yesterday. But I can only do so much with little information of the victim. There is tons about the Circus, but it shows that Coccinelle joined just two years ago." Tim stated.

"I see, maybe after a few days we can visit the circus. Hopefully once Dick is back on his feet again, I'll send him with Damian to investigate as detectives." Tim bit his lip. Bruce knew his son was worried about the female, all his sons were. With a defeated sigh he turns around to look out the window.

"Selina is here to talk about the baby. Am I going to be a Big Brother again?" He raised a brow and teasingly smiled. Bruce waved him away hiding the heat that rose on his cheeks. Tim laughed softly switching places with Selina and closed the door behind him. Selina moved to Bruce's side of the desk and sat on it.

"Thank you for paying for that girls fees. I wouldn't have if I wasn't concerned about her." Selina begins, while she removes her leather gloves. "This is what I got." She recapped everything that happened, up to when the man walked in and laid next to Mari. "He gives me odd vibes Bruce. The moment she realized he wasn't there she flipped out, but when he walked in she relaxed instantly." Selina stood up in the middle of her of telling him about it, flinging her hands into the air. Bruce stood and gently took her hand in his. 

"Does Mari have a full name. Anything can help just so we can find her family? They might know something." Selina stared at him, pitty setting in her eyes.

"She doesn't remember. She only recalls her first name. Her memories doesn't go beyond two years ago." He stroked her cheek gently as he pulled her close against his chest. "I'm actually worried about this one."

"Is this why you called yourself her sister?" A satisfied smirk lifted on his lips.

"It was that or say I'm her mother, do I look like a mother of a twenty-four year old? Do not answer that." He chuckled as his response. "Right, look at these." She pulls out a vanilla folder of the x-rays she stolen from the medical file. "These injuries appeared to have been been recent. The shoulder dislocated during the fall Saturday, but the rest were caused afterward. The collarbone and fractures on the blade were caused when she flipped Jason over her shoulder. What is going on in that Circus?" Biting her lip as she thinks of the next words to say, Bruce sat back down and reviewed Tim's data with the x-rays.

"Is she alright for now?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, she has a cast from mid bisceps down to her wrist, holding the bones in place." Bruce moved back from his desk facing Selina once more then pat his leg, offering a seat. She takes the offer then sat on his lap, pressing her face into his neck nuzzling closer. 

"We'll keep an eye on her. Good thing the circus is here all month." She hums approval, closing her eyes not wanting to move from her place of warmth.

* * *

Marinette woke up again from her nap, still in the hospital. Cole wasn't beside her again but she rubbed her eye with little pain now. The nurse from the morning came in with a bowl of soup. 

"Good Afternoon Sunshine. I brought some soup for you. It's your last meal here in the hospital." She smiled setting the bowl on the movable try and slide it over Marinette's lap. "After you finish, we'll get you to the bathroom and change you into your clothes your sister brought for you." Marinette nodded and ate the soup. It was chicken noodle soup and surprisingly it was the best thing she ate for the first time in a long time. She emptied the bowl and set it down, looking at a cup of water that sat beside the bowl and finished it too. The nurse unhooked her from the IV, removing the needle from her skin then bandaged it up as well, she helped Marinette move off the bed and walk to the bathroom. She grabbed her clothes and set it on the shelf beside the shower, then wrapped the cast with a pulley stringed plastic to protect it. The shower was full of toiletries Marinette can only assume Selina had put in too.

The shower was refreshing for Marinete, she wrapped herself with the towel and tried to dry herself off. A few failed attempts she gave up and just put on her clothes semi wet. The outfit was a black skirt, a white with silver embroidering along the sides tank top that was easy to slide the cast through, and a pair of black socks. The door was knocked on, startling the woman. She opened the door expecting the nurse again only to be rewarded with a loving smiling Cole.

"Hey you ready to... go..." Cole sees her new outfit and wet hair and blinks. Ze shakes zir head, grabbing the towel from the shelf, drag her to the rolling chair, and started to dry her hair. 

'Where did you go?' She signed as best she could her eyes were closed enjoying the feeling.

"I went to settle the discharge papers for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have the ages! Now its not cannon but its only to make this work appropriately.  
Ready for it?....You ready!?
> 
> Bruce is Ancient dude doesn't age!  
Selina is a year younger than Bruce.  
Dick is 35  
Jason is 30  
Tim is 30  
Damian is 25  
Mari is 24  
Cass is 11


	5. Her Second Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regardless her Injuries, the show must go on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Two updates in one night! I'm on fire! Chapter 6 will be ready in a few days. I will be driving across state today. I'll try to update after. 
> 
> Thank you everyone!

The week was hectic for Marinette. Teaching Cole the new routine with only one arm, creating new costumes and visiting Dr. Panacea every day. If she wasn't free to take a break soon, she will probably pass out on stage tonight. Marinette was frantically tearing up her room, looking for the fabric and items she swore she bought with Cole on Sunday. Looking everywhere in her tent she fell to the floor almost in tears panicking. Her chest felt tight feeling herself start to fall under pressure. _If I don't get this done the performance won't be right, Cole will be upset with me. Where could they be!_ Her mind began to yell at her as she started to see black. Her eyes wandered towards the red bat staring at her as if it knows she will fail. She gets up shaking, grabs the bat then throw it out of the tent with a scream. A yelp followed by a "Hey" was heard from outside. 

"Oh my god are you alright?" Someone spoke, barely heard by Marinette, she sat on the floor tears blocking her vision. Someone walked into the tent, dropping somethings on the floor, then took her hand moving it to their chest. She felt their heartbeat through her hand and began to follow it. Darkness faded exposing a watery river, followed by a handsome man holding her hand mouthing at her to breathe. 

"There you go." He wiped the tears away from her eyes gently with his thumb and smiled. "You're going to be alright now." It wasn't a question. She took one more deep breathe then pull her hand away from him. She signed 'Thank you,' to him and stand, dusting off her butt. "Don't mention it. Hi, I'm Tim." Standing up and hand her his hand. She shakes it with a smile. She studied his face, trying to recall where she met him. His hair was combed back as if he just got out of bed. Eyes grey blue as the snowy day of winter.

"I would like to thank you for holding onto my red bat. I hope it kept you company this week." Mari blinked confused for a second then realized who he was. She snapped her finger then face-palmed, leaving a small red mark on her forehead.

'He was indeed great company. I never slept better.' She signed to Tim. 'I apologize for taking him with me. I forgot I had him in my arms when I walked away.'

"Well, in that case." He handed the red bat back to her with a smile. _What a smile... _Marinette thought to herself as she took the bat from him, grazing his hand against hers. "I also brought some things from Selina. She insisted I bring these over to you. Something about you possibly needing them." He stood up then walked over to the bags he dropped and a box. Mari watched him turn from him and bit her lip. _5'5", toned muscles under his blue t-shirt and black dress jacket, and is that a tattoo?_ She was brought out of her thoughts when Tim's back was replaced with the bags. Her eyes lit up realizing what they were and took them from him. She quickly emptied them out on her bed and jumped happily. She turned her attention back to Tim and practically jumped into his arms hugging him then kissed his cheek.

* * *

Tim was in a daze when she kissed him. He came as an errand for Selina, but didn't expect to be kissed. _Sure it was on his cheek, but wow... her lips were soft._ His thoughts were traveling slowly into the dark side of his mind. He shook his head and focused on Marinette. 

"May I have a seat?" He pointed to the chair in front of the sewing table. Marinette nodded then sit on the bed going through the items she had received from him. "What are you planning to do with those? Are they for the costumes for the show next week?" She bit her lip then grabbed her sketchbook from under the pillow, flipping the pages to a sketch of the red bat with black straps on its back turning it into a bag. He smiled as she offered to let him look through it before she moves to the tri-fold panel. Tim felt like he was reading her diary. The sketchbook was full of drawings from outfits to designs of buildings, even a page she had written on to talk to Selina was still there. He spotted Selina's number written at the bottom of the page and shook his head. Putting the sketchbook down he turned his attention to Marinette. She was working on a costume, her tongue stuck out between her lips focusing on the particular spot. She must have been in her own world at this point for she forgot he was there. He studied her, she was definitely was 5'3", skinny by the eyes, if he looked close enough he could possibly see her ribs against her shirt. She wore a off the shoulder green shirt that said "Me-ow" across it, her leggings formed against her legs, and she was barefoot. _God those eyes, Bluebells bright as the sun. I would love to see them every morning..._ He stared at her until she grabbed his attention by tapping his shoulder. 

"Huh, oh I'm sorry, I must have dazed out. What are you working on?" He tried finding an excuse.

'My costume for tonight's performance. Want to see?' She signed to him receiving a nod. She pulls it off the inside panel and hold it up over her frame. The costume was bright red with black rhinestones scattered around the fabric like spots. The right sleeve was solid black made to match her black cast. The neckline moved from over the right shoulder down under the left side. 

"Wow that looks amaz....wait, your performing tonight? Why?" Fear shown through his eyes, making the small woman look down.

'I have to, but I made the routine to be mostly grounded. So it's safe. Our doctor said I would be alright.' She says, smiling up at him confidently. _She has to? That's bullshit._ Time thought to himself, angry by the fact she cant heal properly. 

"Well, I'll be back with my family tonight to see what you came up with." He forced the anger away and the smile easily came back, reaching to grab her hand and plant a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "Until next time Mari." She blushed as he walked past her leaving her alone in her tent.

* * *

Marinette almost melted then and there. She smacked her hands against her cheeks bringing herself back to focus. She went back to finishing her costume. Tim would travel into her mind from to time when she looked over to the bat. After finishing the costume, she moves to her machine and started her next project until thirty minutes til show time. Cole came into the tent and wrapped their arms around her shoulders, lightly giving her neck a kiss. 

"Ready to go?" Ze looked down at her dressed in her costume, hair curled around her shoulder, with light make up across her eyes and lips.

'Ready.' She picked up Red Bat and took Cole's hand walking over to the main tent. They moved into place to watch the show from where they needed to enter from. Marinette looked around the crowed looking for Selina or Tim. With their turn almost up, she couldn't find them. _Maybe they are in the back. It is a little dark to see faces in the crowd._ She nodded to herself accepting that answer then looked over to Cole. Ze smiled gently at her then pointed to the front. Mr. Casso stepped up on one of the stone blocks and announced for their cue. Instead of music from the musicians beside the stage, Marinette had provided a cd she purchased with Cole Sunday. It played a mellow piano song. She walked out to the center of the stage right then began to waltz with the Red Bat dressed in a silk black and white tux. She moved around the ring in a full waltz manner, she made Eed Bat move like he was a person moving her along the floor. Doing so, she imagined him being Tim, she lifted him to her face laying her head against his "chest" then came to a slow finish of the song, ending with a spin. Cole slid down from the rope above landing beside her, giving a small bow before the next song came on. 

Marinette slide her arms into the straps from Red Bat's back and closed her eyes. "How do you like it" by Jynjo ft Spritely played over the speakers. The song had a sultry passion melody in it. As the music began, Marinette's eyes snapped opened expressing confidence strutting towards the middle. Her body moved against each beat, following the words. Her hand moved from her head down her chest toward her stomach. Cole meets Marinette in the middle, holding their ropes. As the words say, "I'll sip you like a vintage wine." Mari held Cole's shoulder bending zir back, legs held in place between hers. The audience gasped and whistled. Mari lifted Cole up slowly, mouthing the words of the song against Cole's throat as ze wraps zirs arms around her waist begging for more. They separated to climb their silk ropes, Mari held the rising red rope, twining the rope around her ankle, moving her body seductively against the rope. The music reaches the chorus once more, it held the word "wine" the first time and Mari bent her body back reaching for the rope underneath her. The second held "wine" Cole had twined their ropes together, bring them together. Ze lifted her up by the center of her shoulder blades and whispered against the skin of her neck before leaving a kiss against it. Marinette gasps unexpectedly and moved from her rope to zirs, holding him closely. The music faded out and the lights turned off. 

When the light turned on, they stood in the center of the ring bowing. Marinette looked up scanning the crowd again then smiled, waving towards the people she recognized.

* * *

Thirty minutes until show time, Selina arrived at the circus with Harley and her girlfriend Pam first. The boys showed up appeared to be arguing about something. Cass was holding onto Damian's hand wearing a pretty green dress that matched Damian's eyes. Bruce couldn't join them due to work. They entered the tent together and took their seats back in the center stands, third row as last time. Cass sat in Damian's lap, Jason on their left, as Dick sat on his Right. Tim sat beside Selina who had Harley and Pam on her left. The show began first with panther tricks, then with trick riders, followed by the flame breathers. Pam and Harley yawned bored of the show already. Harley muttered to Selina that Joker at least knew how to throw knifes on the spinning wheel then proceeded to eat cotton candy. Selina shook her head with a small chuckle. Cass spotted the candy cloud in Harley's hand and reached for it. Jason smiled and waved for a vendor to stop by. He picked a pink sugar cloud and hand it to Cass but not before stealing a small bit of it for himself. The ring leader appeared in front of them and gladly announced the next entertainment, Coccinelle and Peacock.

A relaxing piano music filled the main tent and Cocco began her dance with something small in her hand. Selina looked over to a gasping Tim and chuckled. Mari wore a full length skirt with her costume tonight, it had two slits from her hips down on each side. Tim was a blushing mess and Selina just couldn't help but watch him. As Coccinelle moved in front of their stand, the small object in her hand became clearer. It was a red bat dressed in a cute tux dancing as if it was her human partner. Above the dancing girl was her partner waltzing on the tightrope. His moves matched Coccinelle's as if he was her male partner in the dance. After She made it back to the center of the ring, Peacock slid down the blue silk rope and placed his hand on her lower back. The song came to an end they separated, peacock, took his rope back to the red one and stood there his back to the woman. Coccinelle moved the red bat onto her back and stood still looking down at her feet, her right foot touched the floor only by her toes and waited. A new song played and she moved with so much confidence towards her partner. When she bent him back by his shoulder, she appeared to have placed her lips against Peacocks neck as the song said.

The boys beside Seline held their breathe, tensing up from the display. Harley and Pam whistled excited. The performance continued for another two minutes then the tent was dark. The lights came back on exposing Coccinelle and Peacock standing in the middle waving to the audience. Everyone was standing clapping strongly. Damian held Cass against his chest as they both clapped. Tim returned to being a blushing mess finding his gaze met with Mari's. Jason began to tease him when he noticed the Dick was the same.

"That was wonderful! How did she pull it off with only one arm." Harley exclaimed as Pam smiled dragging her along to follow the boys.

"I would love to meet her, she would be a wonderful addition to our family." Pam mentioned. Selina smiled and listening to them.

"The boys were definitely entranced by her last performance. I don't think either of them blinked as she seduced the crowd." All four of the boys shouted "Hey!" at Selina and blushed once more. 

"Oh Selina leave them alone, there just a couple of men in heat." Harley teased earning a flinch from each of them and groans. Damian had covered Cass's ears with his chest and left hand. 

"Hey Tim, wasn't that your bat you won last weekend on the "shoot the clown wheel? I thought you lost that thing." Damian speaks getting only a silent nod.

"Oooooo, I bet Tim imagined it was him dancing with the beautiful Coccinelle." Jason teased, laughing in his hand Dick joining in.

"I bet you all imagined naughty things with the 'beautiful Coccinelle.'' Pam threw out, freezing the laughing men in place.

* * *

"Everything moving along smoothly?"

"Yes Boss."

"Good, I increased the dosage. You have two weeks left to get this done."

"Of course boss." The call ended leaving the caller alone to the quiet sound of buzzing and his thoughts.

"I think it's time for the next big step."


	6. Her First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning....Story becomes Rating E from this point onward.  
The first part of this chapter is about 5 pages worth of sex. If you wish to skip it, please look for this ----v Begins ----^ Ends.  
This will be the one and only sex scene in this story. There will be some sexual experiences and many more moving forward.  
And if you do decide to skip the scene, you'll miss a clue.
> 
> Oh! Mari gets her first date in Gotham. Bet you can't guess with who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave me questions below. :) I'll answer any if its not going to be explained in the next few chapters. Criticisms or errors wanted.

Marinette and Cole stayed behind to help clean up the main tent. The process took an hour thanks to someone in center stands, middle row throwing popcorn around. Mari rubbed her left should as the pain became excruciating. She signed to Cole letting them know she was going back to clean up and take her medication. Cole nods and watched her leave. Marinette pours two pills prescribed by Dr. Hamric, one to help tolerate the pain and the other was an antibiotic. She tips her head back, drop the pills into her throat, then drank a cup full of water. Marinette walks over to her suitcase and dig out a pink spaghetti strap night gown. Sliding herself behind the tri-fold panel to change, she hears the zipper on her tent move and assumed it was Cole.

* * *

Cole, heated still from their performance, was worried about Mari. She looked as if she was hurting real bad.

"Maybe it's her shoulder." Ze spoke to zirself. After finishing up the cleaning, Cole walks over to Marinette's tent, and finds her silhouette walking behind the panels. Ze walks to the entrance, zipped up the tent, then closed it once more, finding zirself in her sewing chair as ze waited. Marinette steps out holding the folded costume and went to put it away in a box. Cole looks over as she bent down, seeing the pink gown slide up exposing half of pink lace looking panties. Cole's heart bout stopped at that moment. Quickly, ze crosses zir legs and looked away, looking for something to distract zir heated mind. Cole drops their gaze onto Marinette's medication, picked one up ze read it. The instructions on the bottle explained that there should be enough for one month in the bottle, with three available times to refill. She is only suppose to take as needed according to the instructions but it looks like she has been taking half the bottle in just under a week. Cole reached for the other bottle when ze was interrupted by a hand on zir shoulder.

"Hey." Cole's voice was a little higher in pitch. "You okay?" She nods with a gentle smile then hold out her hair brush to Cole.

"Want me to brush your hair. Alright." Ze stands up, offering the chair to Mari, then began to brush her hair. The silky softness of her hair felt nice between Cole's fingers as ze loosened the knots that formed from the show. As ze lifts her hair over her left shoulder with each brush Mari's untouched neck becomes exposed, tempting Cole to touch it. After the last brush stroke through her hair, Cole leaned in and kissed her neck. The action earned Zir a soft moan from Marinette's lips and a sudden wiggle in her seat. Ze looked down seeing she had squeezed her legs together, locking them in place by her ankles. Cole just smiled, put the brush down and kissed her neck once more just under her jawline. Marinette reached up with her good hand, twinning her fingers into Cole's blonde hair and gave a gentle squeeze. The heat erupted in Cole, unable to handle the distance anymore. Ze moves zir hand under her knees, pressed zir arm against her back, and lifted her up and laid her on the bed. Marinette laid there sprawled out, the left knee bent up a bit, making the skirt of the gown slide up on her hip and her right arm laying just above her head, almost in a closed fist. The gown was nothing but thin fabric, see-through pink exposing her breasts perfectly. Cole shook zir head long enough to walk over and turn off her lamp for privacy from outside then removed zir clothing.

**\----v**

"You look absolutely beautiful Mari." Cole speaks once more to Mari as ze sits down beside her. Mari was thankful for the darkness for it hid her heated cheeks from Cole, but she was sure ze could feel it from her body. Mari moved her hand over Cole's thigh feeling only zir underwear. Cole was warm, she wanted warmth. With the heat in her body even touching Cole was a delightful feeling to her. Cole moved away from her, earning a small whimper. With a small chuckle, ze slides zir and over her knees, teasing her up to the hem of the gown and give a gentle squeeze on her hips. Cole leaned back over her body kissing along her shoulders, slightly down her exposed chest, then up her throat once more. Marinette caved to her heated desires, she pushed Cole up, sat up and wrapped her hand around zir neck, and kissed zir deeply. Cole moved one hand around her hip pulling her more into zir lap, making Mari spread her legs around zir body. Mari obliged happily, moving her hand from Cole's neck, down the collar bone and cupping zir right breast. She massaged the breast, earning a soft gasps from Cole's lips encouraging her to nibble along her bare skin. Mari teased Cole flicking her tongue over zir hard nipple wanting to hear more. Ze gave her want she wanted. Ze bit zir lip moaning softly against them. Cole moved zir free hand to Marinette's straps of her down and slowly slide it off her arms without getting it caught on her cast. She pulls back wanting to help Cole remove the gown but was refused and pushed back down on the bed. 

The coolness of the blanket against her now bare back sent shivers along her body. Cole gave a smile from the feeling of her body against zir's. Ze moved her right leg up in a bent position and began to kiss along it, moving to her inner thigh where ze bites down. Marinette arched her body up enjoying the heat from zir mouth then gave a satisfied gasp when was bitten. Cole, excited with the result, slid zir hands around the straps of the gown and yank it off her stomach, over her hips, then off her body grabbing the panties along the way. Marinette yip followed with a giggle as she attempts to close her legs only to be stopped by Cole's body. Marinette reaches for Cole's body, wanting to feel more of Cole. Ze grabbed her wrist and pinned it beside her head then start caressing her breast. She bites her lip softly moaning against the feeling. Cole smiled listening Marinette moan. Ze leaned down teasing her perfect nipple with zir tongue receiving another whine. Ze continues the motion for a couple minutes then engulfed her breasts into zir mouth sucking it hungrily. Marinette with a soft deep moan, squeezed her legs against Cole's hips, eagerly wanting more trying to push zir closer. Cole lets off a small scuff of a laugh and moves zirs free hand over her body freely.

After thinking Marinette had enough, Cole pulls back and start to slide down her body, trailing kisses down to her mound. Marinette covered her mouth with the back of her hand in hope of muffling the sound that is soon to come. Cole moved her left leg over zir shoulder and placed her right over zir thigh. Ze lays a hand over her pelvis, lightly gliding zir fingers over it leading it around and over her vagina. Ze felt Mari arch her body against zir hand, followed by another whimper of pleasure. Cole grazed her clit with zir thumb listened to a gasp, and did it again.

"I'm glad you like it." A purring sound came from Cole's voice as ze spoke. Ze leaned back over Mari once more, gives another deep kiss then slides a finger inside her. Marinette gasps away, arching her body up against zir. Ze wraps hand around her hip to keep her in place as ze moves zir finger around. She moans softly, never experiencing another person inside her before. Mari held onto the bed at first, squeezing it in her hand as she tried to move her hips with zir hand. The attempted movement earned another finger, granting Cole a louder moan from before. Ze kissed along her neck, leaving small hickeys over her skin. Cole took her in strides savoring each moment as their heat grew to the point of hearing their blood pulsing in their ears. In time, ze added one more finger, increased the pace of zir hand, and exchanged kisses in between breast massages. Marinette's moans increased more in volume. Her hands clawed at Cole's back under zir shoulder blade as ze began to thrust against her and zir hand. A pain surged through Mari's body as Cole kept going, she didn't care all she knew at that moment was that she didn't want the heat to pass. 

An hour passed, Mari and Cole laid tangled up together naked. Mari had her head on Cole's chest who softly stroked her hair until she fell asleep, leaving Cole following after.

**\----^**

* * *

The second week came and went like normal for Bruce. Joker thought it be a good time to go trick or treating a couple weeks early. He drove into the Diamond District, damaged and robbed a few stores, then tried to leave before anyone can stop him. With Red Hood and Robin's help, They were able to put him in Arkham without any casualties. The rest of the week was pretty much quiet for the family, well sort of.

Monday was a little different. Damian was asked by Alfred to take Cass to school on his way to the precinct. Damian did't complain or refused, he loved his little sister and would do pretty much anything. That was not what changed. What changed was when Damian picked up Cass from school, took her to get ice cream then took her to Robinson Park. Cass spotted the woman first, she wore purple and black stripped tights under black jean shorts, a purple tank top with a witch silhouette design across her stomach tied around her neck. She was doing what looked to be gymnastic routines and yoga put together. Cass handed Damian her ice cream cup and ran to the woman doing the same position she was. The woman smiled seeing the little girl coping her then kicked herself up onto her hand slightly waving her left wrist. Cass smiled and attempted the same, only to do a complete somersault and roll into the woman, making her fall over as well. Cass thought she was in trouble until she heard laughter from the woman and joined her too. 

'Are you alright little one?' The woman signed. Cass's eyes widen and responded back.

'Yes. Are you deaf?' She asked.

'No. I just don't like to talk.' The answer confused Cass.

'Why not? Did something happen to you?' A questioning look crossed the woman's face, unsure of how to answer.

'I honestly do not remember. Are you deaf? If not, you sign very well.' Cass smiled happily as she answered.

'No, I can hear, I just never spoke before for as long as I can remember.' The two carried on a conversation, unaware that Damian was sitting just a couple feet away from them in the grass recording the two interact. He sent the video over to the house chat group, rewarding him with responses right away from Dick and Jason. Jason was the first to point out that Cass was talking to Coccinelle from Mystry Circus, then followed with "No fair!" text. He looked back up noticing that the girls had pointed at him and wondered what they could be talking about now.

'He's one of my big brothers. I have three of them' Smiling from ear to ear.

'That's cool! I don't have any siblings, Is it fun to have so many?' Coccinelle asks, looking over to Damian with a sweet smile.

'Yeah, but sometimes they can be annoying. How old are you?' Cass fiddled with the grass after she asked.

'I am twenty-four. I'm sure it's what big brothers are suppose to do. How old are you?' Cocco lifts her chin up and hands her a clover.

'11 and I guess. Is Coccinelle your real name? or is it like a pretend name like Joker or Batman.' Cocco blinked to the question and thought about the names she said.

'I guess you can say it is a pretend name. My name is Marinette, but you can call me Mari for short.' Cass smiled and signed her name once more to remember. Damian cleared his throat and got off the grass, motioning to his watch on his left wrist.

"Come on Cass, it's time to go. Your ice cream already melted into soup and dinner will be ready in an hour." Cass pouted grabbing hold of Mari's hand wanting to bring her along at least. Damian scowled at her shaking his head reading her intention. Mari patted Cass's hand. taking her attention and signed to her.

'How about this, you go home tonight have dinner with the family, and tomorrow we will see each other here in the same spot. Deal?' Cass runs the offer over in her head then smiles again, hugging Mari gently around her neck, then runs to Damian's waiting hand. Mari goes back to doing her thing and Cass with Damian get into his car to go home. 

The following days all became a routine for Damian. He got asked by Cass to pick him up from school and take her to the park every day. Every time they arrive at the park, Cass would go to the same spot, finding Mari doing her yoga gymnastic routine. Each time Cass would join in followed by a long conversation until she has to go home. That Friday afternoon, after the routine they created, Damian asked Mari out tonight offered to pick her up at 7:30. She nodded happily, waving bye to them both and watched them leave in his car again. Mari packed up her stuff and walked to a waiting cab to head back to the carnival grounds. 

Around 7:15, Damian showed up early unintentionally. He hated being late to anything, but he also thought he was running late due to thinking about where to take Mari. As Marinette stepped around the metal gothic arches, Damian stared a little longer than intended. She had her hair in a loose fish tail braid, knee length green dress that fitted against her chest and waist line well, and black converse. Damian smiled at her shoes then offered his hand.

"You look beautiful." He says as he helped her in the seat and getting her seat belt buckled in. He drove her to a local hole in the wall place suggested to him by Dick, parked in a parking lot across the building. Marinette raised a brow curiously then looked at Damian fully seeing what he was wearing. He is standing in comfortable black jeans, a blue and white semi dress shirt, and black tennis shoes. She smiled softly at him once more as he offered his left arm, leading her inside the first door. The hall was dimmed by the lights and muffling music coming in from the second door. The second door opened, the music blasted into the hall, blocking any other sound from the being heard. Mari grabbed his hand and pulled him directly to the dance floor to dance. With each new song that played, Mari had a new move she added with her and Damian dancing. Sometimes he'd go sit down watching her from the bar as she danced alone, moving her body with the music owning the song in his eyes. She eventually walked over taking a small break to drink some water he offered her. She had asked for a cocktail as she sat there talking to Damian about what he does as a job, just getting to know him. In between talking about his job and his past, her drink arrived. She drinks it a little too quickly and starts to have a giggling fit. Damian couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of him. He offered her another glass of water and she took it. As she got half way through the glass in one gulp, "Dance In The Dark" by Au/Ra played. She squealed and put the glass, replacing it with his hand dragging him back to the dance floor for the final dance. 

Mari held Damian's hand in her good hand, moving her hips to the music keeping her eyes closed as she focused. She moved herself closer to him, turning her body around keeping his hand with hers as she pressed herself against his chest. Damian bit his lip, standing there for now waiting to see when he should follow. She moved around his body, her body moving in a seductive way, but it was more with passion with the song than for someone. When she placed his hand onto her hip, Damian gave in and started to move with her, following her and the music as one. She grind against him to tease, then jumped around a bit as a white light strobes around them, blinding everyone who had their eyes open. Marinette grabbed Damian's hand once more when the song came to an end he pulled his arm, spinning her into him, and lands her pressed against his chest as the last word was said, and the room was black. Damian was sure he felt his heart beating against his chest, but could also feel hers. They were both panting from the dance the lights changed to a mixture of blue, green, and white, alternating with the next song. Neither of them noticed as they stared at each other and Damian, at that moment, knew he wanted to get to know this woman more.


	7. Her third Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something Fishy is happening... I can feel it!

_ **"No Ladybug!" Screams filled the darkness. ** _

_ **"Ladybug, who's that?" The darkness became silent then another scream ripped through the silence ending with a bang. Marinette ran blindly towards the noise. Marinette smacked into a mirror that appeared in her way. A faded light turns on behind the mirror exposing Marinette to herself. The scream happened again making Mari cover her ears looking around her for the source. She turns around once more facing the mirror looking for answers, only to find her reflection screaming with blood covering her body. ** _

Marinette woke up with a scream, sweat covered her body. Her head pounding unsure if it was from the dream or if it was last night's events. Not wanting to get up, she rolls onto the floor and groans. The pounding in her head just kept getting worse. She opened her eyes with each blink trying to search for her tan satchel. _of course it's by the sewing machine. ugh_. She groans and crawls over to the machine. She yanks the bag down, dig through it for her pain killer, and swallows down three pills. She closes her eyes and leans back against the chair holding onto her knees for support. _Why am I sore...I only danced..._more groans with the thought, thinking even hurts. Mari pinched the bridge of her nose when Cole comes in. 

"Wow must have been an amazing night. your not even out of your outfit." Ze mused, kneeling in front of her. "Did you drink too much?" Marinette shook her head whining from the movement then held up one finger. "Ah, one drink. Your so light. Come on lets clean you up." Cole picked her up slowly, slid her on the chair, and help replace her green dress with a mid-thigh, length light brown sweater and black leggings. Ze helped her remove the braid then gently combed with zirs fingers adding circular motions to massage the pain. Marinette gave a relieving moan, enjoying the feeling of pain relief and comfort. Cole smirked, ze kisses her head finishing the massage and walks away. 

'Thank you.' She signed.

"Your welcome, now tell me about your date." Mari Blushed and signed off in a fury. Her face would shift different emotions but most contained redness around her cheeks.

'He has the most deep green eyes, it was like I was staring into an emerald pool when we danced.' Her mind recalled his expression when she also mentioned it. He looked surprised and content at the same time.

"That sounds yummy! At least he was hot." Cole smirked to her offering zir hand to help her up. "The tent is full today so we can't practice there. But why don't we go to the park near the grounds, the one close to that Amusement Mile place. Marinette stood giving an approval nod. They gather Marinette's satchel, putting rope and water in it and went on their way. Cole talked about what ze practiced and where she needed to pay attention too, as Mari laughed at her failed attempts she spoke of until they reached their destination. Cole took the rope, tied it around the middle of the trunk, and on the back of a bolted down bench. 

"Ready to go." Cole climbed up on the rope first, walking along it then flipped backwards keeping zir hands against the rope for support. Marinette watched always intrigued by Cole's body movement during the routine. She pulled out her sketchbook and started to draw her friend as ze practiced first. Thirty minutes later Cole finished and walked behind Mari's focused person and smiled.

"Wow, you made my breasts too small. I don't look like that." Marinette jumped quickly covering the page.

'You have the right size breasts in my drawing, not all Greek female bodies have Ds, according the the photos you showed me.' Marinette quipped then added. 'I also seen your breasts, they are definitely a C cup.' Cole laughed pushing her toward the rope.

"Hurry up, we need to get our routine in place." Ze shook her head as Marinette climbed the rope using her cast as a balance beam. Cole looked back at the drawing in her sketchbook, turning the page to find a black shadow appearing behind a full length vintage mirror eyes as red as blood staring at zir. _Interesting..._Ze thought then put it back into the satchel to watch Mari practice. A couple hours passed Cole had left to pick up food from a local food truck vendor, forcing Marinette to sit down and eat. They practiced their routine together, going through the motions of what would be done with 5 ropes. 

Another few hours passed and Cole decided to head back first and get ready or the night. Marinette stayed behind to practice more. She felt eyes watching her, but no one was around. Getting nervous by the constant feeling of eyes, Marinette packed up the rope and walk back to Mystry Circus. Her steps became faster trying to escape the area hoping to find the right path to the arch way. She turned around one last, a shadow moved away from the skinny leafless tree disappearing. Marinette shakes her head turning around to head back to her tent running right in Dr. Panacea.

* * *

The Main Tent was packed again after Harley and Pamela made it just early enough to get the third row seats from the center stands. They covered the whole row with vines and stuff animals they won from the games they played. Dick, Jason, and Cass showed up with ten minutes to spare, settling in with popcorn and cotton candy again. Cass and Harley shared the pink candy cloud sitting in Jason's lap, Dick held the popcorn enjoying the show as it started with the elephants followed with panthers climbing onto a ramp and jump onto the back of the elephants. The Bat Men were going to patrol tonight but Cass begged to go back tonight. She really wanted to see Marinette again. Tim and Damian said they would patrol if Dick and Jason wanted to take Cass. Bruce and Selina had an over due date to go to, so it only left Alfred who wanted to stay to stay at the manor to "clean up." Dick watched the performances, looking for any mischief between the members. Cass just smiled watching, leaning over to take more of cotton candy from Harley.

* * *

Dr. Panacea smiled down at Coccinelle, assuring her she is safe on the grounds. He kept her attention for a good few minutes before speaking. 

"You alright Coccinelle?" She nodded before she looking away from him. "Well, If you want to talk I'm always here. How's your arm doing? It's been two weeks let me take a look at it." She hesitated, for some reason that suspicious feeling she had were subsiding, then nodded. They walked to the medical tent and he examined her arm, pressing into her shoulder checking on any reaction. When she gave none, he moved her arm back making her shoulder blade pop out just enough to see still received no reaction. _Good, this is good._

"Good, this is good Cocco. You might be able to have this removed now. Shall we do that?" She blinked at him wondering if it was possible. "Yes, it is possible. I can cut it off." She bit her lip, drawing his attention to the motion and nods. She holds out her arm on his medical table to let him take it off. Coccinelle watched him as he focused on cutting the cast off with small cast saw. Dr. Panacea finished then carefully pulled it open, she lifted her arm out, and he pushed it to the other side of the table. He watched as her eyes brighten, she moved her arm around freely lifting it in the air and twisted it around. She mustn't be feeling anything so he took it as a good sign. She stood up hugged Dr. Panacea then bolted out the medical tent to hers to change.

* * *

Bruce and Selina had a date in the Nightingale. enjoying their well needed time together. Coming to Nightingale was Bruce's idea but it wasn't just for the date. He received a call from the hospital and the news about Marinette's blood work was alarming at best. Her blood showed an increasing amount of abnormality by something the hospital couldn't identify. Bruce assumed with Dr. Hamric that it could be a new drug that Gotham Hospital isn't aware of yet. Selina refused to accept that Marinette could be using and insisted she was drugged unknowingly. So here they are, sitting, having a nice dinner at Nightingale only for it to be a spy mission. Selina smiled at Bruce who looked down at his watching automatically then at her giving a small smile back. 

"I haven't experienced anything so far, how about you?" He asks.

"All I know is that I am full and want to go see Coccinelle's show." Her smile widen and he nods not taking his eyes off her. The waiter drops of their check, taking away their empty plates. Selina gets up first, reaching behind herself for her warm black coat only for Bruce to already slide it on her arms. "Why thank you good sir." She teased getting on her toes and kiss him. She hooked her arm around his and they walked out the door and through Robinson Park. As much as they wanted to have date only about them, they couldn't stop talking about Mari.

"I'm sorry dear, I know we agreed to not talk about my sister, but I can't help but worry. What if something worse than a fall happens?" Selina says resting her head against his arm.

"I understand, but sometimes we can't control what we can't see. Would you like to the circus to watch with our children? I think they're waiting." He gives her one of her favorite smiles and she returns it. 

"Yes let's. I can't believe they are only here for another two week and a half. Think my little sister would enjoy the show?" They get into the car and drive into traffic to the carnival grounds. When they arrived, Bruce let Selina out by the arch way, then parked his Mercedes across the street. He walked over to her taking her hand and look for their usual seats in the stands. The show was already near it's end, which they didn't mind they wanted to see the last performance more than anything. The ring leader steps onto the stone block and spoke to the audience as four tightropes were added to the posts. The hands who finished moved to their positions and the ring leader yells "Coccinelle and Peacock" then moves from the stone. A blonde woman in a brown and white fox costume appears in front of the lowest rope and waved to the audience before climbing onto the rope. Drums played in a suspense pattern leading her around the first rope barely tall enough to reach the second with her hands above her head. 

"Is that Coccinelle?"

"No, that has to be Peacock."

"But when did Peacock a woman?"

"Maybe they replaced him for tonight?"

"No, it was just the costumes they use for the acts."

"This makes sense." Someone whistled at Peacock as more whispers were said around the around the batfamily. The tightropes were normal ropes, held only 5 feet and a half apart, and only gets higher.

"Where is Coccinelle?" Selina leans over to Dick whispering. He gives her a shrug staring at the show. Peacock moves up the ropes, doing a new small routine as she grabs the third rope and bounce on the second. As she gives enough momentum, she spins around the rope three times before landing on the third rope, now wearing something different. Peacock stood up and walks over to the podium stationed there and waved to the audience. She moves her hand and swing it to the other end of the rope revealing the same blonde woman in the fox costume also waving to the audience. Selina and Dick blinked a couple times confused and looked back to the first figure on the left. The figure was wearing a black cat costume with green paw prints running from her left thigh up her right rib cage and her raven hair was tied up by green ribbons. Dick leaned over to Selina.

"There she is." The crowd whistled as Coccinelle and Peacock turned to each other to begin the act. Once the music played over the speakers as the they began their prowl. They moved along the rope like criminals scaling the wall to capture something. Peacock slips, being grabbed by her partner who held herself on the rope with only her core and lifted her up. Peacock sat on the rope and examined the audience then points to the middle of the crowd unaware she was pointing at Bruce. Selina chuckled with Dick and Jason seeing the irony in the scene in front of them. Coccinelle scowls and climbs to the fourth rope and begins to walk across it. Random lights appears like laser lights in a secured place. She cartwheeled and twisted around avoiding the lasers until one was hit with her ankle and the lasers disappeared causing her to freeze in place. Peacock moved over the third rope just under her partner expecting her to reach down to her. When she didn't move, Peacock tapped the rope by her foot and Coccinelle fell in on herself curling up into a ball on the fourth rope as a cat.

"Shit." Dick noticed quickly, after Coccinelle had did her cartwheel, she wasn't focused anymore. She was panicking. Jason noticed after followed by Selina then Bruce. Peacock had backed off from the rope not wanting to help her partner but keep herself safe.

* * *

Marinette was doing her practiced routine she has done with Cole for hours today. With now both free arms she can do it with more confidence. _Catwoman can't steal and climb around with only one hand._ She thought to herself as she appears on the third rope as planned. She walks over to the Podium behind a stage hand as Cole finished zir routine, spinning on the third rope and waves. Cole, masked by the stage the hands, stood on the left podium. They turned to face each other and waited. Cat Lore by Klaus Badelt played over the speakers as the they began their prowl. They stepped towards each other, planning to take out the "window" they imagined, giving a swift kick then climb through, Cole fell trying to get in but Marinette catch zir hand and smiled. Cole lifted zirself up, looked around the audience for a security card and pointed to the third row of center stands meeting the eyes of man with a serious face. Marinette looked over, seeing red eyes staring at her where Cole pointed. Her heart started to pound in her chest loudly against her ears. She blinked a couple times and focus back on the routine, climbing up to the fourth rope the scheduled lights appeared and Marinette moved avoiding them. Shadow figures started to climb the posts appearing over around the ropes. Eyes as red as blood moving closer to her blocking her path to the podiums. The shadow grabbed the rope she stood on and violently shook it. She fell to her knees and keeping her position on the rope held tightly in place trying to not look up at the screaming eyes. 

_Make it stop..help...please!...Cole!...someone!..._


	8. She Was Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart attacks, assumptions, and determination

Peacock stayed away from tightrope area and hid behind the other performers who stepped out to watch the act. Coccinelle was getting up looking to continue, only to fall back into the ball. Selina held Bruce's hand tightly. Harley held Pam against her body hoping this was just part of the show. Cass turned away from the ring, hiding her face into Jason's chest, mainly to try to calm him down. Someone was climbing the post toward the cat like woman. Everyone stared moving to the edge of their seat taking this in as part of the ending act for the night. 

"Wait is that Dick?" Jason asked drawing everyone in his row to look at the empty seat between him and Selina. "Well Hell." Cass turned back to the ring to watch.

* * *

Dick couldn't believe no one was helping the woman down. _This isn't an act! _He screamed in his head. He looked between his family then to the staff, no one moved. Agitated he got out of his seat, climbed over people in front of him ignoring their complaints, and jumped into the ring. He has already seen this woman fall from 200 feet in the air, he didn't want to witness it again. Dick climbed up the posts heading to the third platform and started to walk on the rope. He centered his core to stay balanced, being only 5'10" he was able to reach the fourth rope with ease, holding it as he walks toward the woman.

"Hey, can you hear me?" He shouted over the performers underneath them. Dick scowls and gets closer to try to speak to her. Directly under her at ear level, he tried to get attention. Coccinelle refused to respond. "Alright, maybe this will work." He carefully plucked the rope she was on, sending her a message she'd understand. Coccinelle looked up, slowly looking toward him. Her pupils covered the entire color of her irises. He plucked the rope again in another pattern then held out his hand to her. "There you go love, come here." She hesitated to lift her hand toward his waiting hand. As their hand connected, she fell off the rope and into his body curling into his body. She had curled herself as small as possible he was able to hold her to him with arm under her butt. Dick balanced himself once more and gives a relieved sigh hearing her slow breathing against his ear. He left go of the fourth rope and walked to the platform to climb down to the ground. The Audience cheered for the rescue and the Ring leader called it the best ending of the night. Everyone piled out of the tent, performers circled Dick and Coccinelle, and his family stayed in the stands until it was only them.

"Is she okay?" Someone spoke

"What happened?" 

"This is all part of her act. usual Coccinelle." Venom came from those words. Dick couldn't take the accusations and pulled away from the circle to walk to his coming family. Mr. Casso walked over with a young man with concerned expressions. 

"Thank you for saving her sir. Please let me take her." The young man requests reaching to take the woman from Dick. He pulls away from the hand making the woman shift in his arms. Jason steps forward blocking the man from his brother.

"No, she should be taken to the hospital. She shouldn't have even been doing any shows for at least a month." Jason almost snarled his words towards the two. He was about to speak up when the woman sat up, rubbing her eye, and look around eyes landing on the young man. A smile crosses his mouth as she reached out to him. Dick set her down hesitantly not wanting to let her go from his hand. She yanked free and hugs the man signing off rapidly with both her hands. Selina blinked examining Coccinelle now at eye level. 

"Was this all just an act?" Bruce asked annoyance crossing his words. The Coccinelle looked at him and blinked confused. 

"What do you mean?" The man translated to him. 

"One minute you were performing you act with Peacock, then you freeze up to the point to have to be rescued by one of my sons. And now, your standing here hugging someone like you're completely fine." Bruce spoke sternly, everyone around them froze from his words. "I will ask again, was this all part of the act?" The woman shrank in on herself and hid behind the young man confusion still remaining on her face.

* * *

Marinette felt the rope under her move in a pattern, it was calm and safe compared to the shaking the shadow were causing. The pattern spoke to her, "It's okay, your safe now. Look beside you." The pattern repeated once more as she hesitanted to move. She looked over facing another dark shadow with gentle blue eyes staring at her. Another pattern crossed the rope letting her know she was safe to move to him. Around them the screaming shadows backed away, not wanting to get closer to the new shadow. _He's safe._ She spoke to herself and reached toward the shadow, falling against a hard body and closed her eyes to the warmth. What was black was now lit by the light of the moon, keeping her in the center. She didn't want to leave the body of her rescuer until Cole's voice entered her dream. 

"Let me take her."

"No, she should go the hospital.." Another voice interjected. Her moon light began to fade away, she looked up to the sky finding the moon being covered by the sun. The voice spoke about something else, but she didn't want to listen, she just wanted to stay. The moon was completely covered, not a single speck of light escaped. Marinette shifted her body against her blue eyes shadow, waking up to see a circle of people around her. Her warmth was truly a man with the same beautiful sparkling blue eyes from the first day she met him. She turns and sees the other man with the white stripe in his hair standing between her and Cole. The man set her down on her feet, she hesitated to leave his warmth, but she had to. She yanked from his hand and run over to Cole giving zir a hug. Ze was still wearing zir fox costume shifting her body to adjust to Mari's as she spouted words to each other. An annoyed voice interrupted their conversation.

"Was this all just an act?" Marinette looked at black suited man with "I'm rich and pissed look on his face. She was confused by his question. 

'What do you mean sir?' Cole translated for her.

"One minute you were performing you act with Peacock, then you freeze up to the point to have to be rescued by one of my sons. And now, your standing here hugging someone like you're completely fine." The man spoke sternly, Marinette remained confused as she searched the answers. _Did I not complete the performance? _ "I will ask again, was this all part of the act?" She shrank a little on herself before she answered.

'I'm sorry, did i not finish the performance with my partner here?' She signed pointing to Cole, who again translated for her, but without her knowing ze pointed to another person. The rich man and Selina, along with the two men who look to be the rich man's sons stared confused. Marinette's mind screamed at her. _Great! just great...did I black out... _Her head began to feel like it was burning, she rubbed her temples trying to subside the pain. Cole wrapped zir hand around her waist, and pressed her head against zir shoulder to stroke her hair. 

"Shh.. its okay Cocco It's okay. Lets get you back to your tent." Cole looked over her head to the family giving a smirk then led Marinette out of the main tent.

* * *

Dick flexed his hand into a fist pissed at the circus and his father. He turned to the man glaring at him. 

"Why did you say that?!" Jason stopped him before he could go off reminding him there are still an audience. Dick pulled away and leaves the tent heading to his car. Jason and Cass said good night to everyone and left to follow Dick, Selina leaves with Harley and Pam who waited for her at the entrance of the grounds and went back to their apartment. Bruce sighed and turned to the ring leader. 

"I'm sorry about that. My sons are all worried for your performer." The annoyance no longer lingering in his voice as he spoke.

"That is not a problem. This situation has happened since she has been apart of our home." 

"Can you tell me about them?" Bruce asked and the ring leader took him to one of the stone blocks to sit.

Jason spoke to Cass causally repeating so Dick could keep up. Dick was calming down listening to them talk, occasionally joining in between interesting conversations. They were almost home, Cass sleepy in the back seat gave a yawn when Dick's cell phone rang for work. He grumbled playfully before answering earning a laugh from Cass. 

"Grayson." Dick answered. His expression changed to annoyed taking in the information he received on the other side of the phone. "Okay." He hung up and put his phone back in the cup holder. They pulled up to the front of the manor getting out to hug Cass.

"I won't be home the rest of this week, the new commissioner is keeping me at the precinct until my real case is solved. I'll only be a call away." He kisses Cass's head then tells her good night, handing her to Jason before leaving. Cass yawns once more pressing her head against Jason's chest. He smiled at her taking her to her bedroom. As Jason laid her down in the bed, she mumbles in her sleep about going to see Mari then curls up around her pillow deep in sleep. Jason just couldn't help but chuckle at the girl and walks out leaving a small kiss on her head. Tim was sitting in his favorite chair in the living room sipping on a cup of coffee when Jason walks in, plopping on the couch.

"How was patrol?" Time gave a bored sigh and sipped his coffee. 

"How was the circus?" Jason responded with an annoyed huff and began to tell him the ending results.

"Deja'vu." Tim says sipping his coffee again. 

"Right? Anyways, i think it Coccinelle, or Marinette, Selina calls her, is involved in something." Tim frowned into his cup. He didn't want to think Cocco was involved in anything bad. He really liked her. 

"I don't think it's her will to be involved in anything. I DO however believe that someone is causing it." Tim retorts placing the cup on his lap.

"You may be right." The boys look over to the arched door way finding Bruce. "Mr. Casso, the ring leader, gave me some information on the Circus and its members." Bruce held a tired and calm expression.

* * *

"Boss, everything is in motion. they won't realize it was us. I fried all the information in the system, untraceable. The body of the street rat is also in place. We'll be ready by October 31st sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might come back to edit in the future. :)


	9. Her Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would you do when you can't sleep?  
You dance, duh.

Dick's cellphone glared 00:30 at him making him wish he was in bed more. "Why couldn't criminals just deal with their murders during the day." He murmured to himself before walking over to the body. Commissioner Hendricks stood there with the medical examiner, Felix, barely touching it. 

"What did you find Felix?" Dick says, kneeling down with him. 

"It appears this kid lost his life to a fight. Nothing different to read cause as anything else." Felix says annoyed with finding nothing new. 

"So we're looking at just a fight gone wrong. Do you think it is connected to the last street kid body three weeks ago.?" Dick asked bringing back his suspicion to the commissioner.

"You're not still thinking the circus is doing this. Dick we have been over this. Unless they came out before the body was found, it is not possible to be them." Hendricks collected and stern voice pierced Dick's comment like a sword. "Unless you have proof to accuse them with, look into who is doing these fights." She stomps off towards her car and drive off. Dick was more annoyed with her than ever now. The body laid face first in the pavement full of glass. The examiner carefully flipped the body over finding it being a young girl no more than a teen covered in bruises, face cut up by either the fight or the shattered glass.

"I'll have to take this into the morgue and examine further." Felix grabbed the body bag and instructed an officer to help him place the body inside without causing further tampering. Dick rubbed his head as Damian walked over.

"Well fuck." His hair was a mess from changing his clothes in his car on the way to the scene. "I guess I'll have to visit the morgue to look at the body. Interesting place to put this one though." Dick nodded then began to look around the area for any clue. Damian followed, annoyed with this whole thing.

"I think this is a set up. Regardless what Hendricks things." Damian hasn't gotten used to the idea of this annoying female being the new commissioner. 

"Well, Hendricks still thinks we are crazy. Unless we provide proof we need to focus on these kids. Meet you back at the precinct in an hour?" Damian nodded taking in as much details as possible of the surrounding. 

* * *

Marinette had fallen asleep not long after Cole had walked her over to her tent. She insisted she was alright and asked to be alone. Cole wanted to stay but accepted her request, ze kissed her head and walked back to the main tent. Mari's head was burning so much from pain she took her pain killer then laid down curling under the blanket as tight as possible. The moon was half in the sky when she woke up. She climbed out of bed with so much energy her wasn't feeling any pain surging though her body. With clothed changed and flats on her feet, Mari picked up her satchel and walked out of the grounds. She had no sense of direction or any idea to why, but she just wanted to go up. She searched the buildings in the district she walked in first, looking for any inspiration to use for her drawing or routine. None volunteered input so she set off to walk further. Unbeknownst to her Mari walked down crime alley finding a building with fire escapes leading to the roof. She looked around the alley for something to climb up and settled on a dumpster. 

She moved the dumpster under the escape latter and climbed up being as quiet as possible to not wake anyone as she went to the roof. She dropped her satchel beside a vent and took in the site. The city looked beautiful at night. The moon sat over a small building heading down to set what seems to be a few hours before the sun comes. The stars barely seen looks far and distant yet still glorious to see. With only the moon shining down on the roof she stood on, she slide out her Ipod from her bag and turned it on playing "Hurry up and Save me." by Tiffany Giardina and started to dance. 

The sun rose, shining through the alleys exposing Mari dancing on the edge of the building walls. She engulfed the morning Sunday rays into her body enjoying the heat and feeling from it. When she finally stepped off the edge feeling the roof under her feet, tiredness and hunger demanded attention. She collects her things and quickly climbed down the fire escape and run out of the alley. The city looked different in the morning compared to the night lights that are scattered around the city streets.

_Oh shoot. Where am I?_ She looked around hoping to find anything familiar to her but held no vail. Defeated she find a bench and pulls out her sketchbook, Mari flips through the book landing on the page of writings. It was the conversation with Selina. Mari looked it over finding a number and Tim's card beside each other. _Maybe I could call Selina or Tim to help me find my way back. No...I'll just trouble them..._ She sighs and turn the pages to the next blank page. Shifting her hair over her right shoulder, she ties her hair back with a green ribbon had marking her place and start to draw. An hour passed, Mari just finished the details of her next costume idea when a woman with platinum blonde hair dipped in red walked up to her.

"Hello sweetheart." She spoke with a high Brooklyn accent dressed in jeans torn around the knees and a blue crop-top that says "Psycho on the run" across the breasts. "You're the new Kyle my kitty adopted right? Uh, Mari." Mari blinked then nodded slowly, closing her sketchbook and put it away. 

'Kitty?' A small pain squeezed her heart when she asked. She forced the pain away then finished her question. 'You know Selina?' The blonde tilted her head slightly confused by what Mari signed and wrote on her hand "Selina?"

"Yes! I'm sorry, I don't understand Sign Language like she does. Heh, but I can take you to her. Come on!" Marinette hesitated then followed thinking the blonde would be upset if she didn't follow. The blonde lead her to a cherry red convertible, holding the door open for Mari to climb on in. Marinette sat in the passenger seat and the blonde jumped into the driver seat and started the car driving off like a bat out of hell across the city. Mari laughed enjoying the wind in her hair as letting her arm hang out the door. The blonde drove them into the Diamond District stopping in front of a little cafe with a yellow awning hanging over the outside patio. Selina was sitting in the outside seats by the window, looking focused in laptop when the blonde hollered from the driver seat.

"Kitty!" Selina's head shot up from her hand, looking around to find Mari and the blonde standing by road. "Look who I found!" She placed her hand on Mari's shoulder waving at Selina. Mari blushed looking down at her feet then gets dragged over to Selina's table. Selina stood up and hugged Mari quickly then ushered the women down at the table.

"Harley you shouldn't be dragging people around." Selina says pulling a menu out for Mari. "Mari have you eaten?" She shook her head and looked over the menu.

"I'm not hungry. Thanks for askin." Harley teased as she smirked toward Selina. "I found little miss sunshine here in Crime Alley drawing." Selina eyes widen then look over to Mari as she closed her laptop. 

"What were you doing in Crime Alley Mari?" Mari stared at the menu deciding on an oatmeal then looked at Selina. 

'I didn't know I was in Crime Alley.' She signed and looked toward her hands. 'I was actually up when the moon was still out until the sun rose over the tallest tower.' If Selina's eyes could bug out anymore, she'd look like a fly. 

"Why? Are you insane to be out in this city?" Selina blurted out catching Harley off guard even. Mari shrugged.

'I woke up from and wanted to get away from the circus for a bit.' A waitress walked over asking if Harley and Mari decided on anything. Mari pointed at the oatmeal then pointed at varies of fruits to go with it. Harley shook her head saying "thank you" and the waitress walked away taking the menu with her. Selina had more to ask when Harley asked first.

"Sweetpea, question for ya." Mari looked over and blinks listening. "You had a cast before right? The first week you got here." Mari nodded slowly. "Where did it go?" Mari thought about her answer carefully, honestly trying to remember when it was removed then responded.

'Dr. Hamric said that it could come off in about a month or so. A few weeks already came and went, so my cast was allowed to be removed.' Marinette signed confidently. Selina and Harley gave a concerned look and pulled out a phone to check the calendar. 

"Um, honey. You were in the cast for only two weeks, September 29th the doctor gave you a cast. It's only the 13th of October." Mari was racking her brain trying to find out where she added time to her memories but nothing seems to add up. Her head began to erupt a burning sensation causing Mari to silently whine as she rubbed her head. Mari ignored the concerned eyes as she dug into her satchel for her pain pills struggling to get the bottle open. Harley reached for the bottle, sliding it of her hand and opened it, handing Mari two pills then closed the bottle back up. Mari took the medicines and swallowed them down with the bottle of water from her bag. 

The waitress showed up with Mari's oatmeal and milk then walked away after seeing the girl's head down. After a little bit, Mari lifted her head and smiled. 

'Sorry, my head started to hurt.' Harley blinked then exchanged a look with Selina as Mari started to eat her breakfast.

"Mari, is this what Dr. Hamric prescribed you for your arm? Is it okay to use for your headaches?" Mari looks up, tilting her head then nodded. "Maybe I should give him a call and talk to him about it." Selina says looking over the bottle from Harley. Mari felt a tight pain in her stomach as she took in her fourth spoonful then quickly excused herself from the table running towards the bathroom.

* * *

Selina read the bottle, reading it exactly as it's for. "Vicodin, take once a day and Tylenol every 4 hours if needed. Doesn't look like Mari is following the instructions." 

"Do you think she's a user?" Harley asked raising a brow.

"No, but I do think we need to get her away from that Circus." Selina let out a sigh as she through the satchel. She found nothing but a small bottle of Tylenol, sketchbook, pencils, and a wallet with the initials MDC on it. "No phone." She takes the bottle from Harley and put it back into the satchel. Selina paid the bill as Mari returned to the table with a paper towel in her hand.

"Hey, want to go shopping? There is this amazing place in the Fashion District that has many high end stuff." Mari's eyes lit up from the words, "shopping" not catching the last part of the sentence getting up wrapping her satchel over her shoulder and stands there. Harley laughed then got up walking around to pat Mari on the back. 

"I'll have to pass. I got an errand to run. You girls have fun!" And she was gone, hopping into her cherry convertible and sped off toward Old Gotham. Selina collected her thing and slung her purse over her left shoulder. 

"Let's get going. We got to stop at my place first. Okay kitten?" Marinette gave her a soft smile and followed Selina to the edge of the sidewalk. She whistled calling a cab to stop just in front of them. Selina opens the cab door, had Mari slide in first, then she did, giving instructions on where to take them. The driver drives off, taking them to Robbinsville. The ride was a quiet one, Mari stared out of the window as Selina looked over her cell phone messages, texting the boys. As the cab came to a stop, Selina gave the cabbie the fee and took Mari by the hand pulling her out of the car and into a ten story building. The lobby was almost empty as She lead Mari into the elevator pressing number 7. Something was wrong with Marinette, Selina wasn't sure but she did look sick. _Maybe the oatmeal was bad?_ She thought. The elevator came to a stop on the seventh floor opening up letting a hurried Mari run through it and breathe slowly. _Oooooh... she's claustrophobic._ Selina sighs relieved, then walks around her to unlock the door Mari stood by and opened it. She sat by Mari until she was relaxed and smiled.

"There you are. Come on in, its nice and open inside." Selina stood back up and opened motioned with her hand toward the open door. The apartment was definitely open, a backless book shelf stood between the living room and the dining room. a white couch sat in the middle of the room facing a flat screen tv that hung on the wall near the door. Another backless bookcase stood between the hall way entrance and the living room. Selina chuckled at a jaw dropped woman who was nearly touching the floor.

"Feel free to walk around. Make yourself at home. Bathroom is down the hall across from my bedroom and if you need anything please ask." Mari smiled softly and set her satchel by the table next to the front door. Selina sat on her couch, laying her phone and laptop down in place watching Marinette walk to the books first. She watched as Mari felt over the bindings, exploring her library of books. "Bad Boy" played from Selina's phone, receiving a small smile on her face before she answered.

"Hey Jason, what is it?" She gets up and walks out to the balcony closing the door behind her and talks. Mari decided on a book with a purple binding and gold embroidering, pulls it out and opens it. A photo slides out from the pages as she flipped through it.

* * *

Mari was interested in the book until she looked down at the floor seeing the photo on the floor. Carefully she picked it up examining it. A small woman with chin length, dark blue hair and grey eyes wearing a white Chinese gown. A tall man towering over the woman had also dark hair soft blue eyes, and wearing a suit as another woman stood on the other side of him. Her hair was short like a bob-cut, wearing a slick floor length gown. The people in the photo felt very familiar to her as she sat on the floor trying to identify the photo. _**Marinette honey! I love you!**_ _Ow... What was that?_ She rests the photo on her lap listening to the photo again but nothing came. Selina stepped back in from the balcony muttering words to the receiver then hung up. 

"Hey, you okay?" She walks over seeing what Mari was staring at. "Oh hey! That's my old friends and me. Where was that hiding?" She leans down and picks up the photo, then help Mari to her feet.

'Who are they?' Mari asks looking at the photo again.

"This one here, her name is Sabine Cheng she was my best friend since middle school. This strapping man is Bruce Wayne, you met him at the circus yesterday." Mari blinked looking more at the photo. "You kind of remind me of her. Anyways, go take a shower and I'll get you a set of clothes to wear. Go. Go." She smiled then shooed her off, as she disappeared into her bedroom. White and Silver bathed the bathroom with blue towels of two different shades and a dressed vanity of the make up and a toothbrush. Selina knocked on the door, opening it just enough to hand her a article of clothing and undergarments.

"I'll be in my room when you are done." She closes the door then leaves to get changed. Mari spent fifteen minutes washing in the shower then look over the clothing she was given. She put on a light blue romper, slight v-neck along her chest, with a see through train brushing her legs. Mari tosses her hair through the towel as she walks across the hall into the bedroom finding Selina brushing her long hair into a loose braid.

"Feel better?" Selina asked through the mirror then turn around to see her fully. "Wow, I'm jealous you look great! Let me do your hair!" She stood up and offered her seat to Mari. Marinette sat down, letting the towel fall into her lap as Selina took control of her hair. The feeling was gentle and relaxing, Selina ran her fingers in first then the brush as the blow dryer blew along her skin. Selina then took the curling iron and curled her hair at the ends followed with small twists after twists adding small colorful buretts. 

"There, you look gorgeous." She smiled pressing her cheek next to Mari's. She blushed seeing the masterpiece that Selina did. Mari's eyes wondered in the mirror landing on the dark circles that surrounded her eyes and pouts. "What's wrong?" She points to her eyes and Selina smiles. " I got this." She reaches into her vanity and pull out a pale concealer along with a powder turning Mari to her and began adding dabs of color on her skin. After a couple minutes Selina turned her around, revealing a naked yet beautiful face. _Wow..Not even stage makeup works. _

"Alright, so I have the best shoes that will work for that outfit." Selina opened her closet filled with dresses and shirts, the floor was covered in boxes and shoes. She pulls out a pair of tan polyester boots, zipper on the inside of the feet and faux leather straps around the ankle. Mari smiles sliding them onto her feet admiring, then looks to Selina with an energetic squeal.

"Haha, alright, lets get going. Our friends are waiting." They walk to the door, grabbing their bags and leave.

* * *

Dick held his pen over his lips as he listen to Damian go over the case.

"This has got to be a cover up. Our third street kid murdered." Damian hissed as he tossed the file down. "When will we get to investigate them?"

"Damian as much as I would love to do so, unless we have proof to blame them, we can't. Did you and Felix find anything on the latest kid?" Dick asked. Before Damian could respond Harley strolls on in, dropping a small bag holding two pills on their desk. 

"Check these. Call my kitty when you're done." Then turned around and leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I type when I am at a road block for Chapters. I currently Chapter 10 "Her second Date" ready to type up after 9! so be ready!


	10. Her (Sort Of) Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This would be considered a date right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone! :) I have been unmotivated to type the chapters up so late at night. But I have two chapters ready. :) I look forward to hear what you think. 
> 
> Description ideas were helped by one of my best friends, Amber.

Selina had called a taxi to pick them up at the main entrance of the apartment complex. The driver took them into the Diamond District, where Penguin "rules" according to Selina. The ladies were dropped off at a cute little bakery; grey bricks squished between two buildings, big crystal clear windows on each side of the double glass door with gold bar handles. Alec's Bakery was written over the double doors in cursive gold. Mari blinked taking in the site of the location and smiled. Selina smiled taking Mari's hand and drag her inside light blue walls with gold designs tailored into the walls and frames. Selina let go of her hand walking away, unaware that Mari wasn't following her. A jukebox stood a few feet away from the cashier's glass display counter in the back. Marinette realized she was staring too much and looked around for Selina. She found her standing by a table with a man with a white strip on his bangs and Cass beside her eating a milkshake. Selina was waving for her to come over and so she did.

"Mari, you dazed out again. Here i snagged you a menu." She nodded. The striped haired man stood up letting Mari get in by the window then sat beside her. Mari felt the man staring at her making her feel uncomfortable, she tried to keep her attention down at her hands when Cass's hand appeared over hers. She looked up and smiled taking in the distraction.

'Hey, how are you?' Mari asked Cass.

'Great, I saw your show last night. Are you okay?' Cass returned.

'Yeah.' She smiled softly to her. 'I was probably just tired.' Cass accepted her answer willingly then took a bite out of her milkshake as a waiter walked over. Selina ordered herself a piece of take with tea as Mari points to a yogurt parfait strawberry and bananas pieces added. The waiter took the menu from Mari and walked away to allowing Cass and Mari to continue their conversation. 

'So, how was school? I didn't see you Friday for our regular yoga time.' Mari giggled. Selina and Jason watch the girls interact before talking among themselves.

* * *

Jason watched as Cass was digging into her double chocolate strawberry milkshake when Selina came to their table. She was wearing a slick black dress pants with a blue off the shoulder blouse, her hair placed in a settled braid. She stood there for a minute looking around for something or someone when he spoke up.

"Where's your sister?" 

"Ah,she was behind me but I think she got distracted again. It seems to be her thing." She looks around once more this time near the door then points. "There she is." Jason turns to see the raven haired woman looking around the bakery. His mouth was dry watching her, she looked so different from Damian's photos and her costumes. 

"I can see the resemblance Selina, you two do look alike. But, when did you have a sister?" He turned back trying to not stare to much as Selina chuckled waving for the woman to walk over.

"I recently adopted her. I figured if Bruce can adopt you kids, I could too." Jason looked back seeing Mari come closer and stood up from the booth, offering her to slide in. He couldn't help but stare at her, she was cute. 

"Mari, you dazed out again. Here I snagged you a menu." Marinette nodded and reached for the menu from Selina, accidentally brushing her arm against his sending a shiver up his arm. She looked over the menu unsure on what to pick. _Maybe she's just not hungry. _He thought watching her move her focus onto her hands, appearing to be uncomfortable for some reason. He wanted to ask her what was wrong when Cass took her attention. They signed too fast for him to keep up so he just watched a little bit before looking away to watch the crowd. His phone vibrated against his thigh debating on answering it, the waiter returns to take their order. Selina spoke her order first then Mari pointed. _I guess she was hungry if not just a little._ He nodded to himself.

"So I met up with Harley after she picked up Marinette from Crime Alley this morning." Selina spoke attempting to keep her voice down but it was obvious Mari heard her. She tried to keep her focus on her conversation with Cass as Jason listened to Selina.

"Why was Mari in Crime Alley? Shouldn't she have been at the Circus?"

"Apparently around four o'clock, she felt the need to be inspired and went to dance on the roof top." Jason blinked then snaps his head toward the woman who appeared to be blushing. "Yep, my exact thought." The waiter returned placing Selina's tea down then her cake and then put the parfait on the table. Mari stared at it at first, then started another conversation with Cass who stuffed her mouth full of chocolate. He waited to see if Mari would stop to eat wondering if she has been eating at all. Mari took two small bites then put her spoon down then look out the window. Alarm bells rang in Jason's head bringing an idea into his mind. He took her spoon from her treat, lifting a big spoonful to his mouth, and eat it.

"Wow this is amazing!" Mari jumps turning to look at him with shock. He took another big spoonful and lifts it to her lips, he can see Mari was hesitant. He urged it against her lips again, then she finally opened them, giving him a small scowl as she swallowed. "Good. You need to eat at least half of this or no shopping." Jason said feeling odd about threatening someone not dangerous. Mari gave him deeper scowl and snatched her spoon from him and began to slowly eat it. Cass and Selina laughed to themselves and ate their treats too. Jason watched satisfied with her eating. _Ha, I win._ As if the greatest achievement he reaches for a spoon from the table and started to pick some of her yogurt. Mari gasps pulling it closer to her trying to get it out of his reach. Thankfully he was tall and able to reach around her to take another spoonful. Mari growled at him, putting the glass down and hold her spoon like a sword. She defended her treat as she attacked Jason's advancing spoon. Selina and Cass quickly pulled their treats to their bodies avoiding losing them. Jason was able to stag a couple more bites from her yogurt before pulling his spoon back defeated. Mari quickly finished off her treat and smiled from ear to ear from victory.

"If you two are done I think it's time to leave." Selina said placing her tea on her empty plate then stood up followed by Cass. Jason stood up holding his hand out for Mari to take it as she slides out of the booth. Jason sent the girls out as he paid for their deserts. 

"Alright ladies, where to first?" The three looked at each other and Selina smiled as she answered.

"Fashion District!" Jason laughed as bowed waved his arm in the direction. They walked on ahead letting them lead the way as he followed. He noticed Mari getting distracted by the neighborhood. She had stopped in front of a grey building covered in purple and green Halloween decorations. Mari slipped out a sketchbook from her bag and begun to draw. Jason decided to stop and keep her company as she lost herself in her unique world. A laugh escaped him as he noticed the small woman sticking her tongue out through her lips. She must have felt Jason watching her because her pale face warmed in color and put her pencil down. 

"Selina and Cass are probably already in one of the shops around the block. We should catch up to them." Jason smiled offering his arm to her. She puts away her sketchbook and walked over to Jason, taking his elbow. "So I noticed how concentrated you were. What were you drawing?" She raised her left hand to sign, explaining about what inspired her. He was amazed by her view on the building. They talked more as they got closer to the girls, he just asked questions and Mari answered. They found Selina nad Cass standing in front of one of the most expensive stores the Fashion district, Michael Kohrs. Cass was giggling watching them get closer.

"Well, well, well. What took you two so long?" Selina gave a sing song tone. He gave a slight groan response and walked into the store. It took everything in Jason to not stay outside. He forced himself inside discovered covered his entire being and was noticed by Marinette. She insisted this wasn't her kind of place and would be willing to stay outside with Jason as they shopped. Selina and Cass shared a look and smiled going on ahead and look around. Jason and Mari gave a relieved sigh and laughed. 

"Thank you. I was sure I would be in trouble if I went further inside." He gave her a smile as she walked near the edge of the sidewalk looking around the roads. A car came flying down the road as Mari had her head facing the opposite direction of the road. Jason quickly grabbed her arm and yanked her into him, holding her close as the car sped passed. A growl escaped from his chest. Mari pushed away from him looking down at her feet obviously blushing. Jason realized the warmth was gone and he looked down to see her ears turning red. He looked around him seeing where she was focused on and caught sight of a small thrift store.

"Would you want to go to the thrift store down the way." Her head snapped up and nodded turning around, yank his arm, and walk in the direction of the shop. Jason followed willingly being dragged by the small woman smiling away. They enter the small shop letting go of his hand moving through the path quickly. He just followed her a bit to big to walk beside her, he enjoyed watching her explore the store. He reminded him of when he goes to the gun store for new toys. They circled the store twice before Selina and Cass found them. 

They spent a couple of hours shopping, Selina made Jason hers and Cass's bags as they walked through several stores. Most were clothes stores that seems to be overly crowded. Mari had offered to help carry some of the bags due to the glare from Selina. She hadn't bought anything yet and Jason wasn't sure if it was because she didn't have any money or if they didn't inspire her enough to want them. They reached the last store on the strip and walked inside. Mari looked around then tapped Jason's shoulder pointing towards seats in front of the dressing stalls.

"Ah thank god. Thank you Mari." He leans down giving her a peck on the cheek and goes sit down, dropping the bags around his feet. "Much better." He sighed happily. Jason pulled out his phone reading the messages from the house chat.

**Replacement: Where is everyone?**

**Self: Shopping is tiring...**

**Older One: I'm stuck at work with Little D....Wait...Why are you shopping?**

** Self: Because Selina wanted to take her sister and Cass dragging me along.**

**Older one: Sister? You mean Mari? No, not you too!! This is so not fair. (pout face emoji)**

**Replacement: Mari is with you?! You better treat her nicely! **Jason raised a brow and scowled at his phone. _Seriously? Not like I haven't all day._

**Self: No shit Sherlock, I am a perfect gentleman.** Tim was texting a response when Selina pushed Mari into a dressing stall with a couple outfits then sit next to him.

"Any news from your brothers?" She watched the door. Cass stepped out first wearing a yellow and black gown fitting nicely around her little preteen frame. 

"Wow, you look great Cass like a respected lady." Jason said first giving her a thumbs up making her blush and run back inside the stall. "No, nothing new, just Tim hounding on me." Selina couldn't help but laugh. 

"I see, what is he 'hounding' you about now?" Selina opened her phone and responded to a text message as Jason spoke.

"Tim insists I need to be nice to Mari. Like I haven't all day." He scowled again. 

"I don't know, I mean pictures don't lie." Selina had sent a picture to the house chat she was apart of and Jason looked at his phone seeing a photo of him and Mari having a spoon fight over her yogurt. It was captioned with "Refused to share." and his brothers including Damian set off on him. He quickly put his phone on silent and glared at Selina who gave a victory smile. Marinette came out of her stall wearing a dark purple floor length dress, with a massive orange and yellow bow attached to her left hip like a belt. Jason bit his lip hard trying to prevent himself from laughing at the poor girl who hid her face in her hands. Quickly he cleared his throat and spoke sort of calmly.

"Uh...I don't think that is you. Can the bow come off?" Selina hit him in the arm as Mari peaked between her fingers and calmed down and turned to face the mirror. He refused to look at Selina, feeling her piercing eyes drilling holes into his head. Instead he focused his attention to Mari who looked for a way to remove the bow. When it finally came off, Mari smiled looking at herself in the mirror. Jason took in her beauty, the purple of the dress made her pale skin more noticeable. The dress enhanced her hour glass figure and fitted her perfectly. She held the bow in her hand as she turned around to look at the two on the couch. 

"Beautiful." Was all Jason could make out. His mouth was dry seeing Mari dressed like that. Almost picturing the dress to be white and her smile looking at him. Mari blushed again, which made her look so much cuter to him, and quickly run back into her stall. Cass stepped back out holding the folded dress and walk over to them staring down at what Selina was doing. She was giggling to herself taking joy in his expressions before she got up and walked with Cass to the cashiers counter to buy the dress. A struggling whine came from Marinette's stall. Jason got up and knocked on her door.

"Mari, is everything okay?" He wasn't expecting her to open the door and pull him inside. He closed the door and kept his eyes to the door. "Uh..." Jason was blushing a bit, then remembered a second later he had to look up to see what Mari would be telling him. He gulped and looked up finding Mari's bare back but a new strapless red dress was sitting only against her chest where she held it. 

"Do you need help zipping it up?" She gave a small nod, she looked like she was hurting according to the reflection. He moved her hair over her left shoulder exposing bruises and her spine to him. The bruises seemed to be all over her back and a very big one still purple on her left shoulder looking too painful to touch. Jason kept his mouth still as he carefully and slowly zipped her dress up. He swore he could feel her spine and ribs as he zipped her up completely. His protective instincts kicked, he wanted to take her away from the circus and keep by him at all times. _How was this bruised up, weak looking woman was able to flip me like I was nothing more than a freaking pillow. How did she get so thin and bruised._ His mind took over, pushing away his common sense and his body moved on its own. He wrapped his arms around Mari hugging her to him placed his head on hers. 

"I'm sorry you are hurting. Please let me protect you." Jason spoke before he realized what he was doing. They were both blushing separating quickly and Jason cleared his throat again. "I'm sorry! That was rude of me to have done and said. I'm sorry..." He opens the door to get out meeting Selina and Cass on the other side. With both Jason's and Mari's faces being red only the worst could be imagined. He pushed passed them and sat down hiding his face into his hands. _I am so dead._

* * *

**Dick: Is he trying to take her food away?**

**Tim: I told him to be nice to her not starve her!**

**Self: He was actually feeding her at first, but then they started fighting.**

**Damian: Selina, why are you...is that a bruise on her shoulder?**

**Self: I noticed that too I think her shoulder may not be healing. Did Harley visit you and Dick by chance?**

**Dick: Yes...**

**Damian: Yes.**

**Tim: Harley visited? Why? **

**Self: sent new image**

**Tim: That is a nice dress on her.**

**Dick: She looks hot! **

**Tim: What is up with Jason's goofy expression. LOL **

**Self: More to come. **


	11. She's Being Drugged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we find out whats been doing on with Mari?

Mari was a blushing mess. Selina gave an "Oh my" expression and she flipped out. 

'No, no, no, no! I needed help and Jason heard me so he came to help me. I pulled him in and he zipped up my dress for me. Nothing more.' She signed more frantically repeating herself. Selina must have accepted her answer because she turned her attention to Jason then took a deep breath. Mari also released a held breath and turned to Cass who gave a thumbs up to the red dress she was in. Cass pulls Mari back into the stall and help her remove the dress as they talked. 

'I think the purple one would suit you better over the red one. The black spots along the chest do not seem like your style.' Cass said as she sat down on the bench in the stall. Mari was putting on her romper and sighs rubbing her shoulder. 

'You might be right. I'm not sure why I choose to try it on.' She fingered the dress as a small red blurr passed the center of her mind making her look into the mirror searching for something. Mari leaned over Cass, touching the reflection of her self. _What was that? What's been going on?_ Cass tapped Mari's side to get her attention back and pointed toward the door.

'Let's get out of here.' Mari nodded and followed Cass, holding her two dresses and the orange and yellow bow. They find Selina teasing Jason. Mari laughed enjoying the sight feeling an odd case of nostalgic. Her mind traveled to a pink room with people in a circle on the floor in front of her playing a game laughing and teasing each other. Cass squeezed her hand bringing her out of her thought and wipe her cheek finding there were water leaking from her eyes. 

'Are you okay?' Concern sat in Cass's eyes.

'Yeah, I'm alittle tired now. Shall we go ahead and let them know we are done?' Cass shook her head and leaned over to grab her bag before leading Mari to the cashier then out the store. As they stood outside, Mari took another deep breath then slowly sat down on the edge of the window. Cass hugged Mari not letting go until she was ready. Mari hugged her back, the feeling of tears streaming down her cheeks again. _Why am I crying. What is wrong with me._ She thought to herself as she held the preteen in her arms. Selina stepped out looking around the entrance of the store and found the two girls hugging. 

"What on earth happened out here?" Cass separated from Mari and they both wiped their faces almost laughing. Jason followed out holding the bags looked down at the girls with a raised brow. Mari was relaxed after the sudden crying that sprung on her and smiled gently to the others.

'We're fine. We just felt crowded in the store.' Mari insisted and walked over to Jason to take the bags from him. 

"I'm going to call someone to come pick us up. I got the bags for now." He smiled assuring her he was good and pulled out his phone to make a call. Selina put down her bags and talked with Cass. Mari could hear them talking but choose to not ease-drop out of respect. Cass was excited about something after they talked. A small black town car pulls up beside Jason. He opens the trunk and puts in the bags he held inside then comes over and takes the bags from the girls. Selina walked to the back door and open it, Cass moved slid in first pulling Mari with her Selina slid in after and closed the door. Jason got in the front seat and spoke to the driver.

* * *

The ride was quiet as Cass spoke with Selina. Mari and Cass switched places so she could look out the window watching the city be replaced with fall covered trees and hills of rocks. Jason stared at Mari wandering what was on her mind. He relaxed when a smile rested on her lips. He fiddled with his fingers debating on looking at his twenty something messages from his brothers. Alfred was watching Jason smirking at his reaction. He had seen the photos from Selina, he was definitely going to put them in his batfam scrapbook he was making. 

They arrived to the entrance of the manor. Jason and Alfred both got out and opened the passenger doors offering a hand to the girls to help them out. Mari looked around the Manor giving a light gasp. Jason felt like he knew what she thought and immediately countered it. _That's what she said._ Laughing at himself he helped Alfred get the shopping bags and followed the girls inside. The action had surprised Alfred so much he wasn't aware that Mari had stayed behind by the car.

* * *

She had wandered around the manor taking in the gothic exterior something was calling to her. 

"Come here, come closer." The sound in her head said. She followed the sound, caressing the stone wall as she walked around to the side of the building towards a small garden area. The energy was dark and demanding calling her to get closer. "Listen...Listen..." She opened her mouth to speak to the voice that was calling to her when someone behind her cleared their throat. She jumped turning around to find a 6'2" broad man standing there, he was wearing a sky blue sweater over a white collared t-shirt and black slacks. 

"Are you lost miss?" His voice sounded familiar to her, she looked over the man once more then shook her head. He raised an unamused brow and spoke again. "How did you get here?" Mari just clicked her tongue and blinked at the man.

'I came with Selina, Jason, and Cass.' She signed to the man. Scowling at him, she felt angry by the way he spoke to her. Who did he think he was to question her.

"Is that so?" He said nothing more but turned around and walked toward the entrance of the manor. Mari stood there stunned by the answer then quickly followed not wanting to worry her friends. _The hell was that?_ She thought to herself. She stepped into the entrance hall hearing Selina arguing with someone in a near by room. An elderly man dressed up as the butler startled her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you Miss Marinette. Miss Cassandra and Master Jason are in the living room waiting for you. This way." The butler turns and walks down the hall full of doors and pictures. The first door was slightly open but kept walking to another open archway of the living room finding a pacing Jason and a nervous Cass. "I'll bring in some tea and snacks.

* * *

Selina stood in the study walking back and forth with Bruce arguing about Marinette. 

"I seriously believe she is being drugged!" 

"She appears to be fine Selina. Listen to me. Remember her first performance?" She gave a small nod. "The trapeze swing it didn't break. They had replaced the old rope with new ones the night before the performance. She has been doing these kind of stunts like that for years." 

"Years? She has only been with the circus for two years. You are beginning to get on my nerves Mr. Wayne." She was almost growling when Alfred's voice made them fall silent. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you Miss Marinette. Miss Cassandra and Master Jason are in the living room waiting for you. This way." They walked past the study then out of hearing range again. "It's your oldest" played from Selina's cell making her dig into her purse to answer it quickly.

"Dick I'm a little busy with your father right now. Can I call you back?"

"Actually that's good. Put me on speaker." Dick demanded and she does so. "kay, so Harley came to the precinct and dropped off a bag of pills. Demanded we test them and call you with the results." Selina looked at Bruce with a grin.

"What did you find out?" Bruce spoke first.

"These are not everyday pills. The first pill is a Vicodin mainly a painkiller. The second pill..." He paused as he shifted in his seat. " It's a cocktail in one. As far as we are able to identify, it is composed to be a slow acting poison. It doesn't seem deadly but too much of it could kill."

"So Arsenic." Selina stated looking down at the phone. 

"It has the effects of it yes, but it isn't the case. Where did you find this Selina?" Dicks voice was annoyed and tired.

"I took it from our ladybug." The sound of a chair being tossed back as it seems Dick stood up and slammed his hands into his desk. "Is there a chance we can easily take her off the medication?"

"No, we don't know how long the drug has been in her system. If we take it away from her, it could cause a negative effect. I'll have to send this over to Tim for further research." 

"She was only on the medication for only two weeks. Surely we can just take it away." Selina looked at Bruce concern yearning him to help.

"I guess...but for now we need to keep an eye on her, find out if she is having any side effects from this drug. You said you got this from Mari, where is she now?" 

"She's here at the manor." Bruce said rubbing his temples processing this information.

"Good! Keep her there as long as you can. Bruce, we got to protect her. If she is being targeted she needs to leave the Circus." Dick pushed the matter until Bruce caved.

"Fine. Fine... She can stay. but until this is resolved. Dick you and Tim find out what is in this drug. Get Pamela involved then get back to me asap. The circus leaves November 1st." Dick said okay then hung up. Selina looked at Bruce happy he finally accepted his defeat. "No, don't look at me like that. You have to help watch her too. If she is being targeted."

"Of course. I will be going to the doctor from the hospital tomorrow. Let's go join the kids."

* * *

'What's wrong?' Mari asked toward the bothered Jason.

"Mari!" Jason runs over to the woman and hugged her. "I thought you got lost, I was about to go find you." She couldn't help but giggle from his antics.

'I'm sorry I worried you both. I was very interested in the exterior of the manor I got where I needed to go.' Cass got up and pushed Jason away and hugged Mari. She softly pet's Cass's head as Alfred stepped in without the tea and treats.

"Dinner is ready." He turns and leaves the room as Jason reaches to touch Mari's shoulder only to be interrupted by Cass. She drags Mari out of the room by her hand and walk her to the dining room. Jason just shake his head and following quietly. Cass sat down beside Mari as Selina sat across from Cass near the Blue sweater man and Jason sat across from Mari. Both Selina and Bruce looked tired from their discussion. He knew what it was about but left it alone for the night. He can talk see what he can do tomorrow. Tonight is about having a good time before the busy week hits. 

Dinner consisted of steak, potatoes, and steamed squash with a steady conversation. Mari found out that the man she met last night at the circus and the man outside of the manor were the same person, Bruce Wayne, father of Jason and Cass and boyfriend to Selina. The last part appeared to have surprised Marinette more. She also found out that Alfred is more than just a butler, he is the family friend, father figure of Bruce since he was born, and grandfather to everyone in the house. This man didn't look like he was a day over forty-five. _This man is either a vampire or has immortality._ Mari thought as she stared at the man a little longer. Bruce cleared his throat grabbing everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry" Selina, Alfred, and Jason blinked, surprised by the sudden apology. "for being rude to you outside the manor." Mari smiled and signed "thank you." The same three were not aware about what happened outside the manor, they only assumed the scene at the circus. They looked to Mari equally confused by the apology. Cass moved her hands in the air towards her father gaining his attention.

'I know its a school night, but can Mari stay the night? Please?' She gave him the puppy dog eyes and pouty lip earning her a nod from him. Cass gave a squeal and hugged Mari then jumped up and hugged Bruce.

'I can't stay I need to go back to the circus.' Cass pouted from the notion as Selina spoke up.

"That is not to worry about it. We have plenty of clothes here for the night and we can go back tomorrow once you're all rested. Right Alfred?" He nodded.

"I will bring clothes to Miss Cassandra's room for you to change your clothes." Mari blinked taking this all in. 

'Alright.' Cass jumped and hugged Mari again before taking her and dragging her down the hall to her room.


	12. She's spending the night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari's first sleep over, in a huge manor, what can go wrong?

If Cass wasn’t holding onto Mari’s wrist, she’d have been so lost in the manor. She had to go up two flights of stairs and walk down another hall until the 5th door on the right was in her face. A sign clearly handmade hung at eye level for an adult. “CASS’S ROOM. NO BOYS!” it read with a drawing of a little girl holding a sword to three tall boys and it made Marinette smile. To have so many brothers it was understandable. Cass opened the door and the room wasn’t as dark and as the rest of the manor. The floor was white tiles with tinges of blue specks, the walls were painted blue of each shade done by Cass herself. A full size bed sat in a corner across from the balcony double doors, left of the bed was a massive armorer, and a bathroom across the room.

‘Wow, you have taste.’ Mari walked around the room finding papers full of words and drawings crumbled up into balls near the desk by the bathroom. 'Why are these here?’ She picked one up and found a drawing of a woman that looked to be dressed in red one piece suit with black spots all over her body. And a red mask also covered in spots.

'I drew that after my favorite superhero I learned about four years ago. I was seven when I drew that.’

'I thought Batman or his Robins would be your favorite.’ Mari gave a soft giggle then noticed Cass had looked down as Mari put the paper down on the desk and knelt down next to her. She touched her hand to take her attention

'What’s wrong?’ Before Cass could answer the door received a gentle knock and then opened revealing Alfred holding a bundle of clothes.

“They were Ms. Browns clothes when she lived here. Let me know if there is anything you would need. Miss Marinette.” She gave a nod and motioned a thank you as she took the clothes.

“Miss Cassandra, it is about almost 9 o'clock. You should get to bed soon.” Cass gave the elder man a hug and said good night to him. Alfred smiled and walked out leaving the two girls alone again.

'So, I never had a sleep over before. What do we do.’ Cass’s eyes lit up and smiled from ear to ear. She ran to get her pajamas and then a box from the bathroom of hair stuff and a small selection of nail polish placing them all on the bed.

'This will be fun!’ They smiled at each other and prepared for bed.

* * *

“Where’s Dick?” Tim asked Damian as he walked into the Batcave.

“He’s still stuck at the Precinct. Apparently there is a match between the pills Harley brought in and the residue in the latest street kid’s autopsy.” Tim froze in place and look up at Damian almost dropping his coffee. “What?”

"Nothing, so why are you home then, shouldn't you be helping him?" Tim corrected himself and sipped back to his coffee as he turned back to the computer. 

"Dick sent me back to go on patrol with you and Jason. Apparently Batman is going to MIA for the night." He raised a brow to Tim who refused to give any form of reaction. He pushed the second chair around and sat in it facing him. "So, have you met Selina's 'Sister'?" Tim's face brighten a bit as he sipped his coffee. 

"I have. The night of her second performance. Well, technically we all met her just before her first performance. But she was so much prettier without all that stage make up and costume. She was wearing a yellow one shoulder shirt." He drunk the last of his coffee and pouted. "What about you, how was your date with Mari?" It was Damian's turn to blush.

"It was nice. I took her to that dance club in New Gotham. I swear if I didn't think we would be out that long. She had looked tired under her excitement when I picked her up. But she danced none stop."

"Freaking Selina pulling Jason to go shopping. He got lucky Mari was with them. Did you see that purple dress she was in."

"We all did. It was in the House Chat. She was defiantly gorgeous in it." Tim commented.

"She looks really skinny compared to her two years ago." Damian pulled up his phone and handed it to Tim. It was a photo of Coccinelle. There was a caption underneath the photo "Newest member, wonderful performer!". Damian sighed and leaned forward more. "Do you think dad was convinced by Ring Leader Casso? Think she was just pulling stunts?" 

"I'm not sure, but she couldn't have faked that panic attack last night." Alfred walked in clearing his throat making the boys jump. 

"Miss Cass and Miss Marinette are all ready for bed, you should be already suited to go meet Jason." Damian blinked confused by the statement then looked to Tim.

"Marinette? Selina's sister?" Damian asked. Alfred nodded and both boys eyes widen. Quickly they both went and got changed and headed out. Alfred laughed taking his seat in front of the computer and connected to Red Hood. 

"Robins are on their way." He took this time to search into the circus members himself. _If what I heard from the masters' phone call with Dick is correct, this has been there is more than meets the eye._

* * *

The girls sat on the bed in their pajamas, Mari was really lose around her hips but she made due with a hair tie. Cass was braiding Mari's hair as she painted Cass's toes beside her. They tried to keep their giggling down when Mari tickled Cass's foot. But it didn't last long tik Mari tickled Cass more getting her to laugh more and loudly. Cass tried to wiggle out from Mari's hold. She got free then pounced on her tickling her back. Marinette gave a sudden squeak and rolls off the bed leaving a thump. 

"Noooo... Hahaha.." The word escaped her lips that it surprised both girls. They looked toward the door thinking it was from someone outside. No one spoke again. It was then that Marinette realized it was her own voice. It sounded foreign and small. 

'Did you speak? It sounded cute!' Cass was excited as she knelt on her bed toward the floor. 'Can you do it again.' Mari covered her lips with her hand as she attempted to say something again only for nothing but air came out. A pout played on Cass's lip as she climbed off the bed and sat on her lap. 

'Tell me about your favorite hero. Is she really as super as her title?' It made Cass smile gain then started telling Mari. 

'Her name was Ladybug, she was a hero in Paris, since she was fourteen. She had a partner he was similar to Catwoman, but blonde hair and a boy. They fought a bad guy I can't remember his name though.' Cass took a minute to remember the stories. 'Some said that the two hero's were together. Some said they were just friends.' This made Mari laugh suddenly. She listened to Cass telling Mari about Ladybug. Occasionally making her laugh or blush at times. The feels confused her. 'But some reason after the bad guy was handed to the police, She disappeared. About two years ago. It was said on the news. If I remember right.' With a yawn Cass rubbebed her eye's and she got climbing into the bed. Mari tucked her in, leaving a gentle kiss on her head then stroke her hair until she fell asleep. It didn't take long for Mari to follow.

_ **"Ladybug! The akuma it's getting away!" The boy dressed as a black cat shouted. ** _

_ **"Not on my watch Chat stay with the victim." She chased after the butterfly trying to capture it with her yo-yo each time missing the creature. "Damn... Wait no!" A blue feather landed on it and became a giant butterfly. It sprayed a silky thread around her body immobilizing her. She screamed. Pure terror filled the caccoon she was trapped in, her partner was out there alone and she couldn't help him. Beeping were heard around her. ** _

_ **"Where is that coming from.. " The beeping escalated and then stopped, a light filled the caccoon, and there was a little red mouse bug floating in front of her. She opened her mouth to say something only to be stabbed in the throat through the caccoon. ** _

Marinette woke up with loud gasp, holding her throat, and tears ran down her cheek. She looked over seeing Cass's clock saying it was 04:30. Quietly she slid off the bed and went to the bathroom throwing up in the toilet. _Cass's story must have gotten to me._ She stood up and rinsed her face off and examined her neck. _I need to drink something. _Mari leaves the room as quiet as possible walking around the hall getting lost in the manor until she finally found the stairs. _Ugh! This is too big. _She goes downstairs having to search the grand entrance for a way to the kitchen. She remembered the living room and the study but some reason no idea where the kitchen or dining room is. 

_Found it! _She found the glorious white kitchen with an island in the middle covered by a grey granite counter. Cabinets filled with almost everything and Marinette had to search for cups. _Cups...no...plates...Cups...no...herbs...Cups...yes! Now the tea.... _She pouted having to hunt some more finally she found the tea and coffee in a pantry that hid beside the fridge. She heated the water in a kettle and sat on the island holding her cup tightly in place as she waited. She closed her eyes listening for whistling but hears voices instead, calling for her to remember, to wake up. Her head started to burn hurting from temple to temple. She couldn't hear the whistle of the kettle as it screamed. The voices got louder and louder and then a harsh silence. She felt someone touch her shoulder and snapped her eyes open finding the shadow with blue eyes staring at her. She held back a scream and stared back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza, Sorry for this horrid delay. My brain has been deactivated with figuring out details to do this chapter. Hope it's to your liking.


	13. Her First Morning There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes after a nightmare? Tea and shadows?

Tim walked up from the Batcave hearing something going on in the kitchen. The light was on so he decided to cautiously he walks towards the noise, a whistling happened and he ran inside ready to attack when he noticed a woman sitting on the island holding the cup filled with a tea bag and _asleep? _He walks over to turn off the burner and move the kettle then gently places his hand in her shoulder to wake her up. He didn't expect to be met with a tight grip around his arm and wide dilated eyes staring at him with panic. The cup she held in her hand was now shattered on the floor around his feet. 

"Hey, it's okay. I thought you were asleep." He spoke calmly, hoping to pull her out of where ever her mind had gone. "Your safe here. Hey.. " He moves his right hand up and softly stroke her cheek with his thumb. The grip around his arm loosened and soon her posture relaxed followed by a slow breath of air.

"There you are. You okay?" Tim asked, looking at her face and smiled. When she gave him a small nod he stepped back. Mari had jumped down then gasped looking down at her feet. Tim gawked at her then as quickly picked her up and back on the island. "Seriously did you forget you dropped the cup?" Tim ran over to the closet and pulls out a broom, sweeping up the pieces into a pile by the trash can then grabbed the emergency kit from under the sink with a towel. He pulled a bar stool over and sat down placing the towel over his lap then her left foot. 

"This is going to hurt. Try not to move so much okay?" She gave him a nod then he went to removing the pieces.

* * *

The shadow moved his hand to her face, moving it gently against her skin she began to relax. The shadow man shifted then appeared to be a man she met before. _Tim? When did be get here? _She let out a held breath and stared at him a minute tryin to capture what he was saying. 

""There you are. You okay?" Tim smiled at her and she nodded slowly processing what was happening. When Tim stepped back, she saw the kettle had been moved and instantly remembered she was making tea. She hopped down, unaware she didn't have the coffee cup in her hand, and landed on a small pile of ceramic pieces. Mari felt a small pinch on her left foot which brought her gasps lightly. Suddenly she was back up on the island and Tim was running around.

_Did I do something? What happened? _He quickly swept the floor then had a first aid kit sitting beside her. She didn't register what was happening until he picked up her foot and blood was dripping from it. _That looks like it should hurt. _

"This is going to hurt, so don't move okay?" She gave him a small nod as he focused on removing the pieces of ceramic from her foot. It she was supposed to feel pain or prodding on her foot she didn't. It felt odd to her, like a soft sensation gliding against her skin. She think it would be tickling but it felt more of a light touch gliding along her skin leaving a trail of relaxing shivers. Tim cursed under his breath lifting her foot up a bit more for a closer look. 

"This piece went in a bit deep. If it hurts I'll stop." Mari nodded again tilted her head back to close her eyes. A sudden sharp pain startled her snapping her head back toward Tim as he took out the small shard from her foot. He placed it on the towel and grabbed the gauze from the kit pushing it against her foot then wrapped it up in white bandage. "There. Not a good way to start a morning huh?" He teased as he put everything away. Mari watched him before deciding to get off the counter to make tea. 

She put her wrapped foot down only to receive pain going up her leg. Quickly she puts all her weight on her right foot and hopped to the kettle, turn the burner on, and look for a new cup.

* * *

Tim returned to the kitchen after putting everything away but the kit and stood surprised by the sight. She had pulled out two cups and was waiting for the prewarm kettle to hear up again. 

"I guess you're okay" He scowled at the woman eyeing her foot and picks her back up putting her on the stool. She had given him a small squeak and blushed suddenly. 

'I'm sorry, I caused a problem so early.' Mari signed to Tim looking down at her hands. Tim shook his head and just smiled. 

"Your fine. Why are you here if I may ask?" He turned to turn off the stove and pour the hot water into the cups. He covered them with two plates then sit by Mari. 

'Cass invited me to sleep over. Your father, right? approved even though it's a school night.' 

"At least you weren't outside in the city again." He Snickered at himself then looked up to see a confused face. "What?"

'How do you know I didn't just get back from there?' She raised a brow and watched him on the defense. He leaned over a decade grabbed her cup and hold it out to her. 

"Because I know all." She playfully scowled at him and took the cup from him. He just smiled and sipped his cup. It tasted odd and warm with hint of honey. "Not bad, you have good taste. So, why are you awake? It's 5 am now." She gave him a shrug and just drank her tea quietly. Tim figured he wouldn't get answer from Mari and drank his cup.

* * *

Alfred walked into the kitchen not surprised to find Master Tim asleep at the island, but he was surprised to find Miss Marinette's head asleep on his back. He smiled then started to make breakfast, as everyone else started to wake up for the day. Miss Cass walked downstairs first wearing her school uniform, followed by Master Damian wearing his suite, running into the kitchen to steal a muffin from Alfred. He stopped seeing the two asleep on the island. 

"The hell? When did this happen?" Master Damian loudly whispered as Miss Cass walked in and sat down next to Miss Marinette. Alfred held a finger to his lip and handed him a thermos of coffee and muffin freshly out of the oven. Master Damian looked to be a bit jealous of the currently situation leaving in a steamed rush out the door. Alfred just smiled and continued finishing up breakfast as Master Jason arrived. 

"Breakfast will be on the table in a minute." Master Jason raised a brow a similar look that Master Damian had. They both walked out to the dining room, leaving Alfred alone to laugh a bit. Miss Cass gently touched Miss Marinette's back startling the poor girl awake. She laughed as Miss Marinette blushed, and Master Tim remained unphased.

'Good morning. When did you get here?' Miss Cass asked. They had their conversation as Alfred the preparations for breakfast. Master Bruce and Miss Selina walked into the kitchen finding the four of them in the kitchen. 

"Oh, good morning Mari! Did you sleep well?" Miss Selina exclaimed as she walked over the girl in her pajamas. Alfred was setting the table unaware of what they were talking about Master Jason sat in the same spot as last night and Master Bruce walks in taking a seat at the head of the table as waiting for the others to join. 

"Master Damian left really this morning for work. I'll wake up Master Tim now. So you can eat." Alfred said then walked away not waiting for Bruce to say anything. "Misses Selina, Cass, and Marinette it's time for breakfast. Please move to the dining room." 

"Perfect, thank you Alfred." Miss Selina said and walked to the dining room followed by Miss Cass. Miss Marinette was waking up Master Tim who responded easily and rubbed his eyes. He looked well rested and looked to the young woman carefully. 

"Is it morning already?" Master Tim said as he yawned getting the young woman a smile. 

"Master Tim it's time for breakfast. Let's eat then change for the day." Alfred instructed and he nodded, getting up off the chair and helped Miss Marinette down off the stool. Alfred brow rose high when he saw the young woman not limp a little to holding onto Master Tim's arm for support. _This explains why there was blood and a broken cup the trash. _


	14. What They Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Damian had enough waiting. It's time to investigate this circus.

Damian slammed the thermos on Dick's desk angry about something. Dick gave a questioning glance to him who brushed it off. 

"Got anything new?" His tone was harsher than normal. 

"First, what's wrong with you? Second, nothing yet. But Pamela is looking into this too to help find out this poison." Dick said 

"I don't want to talk about it. So, so far we haven't got a lead and we are just stuck. Great! I think it's time we go to the circus." Damian grabbed his jacket and went toward the door. Dick quickly followed not wanting to be left here any longer. They got into Damian's car and drove toward Amusment Mile. 

Meanwhile, someone was walking around Marinette's tent. They entered it rumaged, then left going off to their own tent. Damian pulled up not even thirty minutes after, they got out of the car and walked around the grounds. The games were covered in tarps, the signs were down for the week, and only the main tent and those of circus members were up. It gave more of an eerie feel to it. 

"It makes sense, they are night people. It's a night circus. Of course they'd be asleep." Damian said with a sour face. "It's a good chance to look around where Bruce didn't." Dick had to agree it would be. Just something just felt off about it. 

"Okay. You go to the east side I'll take the West and meet back on the middle. K?" Damian nodded and headed off. Dick walked west, keeping his feet light to the ground not wanting to sturr up the neighborhood. Each tent quietly peeked in, if no one was inside they entered and slightly touched everything. Dick found a red tent no bigger than a studio apartment that was open. Cautiously he walked to it expecting someone to be awake and inside. He moved the opening and peered in finding it empty of person but in a dangerous mess. _How does anyone move around in here. _He moved the fabric around putting them in a pile as he tried to walk, catching a glimpse of a hand under the pile. 

"Damian get over to the red cherry tent. I think we have another victim." He cancelled the call and dialed Tim.

* * *

Marinette had Selina all over her with questions about her foot. It was cute to watch as she blushed from embarrassment. She held a smile on her face trying to explain the situation and apologized for falling asleep on Tim, which made him blush and look away. His phone vibrated in his pocket, excused himself from the table and walked out of the dining room, answering the call. 

"Dick what's up?" Dick was quirt for a second then spoke up. 

"We have another victim." 

"Okay, was be drugged by the same thing?" Tim was confused. He is only helping Dick solve the poison issue with Ivy.

"I don't know yet, but I found them in one of the circus member's tent." 

"Then bring them in." 

"We can't, they aren't here. Can you meet me here you and Damian can seem to pick out details better than me." Tim smirked at that. 

"Yeah but l'll have to bring Jason along. Don't touch anything until we get there." He disconnected the line and walked back to the dining room find an emotionless Bruce and four laughing faces. "Jason, Mari, we should get ready. We have something to do today." Marinette looked at him confused. Selina looked at Tim concerned by the tone Tim gave. 

'Not to be rude, but why me?' Mari asked. 

"It's regarding your circus. Plus, wouldn't you like to get something for the next couple of days?" Tim's tone changed slightly again catching a brow from Bruce. 

'Right, I do need to work on my costume for Saturday too.' She turned to Bruce a little timidily then asked. 'If that is okay with you, sir?' Everyone held their breath as they waited. 

"That's fine. Alfred can get a room for you ready while you are gone." 

"Already done sir." Alfred confirmed with a hearty smile. Jason looked at Tim confused. He held his finger to his lips letting him know he'll explain later. Jason helped Mari out from the chair who leaned down and kissed Cass on the head telling her to be good at school then went upstairs holding Jason's arm. 

"Tim, what's really going on?" Bruce's asked leaning forward to lay his hands over his mouth. Tim gave them the whole phone call he had with Dick and everything last night. Bruce scowled hearing the situation and gets up. 

"Selina and I will be in the office if you boys need me. Cass let's get you to school."' They nodded and Tim gave Cass a hug before heading upstairs himself to change into another set of clothes. 

After thirty minutes they met at the top of the stairs clothes and ready to go. Jason carried Mari down the stairs causing her to blush ahain and hide her face in his neck. Tim laughed feeling a bit jealous of the embrace she gave. Alfred had set a pair of crutches by the rail of the stairs before he left and Tim helped adjust it to Mari's height. He left to get the car as Jason stayed by her to follow they got outside and Tim pulled up opening the front passenger door. Once piled in they headed to the carnivsl ground.

* * *

Damian walked up to the tent looking around it for any signs of activity, feeling eyes following him around. He walks to the front of the tent and looks down at Dick kneeling at the pile. 

"This is a mess. Any idea whose tent this is?" Damian walked around finding a knocked over tri-fold panel, a lamp that is missing a bulb, and a hand under the fabric by Dick. "Well, I can say we have a suspect now." 

"Tim should be here in a minute with Jason."

"Why?" 

"Because I need both of you on this to help spot anything I don't see. That feeling is back but I can't figure out why."' Dick says standing up. The sun was coming up over the circus making the tent brighter to see now. A car pulled up outside the gates of the ground and ruffling noises surrounded the tent. 

"We have company." The two turned around ready to fight if necessary.

* * *

Marinette wasn't expecting to go to the circus today. She was also confused to how her one night stay has become a week stay. _Did I miss something in last night's conversation at dinner_. She sat in the car quietly as Tim drove them to the grounds. It was always odd to be awake at this time when she was home. Usually she'd be asleep until the sun was high above town or city she lived in. The sun was just coming up from the ocean that surrounded the city. The view was breath taking but was long gone after the circus appeared in sight. 

Another car was parked outside the gate. She raised a brow before moving to open the door only to almost fall out when Jason opened it for her and caught her. 

"Whoa, I got you." He played an Innocent smile and helped her to her feet, well foot, holding out her crutches. "Sorry about that. Let's go find your room."

"Tent" Tim corrected. "She sleeps in a red cherry tent. Only one that color actually." Mari smiked hiding her slowly blushing face again. _He remembered. _She led the way, Jason and Tim beside her as they walked making sure she doesn't fall as well watching to see the members wake up. They walked about five minutes finding her tent blocked by a few of the members. 

"What's going on?" Jason said when no one answered, Marinette placed her finger and thumb between her lips and whistled grabbing everyone's attention. They stared at the girl then quickly separated letting her see Damian and another man in front of her tent ready to fight.

"Dick what's going on?" Jason said behind Marinette.

"We were waiting for you when they decided to show up and surround us with weapons." Damian spoke glaring at the "mob" of people. 

"We thought you were thieves or rapists." Cole spoke up walking from the otherside of the group. "Ah! Cocco what happened?!" Ze ran over to Mari and looked her over. "Did they do this?" Ze turned and glared at the men. Marinette shook her head and smiked softly. 

'I'm fine, I hurt my foot practicing and these two helped me take care of it.' She wasn't lying, she didn't want them to know she was gone. 'Can you tell me why you're in my tent?' Dick and Damian paled then looked over her shoulder. She turned to look at Tim and he too was pale. Damian spoke first clearing his throat to gain composer. 

"We found evidence that lead us to the circus and as we searched, your tent looked like it was rumaged through. Detective Grayson and I stepped into make sure the occupant was okay, only to find something unexpected." Cole glared at Damian as he spoke. Mari wasn't sure what he was talking about and crutched forward to the entrance of her tent. Jason, Tim, and Cole followed, refusing to let Damian and Dick block the way. She let out a gasp, dropping a crutch as she covered her mouth. Her tent was completely trashed. Her sewing machine was thrown on the floor broken, her fabric and costumes were all over the room torn and piled, and her trifold was collapsed over her suitcase. Before her eyes wandered further to the bed, Cole covered her eyes and and held her back to keep her from falling. 

"What's the meaning of this?" Cole's voice was harsh. "You come to our circus in the morning when we are all sleeping and destroy her room." If she could see, Mari would have witnessed four flinching men. 

"We didn't do this. Like I said, we saw it open and ransacked so we checked to see if everything was okay. We didn't do this to her tent and put a body beside her bed." Damian froze from the words he let out. Mari ripped her head away from Cole and stepped inside dropping the crutch and limp in. Tim tried to stop her from moving evidence around but she smacked his hand away throwing the fabrics around to find Doctor Panacea dead by the bed. Cole ran away crying almost gagging as the tent began to be surrounded by everyone from the circus.

* * *

"Thank you Dr. Francis Dulmacher. It has been a pleasure working with you. Why yes, it is wired to you already. Alright. Goodbye." He hung up the phone and smiled at his accomplishments. He walked over to the crowd around Coccinelle's tent waiting to see what will happen to the detectives when Coccinelle arrives on crutches and two other men. He was seething with anger but quickly fixed himself. He tapped the blonde woman, Britney if he remembered correctly, taking her attention. 

"When one of the two men says something, you will begin." He held the woman's gaze then waited. A loud whistle was heard from where Cocco stood and all attention was on her.


	15. The Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Body found in her tent, will she be arrested?

"Mari, come out. Mari?" She could hear Tim's voice calling for her but she refused to move. Something in her clicked, like an on switch to her brain to investigate her surroundings. She looked around her tent, her home now violated and torn apart. 

"We need to call this on Dick. We're going to have to take her in too." Damian spoke behind her. 

"Wait a minute, your going arrest Marinette? You crazy? She wasn't even here!" Jason advanced the two. She looked back to the body, taking in every detail possible. When they weren't looking she moved the fabric off the man looking him over. 

_This isn't right. _She stood up and looked around again ignoring the guys arguing. Dick had gotten on the phone calling someone as Jason and Tim argued with Damian over arresting her. The crowd moved away no longer wanting to be apart of the issue hoping to be left alone by the officers who come. 

_Why is this familiar? _She looked to the debating crowd finding a man about 5'9" watching her. He looked young in his early 30s, dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes with a hint of yellow. _Why is he here? _

"...wasn't here!" Jason's voice pulled her out of focus and turned her attention to him. When she looked back the man was gone. A GCSI truck pulled up to the scene, not even bothering to stop at the grounds gate. A man a head taller than her climbed out, blonde hair tied back into a pony tail, and piercing annoyed green eyes. 

"Let's take a look." He said in a bored tone grabbing his camera and stand out side the tent. "Please move ma'am. You're in the way." Marinette moved but stayed by the entrance to watch. He snapped photos of everything in the tent, not leaving a single item unturned. 

"Felix's bossy, but he gets it done. You okay?" Dick had walked up to her watching with her carefully. 

'I'll be alright. Are you guys going to arrest me as a suspect?' She signed keeping her eyes only on the man snapping photos. 

"We will have to bring you in for questioning. But only because it is your tent. Do you know who he is?" 

'Dr. Panacea. He was the circus medic. He also is the one who helped me after I visited the hospital. I didn't like him at first, didn't trust him honestly always gave me the creeps.' She held her left arm, giving it a slight squeeze. Mari heard Dick sigh before she continued. 'He's the reason for why I'm out of the cast so soon.' 

"I wondered about that. Weren't you suppose to be in it for over a month. Why is it off now?" The arguing behind them finally ended as another officer walked up to them talking to Damian. 

'Selina asked me that too. I don't know, it felt like to me had passed in a blink of an eye and it came off. Doctor said I was healed up. But I still had to take my meds if I began feeling any pain. Which I should be taking now for my foot.' They both looked down at her foot finding she doesn't have her crutches. 

"Are you two done flirting so I can tell you what I discovered?" Mari blushed then looked up at the voice seeing the blonde stand there with his camera. Dick cleared his throat and nodded.

"Go ahead."

"So the body was killed within 48 hours. Body temperature cool and he looks just as beat up as our last victim. Here's the killer, he wasn't killed here. Just placed." 

'I could have told you that. You missed something in your report.' Felix raised his brow and bobbed his head toward the body. She shook her head and turned around limping toward the medical tent.

* * *

"Mari wait up." Dick followed surprised the injured woman can be so fast. Tim and Jason ran after followed by Felix who just strolled. They made it to the medical tent finding the place also destroyed. Blood covered the ground, medicine equipment disbursed around tent stuck in the mattress. Felix raised his brow and snapped photos again. 

"Okay, so this is what I missed? Obviously I was only told of the red tent." He gave a sour look to her. 

'No. Dick your about as tall as the Doctor. Stand here.' She points to be in front of her and as he did she began explaining. 'The body in my tent is shown to be battered up and warm. However, in order to get those marks he'd had to have fought someone here. That person would have to had stood about my height or taller.' Marinette grabbed Dick around the neck with her right hand and thrusted her left hand toward his stomach but not touching him with her fist. 

As Mari was demonstrating a whole scene, Damian and an officer walked over catching the end of the scene where Dick as thrown to the ground. 

"Getting beat up too?" Damian remarked. Dick gave a glare and stood up dusting himself off. 

"No, Marinette was explaining a scene that could have happened." Dick said. Tim and Jason looked at each other then back to Mari. 

"How would you know that?" Jason asked. Felix's camera flashed every thing inside the tent and at Mari. 

'It's the way the tent looks. I only followed the clues. When who ever placed his body in my tent, he made it look like I could have killed him and if I'm right probably your other victims. If I heard correctly.' When no one confirmed she turned away and walked to a near by tree and sat down. Jason watched her settle on place then turned his attention to his brothers.

"Your going to still take her in." He stated. 

"She knows something. She knows the victim and possibly who's after her." Dick said. Damian sent the officer away as he walked over to them. "She might be out lead we need to protect her and the city." 

"Hey guys, I think your girlfriend is asleep." Felix spoke interrupting them. "And she's either bleeding or she stepped in the victims blood." Jason ran over to her. Mari was asleep and running a fever. He unwrapped her left food, finding it covered in her blood. 

"Felix, can we use the medical kit from from there?" Tim asked. Felix just shrugged and snapped another photo of the kit then walked back to the red tent to collect the body. Tim took it as a yes and searched for the kit, grabbing stitching and a purple bandage wrap. 

"Can I ask what happened?" Dick asked carefully. 

"She stepped on a broken coffee cup this morning and then walked without her crutches on grass and rocks, opening her wound. Oh nothing major." Sarcasm spilled from Tim like river to an ocean. Dick's eyes widen and ran over to help Tim look for the supplies. Damian ran over to Todd and knelt down beside Mari, feeling her head. He picked u other phone and called Selina.

* * *

Selina was at the hospital with Bruce talking with Dr. Hamric when "Cops" played from her purse. 

"Excuse me." She stepped outside the door and answers. "Damian what is it"

"Mari has a fever but she's asleep." Damian spoke quickly over the phone. 

"Okay, hold that thought. I'm with her doctor now." She walked back into the doctors office with, a worried look. "Dr. Hamric, my sister has a fever, what should we give her?"

"With her pain medication I gave her she should only be taking the Tylenol. Did she catch a cold?" The doctor looked concerned. 

"No, it might have been brought on by the pain in her shoulder. Thank you." She smiled and turned back to the door to talk to her phone. "Damian, is her bag with her?"

"Bag...Yes."

"Inside are her medication." She heard him rummaging inside it then heard the shaking on the phone.

"Found em. Okay. Thanks Selina." He hung up before she can ask any further questions leaving her in silence. 

"Sorry about that. It's been her first fever since she came in." She sat down beside Bruce and held his hand.

"Not to worry. So you said there were concerns about her medication?" He sat forward his mouth on his thumbs. 

"Yes, her Vicodin. There seemed to be something else in there that is causing her to feel... " She had to think of the right word. "..sick did you get anything back on her blood work?" 

"We was clean from any usual tests, but she did test positive for a toxin we can't identify. We sent it to our science lab for further information." Dr. Hamric sat back rubbing his hand. "Has she gained any weight since she was last here?"

"We haven't noticed yet, but she had her cast removed." Selina mentioned squeezing Bruce's hand.

"Wait how? She shouldn't be out of the cast for another 3 weeks. When did she take it off?" The doctor shot forward pulling out his file on Marinette. 

"It came off the 13th. She claimed to be feeling better. Other than the occasional headache."He nodded writing all of this down. 

"If she develops any further symptoms besides a fever please let me know so we can pin point the cause quickly." Selina looked toward Bruce who spoke up finally. 

"We think she might be having hallucinations."

* * *

Damian woke Mari up, she was groggy. 

"Mari take this it will help your fever." He placed the Tylenol against her lips, waiting for her to part them. As she did he slipped it in and reached from a bottle of water to help drown it. She gulped it down and closed her eyes again pressing it against his shoulder. 

"I was able to stitch her foot back up. We should get her home." Tim said looking at Damian. "You two can question her tomorrow when her fever breaks." Jason picked up the woman and carried her to the car. Damian sat there and stared at then as they left, Tim still glaring at Damian. "We'll see you two at home." He left after Jason getting into the car and leave the lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this felt short. I felt like I was just dragging the chapter.


	16. As She Sleeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She fell asleep, remembered, then forgot again

_ **She laid there staring at the ceiling when she opened her eyes. Mari tried to sit up but instead got pushed back down. ** _

_ **"Mari you have got to stop doing this. You're weak right now." A woman dressed in a bee costume stood over her holding a wash cloth on her head. ** _

_ **"But I have to Bee. If I don't he'll destroy everything." Her voice was very raspy and barely a whisper. ** _

_ **"It's okay. We have him contained for now. You just need to rest. You've almost lost your life." Bee said keeping her down. "Rest and we'll get him back okay?" Mari nodded weakly then closed her eyes. **_

Mari woke up seeing she is back in the manor, a cold wash cloth pressed on her forehead. She is laying in a bed with Cass laying beside her asleep. Her body is covered on sweat from her fever and her arm was in so much pain. Mari attempted to sit up only to be overcome with a heatwave that filled her body like fire. She wanted to scream but her throat was sore. Cass sat up rubbing her eyes feeling Mari shift in distress. She climbed out of bed and ran out the door. Mari's vision blurred quickly going black and fell into unconsciousness. 

**When** _ ** she reopened her eyes she was standing on the roof of a mansion. She jumped into the window landing what sounded like a puddle. Mari looked down and held back her scream. A man in a white suit laid on the floor face first into the puddle of blood, clawed up all over his body. The hero in black stood ready to attack her, but she held her hands up. ** _

** _"I'm not here to fight. Chat, look at me. It's okay now. He's gone he can't hurt you any more. Come here kitty." Mari held out her hand slowly walking close to him. He relaxed a bit as he stepped closer taking her hand into his and curled into her. "I got you kitty. It's okay now your safe." He purred as she stroked his hair keeping him in her lap. They sat there for an hour and as he slept in forever sleep, she took in the room she was in. _ **

** _It was an aviary, dead white butterflies covered the floor some dyed in the color of blood of the man. It was a dark room, only light that came in was from the open glass window. 'This isn't right. Tikki this can't be the future we hold.' She pulled up her yo-yo and clicked on a photo of the Bunnix and began texting them. A portal opened and a blue suited bunny with pink hair stepped out waiting for her to enter. _ **

** _"Kitty, I have to step away, but I want you to know that I love you. I'll see you soon." She slid herself from the feline man giving him a gentle kiss on his head and walked over to the portal. _ **

"Mari. Marinette can you hear me?" Selina sat beside her on the bed gently stroking her hair and wiping her face and neck with a cold wet cloth. "Hey there, you're awake." The heat over her body was still there but less than last time. She felt weak to move her hands wanting so badly to know what was happening. 

"Dr. Hamric is on his way." The door bell rang. "That must be him." Selina adjusted the blanket covering Mari more. Mari couldn't see who came in but she heard Alfred say someone was here to see her. Selina raised a brow a bothered look sat in her eyes. 

"Hello, I'm Doctor Hamric's assistant Dr. Whitefox. He couldn't make it due to a paitent problem. So I offered to come in his stead. I have read her file and will properly check her vitals at this time." Selina nodded slowly then kissed Mari's fevered head before stepping out of the room. An unknown woman, she assumed Dr. Whitefox, stood in her view. She had long blonde hair tied back into a pony-tail.

"Hello Coccinelle. I heard you aren't feeling well. Not to worry I shall fix you right up." Dr. Whitefox took Mari's temperature then checked her heart and lungs. "You seem to be alright. Nothing serious. Just going to give you a shot and you'll be good as new by Saturday." Marinette heard alarm bells ringing in her painful head. She pulled out Mari's left arm and wiped a spot on her shoulder with an alcoholic wipe. A knock on the door and Selina stepped back in. 

"Everything okay?" She sat back down on the bed. 

"Yes ma'am, just about to give Ms. Kyle an antibiotic shot in her arm to fight the bacteria causing the problem." Dr. Whitefox pulled out a needle filled with the medication then pushed the needle into the already painful arm and filled her blood with the drug. Once the needle was removed and a band-aid was placed, Mari felt herself wanting to sleep again. The heatwave engulfing her body again. She could hear Selina talking to the Doctor but couldn't make out ay of the words instead, she fell back to sleep. 

_ **"Are you sure this is what you want to do? You'll change the future this way." Bunnix said before she opened the portal hours ago. ** _

_ **"If it keeps Chat from dying and everyone I love from dying too." The portal opened to a fight between chat and a character in purple and white. They didn't see her yet but before she could step out she fell to her knees. Bunnix closed the portal and tried to help her up. ** _

_ **"Your burning up. We need to get you to the hospital." She refused to be moved. A**_ _**ll around her she was in fire, watching as photos of her memories burned. Everything she just saw burned away like a photo held over a lit candle. Mari jumped to grab them but when she touched they crumbled to ash. She sobbed on the black floor feeling her body burn away with the photographs.** _

* * *

"Jason take Cass out of here." Selina demanded taking the blankets off of Marinette's body. She was sweating and squirming too much to be considered a bad dream. Jason took Cass out to the living room and turn on the tv to distract the little girl. 

'I know something is wrong with Mari.. I knew when I first met her. Please tell me what's happening.' Cass asked. 

"I don't know yet little bat. But we will soon." He picked her up and snuggled her in his lap. Damian and Dick showed up at the manor. Tim sat at the island in the kitchen on his laptop typing away. A scream was heard around the manor and everyone was on edge. After an hour Selina came downstairs holding clothes and a couple wet towels. 

"She's settled down. Whatever the antibiotics she wS given must have reacted to the poison already on her system." 

"I'll take those Miss Kyle." Alfred offered taking the items away and goes toward the laundry room. 

"Poison?" Damian asked. Everyone remained silent. 

"Marinette has been ingesting poison for a long time. According to the doctor at the hospital." Bruce stepped into the living room. "Tim, did you find anything on the Doctor who entered our home?" 

"She's dead. Well died twice." Tim commented. 

"Twice?" Tim walked in and grabbed the remote changing it to show the news. 

_"Another suicide filled our street near the hospital today. A blonde woman by the name of Britney Whitefox found dead from a slash across her throat. The weapon of choice was a exacto knife." _The camera turned toward the GCSI covering the body. 

"Isn't that woman from the circus who accused you two of stealing?" Tim asked watching Dick and Damian nodded. "I don't think what Mari was given was an antibiotic." Selina ran back upstairs like a bat out of hell leaving the boys in a blank moment. 

"Why did she come instead of the hospital doctor?" Jason stearn voice spoke up. 

"Dr. Whitefox said he sent her in his place due to being tied up with another paitent." Alfred said. "I'm going to go make a light dinner. If you need me I'll be in the kitchen." He disappeared from the room. 

"Dick I'm going back to the precinct. Tim come with me." Damian said dragging his brother who had a random cup of coffee in his hand. Dick didn't even respond instead he went down to the batcave. 

'Is Mari going to die?' Cass signed looking at Jason with the saddest eyes. 

"No Cass. She will be a right. We won't let her die without trying to save her." Jason hugged her to his chest and stroke her hair. "We'll save her."

* * *

_ **"Hey Mari are you hungry?" A small woman without a face spoke to her. ** _

_ **"Yes Maman. What are you making?" Her voice was foreign, speaking in a language she wasn't aware of. Before the woman she was talking to went up in flame leaving her in a dark room again. She turned around finding a full length mirror with a light on the reflection showing herself laying on a bed as Selina and Bruce sat beside her. ** _

_ **"Marinette I know I haven't given you the best impression of myself, but know we will save you. You're important to my family which makes you important to me." His voice spoke to her through the mirror and he left. Selina laid her head on Mari's lap tired. Mari touched the mirror tears dripping down her cheek.** _

_ ** 'Why am I crying?' She wiped her cheek then the mirror changed it seemed to be a different day. Her body was wearing another outfit. Cass was sitting on the bed with her reading not quite out loud but she mouthed each word to the sleeping Mari. She appeared to be reading about Robin Hood and his greatest adventures. The mirror decided to change to another day. Dick was beside her bed in a chair. He held her hand, stroking it gently with his thumb. ** _

_ **"Hey, I know we only met twice. Each time not official introduction, but I'm Richard Grayson. I usually go by Dick with my family and friends. This must be a bit silly, but when I first saw you perform the first night you came, I fell in love with you. In fact I think my brothers did too." He chuckled at himself. "You've been asleep for a few days now. It's already Friday. If you wake up I want to take you away from the circus. Will you let me do that. You'll be safe here with us." ** _

** _The mirror filled into flames exposing a Shadow as big as the mirror wrapping it's arms tightly around her body. She wiggled and tried to fight it off but couldn't get free. It held her in place sending back into the darkness. _ **

Mari's body shifted making Dick stand up. She lifted her hand and blocking the light in the room as her vision adjusted. She looked up at the man beside her then tried to sit up, her left arm was bruised from shoulder to wrist but she forced herself through the pain until she was sitting against the headboard. 

'Where am I? This isn't the circus. Am I in the hospital?' She signed hastely. 

"Whoa, please slow down I didn't catch all of that." She stopped and looked at Dick carefully then asked again slower. "Your at the manor, you got sick when you went to pick up your things at the circus and has been in asleep since then." She held a confused face which bothered him. Dick stood and left the room, calling for Selina.

* * *

She was sitting in the kitchen with Harley when she heard Dick shout for her. Quickly they both ran up finding a worried Dick. 

"She's awake. But she doesn't seem to remember anything." He murmured stepping aside to let them in. The girl stood next to Mari, Selina almost in tears as she stared at them. She gave a wave and tilted her head. 

"Marinette, what do you remember?" Harley spoke and the little woman signed. 

'I was in bed thinking about my next routine for this Saturday's performance, it's our second to last weekend here. And I heard a fight happening in the medical tent. I got up and walked over to see what was happening. When I got to the tent I had stepped on a piece of glass that had been shattered.' She waited, thinking about what happened next. 'My best friend, Cole, said we needed to move the body. I don't remember after that. I thought I was dreaming the whole thing.' She looked up at the three of them nervously. A pain in left foot pulled her attention away, lifting the blanket to find her foot wrapped in bandages, and paled. 

'It really happened.' 


	17. Truth Be Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is a little short I'm sorry!

Selina and Dick stepped out of the room leaving Harley with Mari. 

"Heya Darling, how do you feel?" She shook her hand and smiled. "Can I check? I'm a doctor in practice. I promise I wont hurt you." Marinette smiled and moved the blanket off her body. Harley stood and checked her body, feeling her heart, ribs, and back. She lifted her left arm lightly moving two fingers over the skin. She waited for any sign from Mari for a reaction only to be given nothing. She began to squeeze her wrist finding the bone reseperated and up to her shoulder. She was lucky the bruise around her collar and blade was almost gone healing quickly and cleanly. 

"Well, you seem to be alright. Can you move your left arm?" Mari moved it with ease and wiggles her fingers. "Hmm... Did you kill the Doctor?" She stared at her keeping eye contact. Marinette mouthed "no" her eyes not waiving or expressing any signs of lies. 

'I assisted.' She signed catching Harley slightly off.

"Do you remember who I am? The lady who was just in here?" When Mari shook her head, Harley gave a sad face. "My dear, you have a poison in your body. This poison is causing your brain to allow someone to alter your memories. You may have seen things that weren't there or didn't happen. You may have even ate or drank something that left you feeling sick." Mari nodded taking in everything she was saying. 

"When did you first begin to work in the circus?" Harley continued. 

'For as long as I can remember. My best friend Cole and I have been together, we were inseparable.' She smiled at Harley. 

"Does Cole have a last name?" 

'Ze didn't tell me of one. But ze is my partner in all my acts.' She said. 

"Ze, Cole is non-binary? Can you describe them to me?" And so she did. Going into more detail than Harley expected even growing a blushing face when talking about her first time having sex. Which came to found out was only last week. "Thank you Marinette. I'm going to go look for your friend so I can let them know your safe." Harley left the room, pressing stop to her recorder and walk downstairs to the kitchen meeting a circle of eyes around the island. 

"Here is the recorder. I need to go meet with my Ivy. When you listen, don't be too blushy around the intimate detail. Just listen carefully to what you hear." Harley puts the recorder on the counter and leave through the door going getting into her convertible. _That poor girl._

* * *

Cass was sent to school with Alfred as Selina, Dick, Jason, and Bruce sat downstairs around the bat computer. Damian and Tim sitting down in the morgue with Felix ready to listen to the recording. Bruce connected the recorder to the computer and pressed play. 

Harley warned the manor not to get blushy but they couldn't help it even Bruce had a shade of red on his cheeks. Tim and Damian sat there stoned faced almost unreadable but they were bothered. Tim began typing up on the laptop then broadcasted it to the bat computer for the family to see, showing a photo of a greek female, long blonde hair and brown eyes matching Mari's description. Her file appear beside her photo. Tim clicked it open revealing a death certificate showing she died a year and a half ago. 

"If she's dead, has Mari been seeing an hallucination?" Jason asked. 

"Possibly. She called a man Cole but I assumed she knew who he was." Selina said concern rolling off her tone. 

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Bruce said. 

"White male slightly tan, about 5'9". He looked to be about Dick's age. Dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and black jeans." Selina tried to recall as much details as possible. "I remember he had a mesmerizing voice. One that could make you fall asleep if you listened for a long time." 

"I'll check it from here and get back to you guys this evening. Dick might be best you stay there with Jason keep an eye on Mari. Dad, you and Selina should meet with Ivy and the hospital to find something for that poison." Damian instructed taking over the situation like a case. 

"Bruce should go on into work. I'll go meet with Ivy." Everyone nodded then leaves the cave.

* * *

Tim took the computer over to an unused body table and plugged in headphone. He focused on the recording and the information he received and gathered. Damian walked over to Felix and checked out the newest victim. 

"Well this is great." Felix said he was slightly laughing at himself. 

"What?" Damian leaned over but scowled finding Felix reading a book. "Felix, seriously any report back from the lab?"

"Yes, while you guys were talking on your computer, the results came in." 

"The results came in? Hold on I think Bruce sent me something about a test result from the hospital too." Tim prints the report off and Damian pick it up to review. 

"Anyways, what was found was venom of Cubozoa, Coca (Erythroxylum coca), Hoodia gordonii, and some form of liquid that shouldn't even exist. But it's green. It seems to enhance the poison and make it indestructible. If this was in his system, then he should have been dead long time ago. So he must have been taking it tiny bits at a time." Felix said turning his attention back to his book and yawns. Damian printed a copy of the report to the printer then sat down next to Tim looking at them both. 

Damian looked over the paper copies of the file Tim made as Tim remained in his headphones. After thirty minutes then sigh defeated unable to figure find a new clue. 

"Let's get out of here. I need coffee and a clear head." Tim nodded closing his laptop and pack it up. "Fe, don't forget to keep your phone on." Felix flipped off Damian and continued to read. The boys leave the morgue and head to the coffee shop. 

"Do you think Selina has found anything?" Tim asked 

"If she's with Ivy, they'll find something." Damian went up to the counter, ordered two coffees, and sat down next to Tim.

* * *

Jason walked around the manor trying to think of something to do, when the sound a footstep came down the hallway. He turned around finding a little woman in a blue tank top and pink sweatpants standing on one foot. 

"Are you hungry?"' She nodded to him. Jason walked over and took her hand letting her lean against him and head to the kitchen. Dick was sitting at the island going over the files again until he quickly closed it and hid it under a towel. 

"Hey guys. You're out of bed. How do you feel?" Marinette smiles and rubs her stomach. 

"I was going to make some lunch, how does grilled cheese and tomato soup sound princess?" Jason smiled and helped her sit by Dick. 

"Don't let Alfred hear that." Marinette giggled watching the two interact. 

"Then don't tell him." Jason climbed under the cabinet and pulled out a pan then searched for the items needed. 

"Nothing just a case I'm working on. I don't think you should. It's a never ending case." Jason turned to see Mari try to get the fine from Dick. _She must have been a detective in her last life. _He turned his focus back to the food as Dick sighed. "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you." The sound of papers flipping was all that could be heard between the sizzling of the buttered bread. He plated all three plates onto placing them in front of the two before fixing the soup.

"Wait what. What makes you think that is a fake body?" Jason watched raising a brow. 

'The body is oddly placed in the room, the skin under the marks look to be falling off the body as if attached to something else. Like the movies make up artist trying to make a monster.' She said carefully. The body in she was talking about weren't just the doctor from her tent, which surprisingly she didn't notice, but all three victims. 

"Interesting. But how can you tell from the photos?" Mari looked up at him and smiled. 

'Just a guest. But I'm sure your CSI practitioner would have noticed.' She closed the file then turned to the grilled cheese on the table and gave a sudden yell, covering her nose and mouth like it was the grossest thing she had ever scene. Her face went from pale to green in two seconds. Dick grabbed the trash can and pushed it in front of her as she puked. 

"Did I burn it?" Jason picked it up taking them awU from her sight and check them all. "No good. What happened princess?" She continued to puke, Dick rubbing her as he held her hair. 

"Grab me some waterwater. Mari sit up and drink. You'll get sick again." He handed her a napkin so she can wipe her face then handed her the water cup from Jason. "There you go. What was wrong with the sandwich to make you sick?" 

'It wasn't a sandwich. It was a plate of livers.' The boys looked at her completely confused.The plates clearly had grilled cheese sitting on them. _Good thing Jason didn't make the soup yet._Dick thought to himself.

* * *

"It's almost time. Be ready. Next week will be a big one." The man disconnected the call, turning toward the mirror and smiles into it. "She should be back tonight and we can finish the process. Maybe this time I'll have made the best weapon I have created." His eyes changed from brown to green as the Lazarus pit. 


	18. A Cure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost done? I think not!

Selina spent all week with Ivy in the biological garden over the Wayne Industry. Apparently Marinette has tried to leave the manor all Saturday nor has she been eating properly. This worried Selina more.

"There has to be something that can fix her. Do you have a plant that enhance her hunger? Or break whatever in her head that is making her think the worst thing imaginable?" Ivy just gave her the "will you shut up" stare and continued to combine a cure. Selina paced back and forth reading her copy of the file. 

"Cubozoa is a jellyfish, so he'd have to have a way to get one or even be around one. Where could he find one?" Selina spoke to herself as she walked over to her phone and started looking for aquariums who house jellyfish. 

"I got it!" Ivy shouted and held up a vile of light green liquid. "This should get her to at least eat." Selina Jumped up and down almost throwing her phone out of her hand.

"Great! Let's take it to Mari."

* * *

It was already the 30th and everything that week wasn't going as planned. Marinette's wound on her foot was good as new, only a scar took it's place, and she just kept on trying to leave. 

_Damn it... Cole is waiting for me and we have a performance for Halloween to rehearse for! _She stomped around in her room trying to figure out a plan. _I got it! _She slammed her fist in to her hand and smiled. She put on her light blue romper with the see through train and slipped on socks carrying her boots down stairs. She kept her hair down holding ribbons in between her lips as she skipped down the hallway and sat on the stair railing, sliding down it like Mary Poppins did. As she landed at the bottom of the steps she found Mr. Pennyworth blinking at her then smile. 

"Hello Miss Marinette. Are you hungry?" She gave him a nod with a smile. "I made French toast and eggs sunny side up." Her smile grew wider as she moved the ribbons to her hand and said thank you. He turned around and lead her to the dining room where all four boys sat with Cass, Selina, and a red head woman waiting for her. 

'No school today?' Mari asked Cass. She smiled shook her head. 

'Dad is keeping me out for the next week. Something about wanting me to stay home with family.'

'I see! Then think we can go to the park today?' Cass's eyes lit up then turned to her brothers. They were watching Mari as if expecting her to do something crazy. Cass eyed them suspiciously, then turned to Selina. Selina was also watching Mari in the same manner, only the red headed woman didn't seem to give much mind. Cass sighed then began to eat. 

Marinette stared at her plate, trying to figure out what she was eating. _Mr. Pennyworth said it was French Toast and eggs.. But... This looks like... Green vomit and burnt toast. _She gave a twisted expression but picked up her fork and cut into "vomit" turning green seeing if break and drip apart off her fork. She felt sick, she knew Mr. Pennyworth put time into making her breakfast, so she closed her eyes and quickly took the fork into her mouth and swallowed it down. She tried to keep from thinking about the food she threw into her mouth. _It taste like... Eggs... But... I feel sick.. _She felt everyone's eyes burrowing into her and opened her own looking down at her plate finding the vomit and toast replaced with sugar covered French toast and yolk covered eggs. 

_It's really eggs and French toast..._ Excited and hungry she ate it hastenly forgetting all about her table manners as she ate.

* * *

No one around the table was sure what to expect. When Ivy and Selina came back early this morning with a little vial and insisted Alfred make Marinette's food separate. They weren't sure it would work, but it had to be enough to at least get her to eat. They all waited at the table for Mari to come down to join them. The boys knew she would want to go back today and unfortunately what they are doing is complete kidnapping. When Marinette came down and joined them at the table ribbons and boots in hand, they watched her carefully. 

'No school today?' She asked Cass who shook her head. 

'Dad is keeping me out for the next week. Something about wanting me to stay home with family.' Cass said rolling her eyes slightly. 

'I see! Then think we can go to the park today?' Cass liked the idea, they hadn't had time together since Mari was in a semi coma. 

Damian leaned into Dick and whispered into his ear. Jason sat ready to jump at the chance to catch her if she ran for the door, and Tim just sipped his coffee watching over the cup. Cass turned to look at them to be brushed off. She scowled then turnes toward Selina and Ivy to receive the same response. _I'll just wait for father to come home and ask. _Alfred placed the plate of French toast and cooked egg in front of her and Mari and began to eat it. Mari however, just stared at it. Her face twisted and even slightly turned green. _I wish I knew what she was seeing. Jason and Dami said she sees the food or drink in front of her differently and it makes her not eat._

She cut into the egg first, watching the yolk erupt all over the dish then quickly put it in her mouth and swallow. Each person at the table leaned on the edge of their seats staring at her hard. When Mari opened her eyes, a glow of green flashed in her eyes but was replaced with wide bright blue eyes. She smiled and devoured everything but her plate. Everyone gave a relieving sigh and began to to eat themselves.

Poor Alfred had to made Marinette two more plates of food but he seemed to be happy to do so. He went ahead and had Mari join him in the kitchen as he made them. Selina cleared her throat and everyone who stayed looked to her. 

"This is a temporary situation. Without knowing how long she had been taking the drug and at what dosage, I was only able to counteract the appetite suppressant she was given." Ivy spoke in a soft voice for only the table to hear. 

"What did you give her?" Damian asked first.

"Because she was given cocaine and Hoodia Gordonii, a cactus-like succulent, I wasn't sure it would work. But I pretty much gave Marijuana." Ivy shrugged. 

"Wait, you gave her a munchie drug to counter an addictive mind tripping drug?" Tim asked baffled for a second. "Doesn't that add to the addiction?" 

"I won't get into this with you, however it got her to eat. The Hoodia Gordonii is greatly used in Africa to suppress hunger and make you feel full with only one bite. That was what I was countering Timothy." Ivy spoke with vinegar. "From my understanding of plants, the Erythroxylum coca, or cocaine plant, stimulate the brain and can help alter the mind of anyone under the influence." All four boys fell back in their seats and stared at their hands. 

'So, you're saying Mari was, sorry is drugged this entire time and none of you have done anything?! You're freaking Robins!' The boys stared at Cass in disbelief. 'I learned about the drug addiction stuff just last week. Mari might not know she's addicted... What if she looks like two-face?' Cass's eyes was really wide. The image in her had made her shudder.

"We are working on it, the problem is like Ivy said, we don't know how long she has been in this state, and as far as we know it could have been from the beginning of time." Tim spoke up. Jason came out of his mind and spoke next. 

"Cass, Dick and Damian are following an investigation that is related to Mari's situation, if they can find out who did it then it will be easier to get a cure for her. Tim and Selina are working with doctors and Ivy to create a cure for Mari." Damian settled in his seat trying to not get angry. 

'Mystry Circus leaves the day after tomorrow. You're running out of time!' Cass was holding back her tears, angry and worried expressed all over her body and words. 

"Cass, we promise you that we will find a way to help Mari. Even if it means, we kidnap her. Again." Dick said earning a coughing snicker from his brothers and Selina. Cass sighed got up from the table walking toward the kitchen and peeked in to see Mari happily eating her third plate. She turned around toward the boys, making herself look taller and older. 

'She better be marrying one of you after this. Otherwise I will when I'm 18.' She said confidently then walked off to her room to change for the day.

* * *

Selina and Ivy laughed hard against the table. After wiping away the tears that were made, Ivy stood up. 

"I believe it's time I go. I'll work some more on the hunger remedy. Maybe we can re-alter her mind to see what she is told is in front of her." With that Selina walked Ivy to the door and gave her a hug. 

"I'll find that jelly fish for you. It's going to be hard unless I fly to Australia." Selina whispered in her ear then walked back inside and to the boys. "So, who's going to marry my sister?" Each men looked at each other almost glaring then turned to Selina and raised their hands.

* * *

The man clapped his hands together and sat with Mr. Casso. 

"Thank you for housing me and my pet. Tomorrow night will be our last with Mystry Circus." His voice melted in his ears. "You have been such a huge contributor to my cause." The man walks away from the Ring leader's tent and headed to the red tent, making sure everything was back to normal in her tent and even pulled out her black ladybug leotard and skirt on the bed. He sniffed the article of clothing and sat on her bed, remembering their night together and smiled. 

"This will be magnificent performance. In fact it will be to die for." He said to himself stroking the bed as if Marinette was there. 


	19. October 30th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before Halloween, Mari must practiced.

After Mari had her fill on breakfast to leave her full until dinner she thought she was allowed to leave to go back to the circus. Mari promised to meet Cass at the park for yoga time that afternoon then left with Mr. Pennyworth to the carnival grounds. She won't lie, she didnt miss the circus like she thought she did, but she did miss her freedom it gave and Cole more. Mari visited Cole's tent first, but finding it empty with just clothes and a cot. With a pout she went to her tent finding her clothes for tomorrow ready for her. 

_Perfect. Then I'll only have to worry about the routine. _She sat down on the floor and listened to CDs she bought to pick a song to dance too. Finally she found one and she laughed. _This would be double perfect. I'd just have to change the costume a bit to make it work._ She thought grabbing her sketch book from her sewing table and draw. The sun was abve the tent when she finished stitching the pieces together. With a stretch Marinette stood up and looked for her suitcase. 

_Didn't I have it by the sewing table? _She searched all over her tent but couldn't find her suitcase. _The hell where did my clothes go. **Hey relax Mari we'll find it. Just breathe.**_ Marinette turned around looking for the small chirpy voice. Who_ said that?_

* * *

The man saw Marinette or well Coccinelle arrive to the circus grounds she said goodbye to the driver and walked toward his tent. _Must be looking for "Cole." _He thought as he watched her from the medical tent. He was organizing the tent making it looked untouched as well. The dirty blonde shook his hair out of the rubber band then took the blue ribbon Cocco made for him and tied it around his hair. 

"Alright, let's get going." The man steps out of the tent and head over to the red tent. The walls of the tent were moving around looking like stuff was thrown into them. He walked over to the entrance and watched as Marinette freak out over her missing items. He cleared his throat and took in her shock for a second then smiled when she relaxed. 

'Cole, there you are. Come here I got a song I want to practice with.' She ran up to him and pulled him in showing him the sketch she made and the song choice. 

"Nice, I can't wait to get to practice. Should we gets started now?" He smiled at his creation. She shook her head at him. 

'I promised a friend I'd meet her at the park this afternoon. I'm sorry but we can afterwards.' She gave a confident smiked turning back around to look for her clothes to change into. "Cole" moved to the chair and leaned against the sewing machine as she finally found a pair of leggings and a long shirt from under the bed. _Shit, I missed them. _She removed her new clothes from her body, showing a bit of a stomach that must have came from eating, and number of bruises along her shoulder. Her back remained towards him, as she slid the long shirt down covering her skin and then she pulled on her leggings. _Heh, even with the __bruises, she still amazing. _

A smirk filled his lips as he came back from his mind. 'Are you okay?' He nodded then stood up walked over to Mari and kisses her gently. 

"You must stay. We need to practice for tomorrow." His voice as sweet as possible. 

'I can't, I have to keep my promise Silly Girl. We can practice after.' She gave "Cole" another kiss then started to leave the tent picking up her bag. He was getting fed up with her. She has seemed to be evading him some how. _This won't do. _

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." She froze on place. "You will stay and practice with Cole" His voice was demanding. She turned around exposing her eyes being green instead of blue and looked zombied. She gave him a mouthed "yes master" and walked over to put her bag down. "Good girl. Now let's go practice." He stroked her hair, thing it into a ponytail and lead her out to the main tent for practice.

* * *

It was after 1 o'clock when Cass sat at the park bench waiting for Mari to show up. Dick brought her a little earlier expecting Mari to be there at noon. She sat there reading, waiting for a other thirty minutes until Dick came back and sat beside her with a concerned pout. 

'She... She must have gotten caught up in traffic. Or maybe the Taxi cab just didn't know sign language.' She was trying to come up with any excuse to why Mari forgot about her. Tears began to fill her eyes but she fought them back. Dick noticed and licked cup his little sister hugging her close to him. 

"It's okay. There must have been a reason for her not being here. We'll ask her when we see her again. Okay?" She was sniffling into his shoulder then pulled herself back to rub her nose and gave him a nod. "Good girl, let's get you home. Little D wanted to teach you a new move." He smiled then walked over to the car.

* * *

Selina had gone home for the day to look for somerhing in her books. Picking up one of the books that Mari had picked to look over. She opened the page that held the photo and took it out, sitting on the couch and stare at it. She pulled out her phone and put the photos of Mari next to the picture and gasped. 

"Oh Mama Sabine... How did I not see it." She started to cry reaching for the pillow and cry into it. After a bit more cries, she wiped her eyes and sniffed picking up the photo again. "I can't believe she grown so much since she was five. Okay. Now I really need to save her." She put the photo away then went to take a shower before going back to the Manor.

* * *

Tim and Jason sat down in the bat cave looking over the records deciding now to do a facial recognition on Marinette's photograph in her purple dress. Damian stood behind them know the training pad and started throwing his Katanas around when Dick returned with Cass. She drops her bag down on the floor and climbed up onto the mat catching a katana be threw toward her. 

"What's wrong with our little princess?" Jason asked when Dick came over to them. 

"Mari didn't show up. Cass is taking it a little hard. Tim, did you find anything?" Jason turned to the training mat watching an upset Cass fight with Damian keeping up with him. Tim sat back and sighed. 

"Nothing yet, I'm currently all over the US right now." They each stared at the screen looking at the photo forming plans in their heads. 

"Okay we need to make a pact, whoever wins Marinette's heart, the others have to accept her choice and will have to think of her as their sister from then on." They each nodded by Dick's words. 

"I won't accept that." Damian said. "Sorry, we won't accept that." Cass and Damian walked over to join the circle. "If we lose, we have to do something we find embarrassing." This raised brows all and a smile grew on Jason's lips. 

"Deal." All three of them said joining hands in the center and Damian and Cass joined their hands on top of theirs. Smug and satisfied they all go suit up for the night.

* * *

Mari practiced all day straight, perfecting her routine with Cole. Something in the back of her mind was gnawing at her. _Did I forget something important? _She shook her head then stretched with yawn.She was so tired. Cole kept her attention talking about the routine, who will dress up as who, and walked back to her tent to finish the costumes to go over their current ones. She looked over Cole feeling something different about Zir as she took her measurements to get the outfit correct. Everything remained the same so she just shrugged the feeling off and worked on the costumes. 

Cole had fallen asleep on her bed, curling into the pillows. She chuckled to herself and sat down on the floor putting in extra touches to the clothes. 

_**Mari listen to me... If you can hear me listen... Things are not as they appear. **_The high yet soft voice spoke causing her to look around the room for anyone else on the tent. _Not again... I'm going crazy I should sleep. _She finished the projects and hung them up on the chair. She turned off the lamp and crawled into bed with Cole wrapping her arms around Zir. 

_ **"Mari you're okay!" A blinding ball of light floated near her. Marinette stood back in front of the full length mirror blocking her eyes from the light. ** _

_ **"Who are you?" Before the light could answer Mari was swallowed by the shadow with red eyes dragging her into the mirror. "NO! Let me go! Maman! Papa! Sister! Help me!" The shadow engulfed her body making her shrink in size as she curled into a ball. It laughed at her, making her feel small and scared. She peaked up over her arms seeing the mirror reflect herself as a child curled up. Slowly she sat up as did the little girl and watched as the reflection grew into her twenty-four year old self. ** _

_ **"Hello Marinette, I'll be taking you over now." The reflection said. ** _

_ **"Who are you? How can you take over me, I'm right here." Her voice was small as a child. She looked down to see her hands being just as small as she felt. She was five years old. "What did you do to me!?"** _

_ **"I didn't do anything. You were reborn Mari. Reborn and I was created. You were too weak to make it. I am the stronger you now. Enjoy your imprisonment Marinette after tomorrow you will no longer have freedom." The reflection cracked the red eyed shadow stood behind the adult Mari kissing along her neck then up to her lips. Little Mari jumped up and flipped the mirror over showing only the wooden back. ** _

_ **"This is just a dream... Only a dream... Maman, papa, and sister will be here to wake me up... They always do..." Little Mari sat there and waited. She looked all around her, seeing nothing but darkness everywhere. "Maman... Papa... Sister?..." Receiving no response she cried for what felt like hours. ** _

_ **"It's okay Mari I'm with you." The cheery high voice spoke again. What felt like a small paw was pressed onto her forehead moving her bangs away. "I'll always be with you." She didn't move just relaxed against the small voice and paw. ** _

_ **"Thank you... Tikki." ** _


	20. Halloween Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Halloween, kids come and play in the Circus of Mystery, explore and have fun. But parents keep an eye on your children otherwise they will be part of the show. 
> 
> Hehe.... Trick or treat.

"Happy Halloween everyone! Come one come all!" The Ring Leader, Mr. Casso, stood outside the carnival archway with Coccinelle, who was dressed in black from shoulder to toe, drawing people near. 

"Tonight will be our last night here in Gotham and we have a very impressive performance from our very own Coccinelle!" He threw his hand toward the woman and she smiled throwing a ball into the air then pulled out a sword from behind her back and cut into the ball. It explodes into purple butterflies and scatter. Children who had gathered from school cheered and tries to catch them. 

"Come back with your parents tonight at six o'clock and we'll have all sorts of new games to earn candy instead of prizes and at eight the show begins." Mr. Casso said smiling big. The children all nodded and ran home.

* * *

It was Halloween, last day for the circus, last night for Marinette. The boys have got to do something. Dick and Damian were able to talk Commissioner Hendricks into lettting them go "undercover" at the circus. They really just didn't want to be in the precinct anymore. As the family sat around the study room discussing the plan, Cass was talking to Selina about her own plan with Marinette. 

"Everyone, we will keep to our regular routine, treat tonight as a normal patrol night, but we won't be under our masks." Bruce spoke stating the annoying obvious. Selina sat there, nodded to Cass then turned her attention to Bruce listening. She had shocked everyone including Bruce last night when they spoke. 

_ **Catwoman sat with Batman on the roof of Wayne Enterprise. She sat a foot away, looking menacing as possible as he stood there ready to fight. Nightwing, Red Hood, and Robin arrived first. ** _

_ **"Red Robin near a computer?" Catwoman asked. When Batman gave a nod she went on. "Look up Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She's from Paris, France, should be twenty-fou**_ _ **r right now." The sounds of a keyboard being typed through their comms followed by a gasps from Black Ba** _ _**t. ** _

_ **"They are two of th**_ _**e same." Red Robin spoke through the comms. As if his brothers would catch what he means. ** _

_ **"She's my adopted sister. My adopted family were hers and I last saw her when she was five. I didn't know until this morning she was the same child from nine years ago." She looked down at her claws with a growl. ** _

_ **"I understand. She's more apart of this family now." Batman let a smile escape from his lips as she pounced on him curling into his arms. ** _

"Yes sir." The boys said on unison. Selina waited on her perch on the couch arm with Cass holding her hand gently. They leave the room as Cass looked at Bruce, who was drinking a glass of water, worried. 

'Will Mari be my sister by marriage then?' He choked and hit his chest to breathe. 

"What?" Selina was laughing into her hand. 

"Do you know something I don't Cass?" Bruce paled then quickly changed his expression back to his resting face. Selina just chuckled a little more. "Go upstairs and get ready for tonight." She addressed Cass and smiled ran off quickly. 

"I wonder who'd be married first, the boys or you." Selina teased as she stood up, then walked over giving him small kiss before walking away. "I'll take care of babysitting. You guys just focus on saving my sister." And she disappeared around the arch way.

* * *

Damian and Tim arrived downstairs by the door first dressed in their casual yet stylish clothes. Damian wore green and black striped across his chest and black jeans. Tim bad a blue button down shirt with blue jeans torn around the cuffs of the legs.

"You look like your going to a rodeo Tim." Jason came down saying. Damian caught himself from laughing, looking at Jason and his eyes were wide. Jason stood there in just a red sweater with a black stripe across his chest and blue torn jeans around the knee. "Damian you copycat." 

"Me? I was down here first." Damian started up. Jason scuffed and turned around crossing his arms. 

"Then I guess we just have matching tastes little D." Dick and Cass were laughing in the door way. Cass stood in her pink pajamas and Dick was wearing a white mask over his eyes and wore just black and white from head to toe. The three gawked at him. 

"What? It's Halloween everyone will be wearing costumes." Dick said then moved his mask up to his forehead. The grandfather clock rung from the study letting the manor know it was seven. The boys gave Cass a hug, told her to be good, and waited in two cars for Bruce. Damian saw Bruce get into the car with Tim and Jason, so he drove off with Dick beside him. 

After an hour drive, thanks to everyone trick or treating or heading to the circus, they finally arrive. Damian and Dick waiting by the arch way for their brothers and behold, a man six foot covered in black and white with an orange mask stood before them. His hair was slick back in white spray and some reason he made the boys prepared for a fight. Tim and Jason were biting their lips to keep from laughing behind the man until he removed his mask and raise a brow. 

"Glad to know you two won't be fooled by a mere costume." Bruce spoke with smile that crossed his face. The detectives jaw dropped then quickly fixed themselves. "Let's go watch a show." When they got to the Main Tent, the stands were packed they had a difficult time trying to find a spot to sit. Oddly enough, their center third row was open for them. As if someone were expecting them. The performance had already started. The fire performers were masked from head to toe in black and red. They threw the flamed batons to each other, juggling them back and forth until one of the performers lit themselves on fire. 

"Must be fireproof costumes. We should get some." Tim leaned over speaking in a joking tone. 

"Ha, maybe. But this is actually pretty good. They really stepped up tonight." Dick spoke. 

"Is it me, or does it smell like burning flesh?" Jason asked. 

"It's not just you. It's the popcorn."Damian spoke. The audience gasped from the sight. The other performer did the same and the both jumped around and did what appeared to be dancing.

* * *

Mari stood outside the tent with Cole doing last minute checks on their rip away costumes. 

'Perfect.' She said. Cole smiled watching her fret. 

"Relax my love, tonight will be great. After all its our last performance let's just enjoy ourselves." Ze said giving her a kiss on her forehead. 

'You're right.' The audience gasped drawing Mari's attention to the stage. 'Why are they on fire? Those aren't fireproof. Oh god Cole we have to stop them.' Mari turned around looking around the tent for the water bucket. 

"Marinette, you don't need to. You made the suits remember." The voice stopped her mid search. "Come back to Cole and wait for your performance. It's almost time." She listened turning back around, walk back to Cole, and waited holding zir hand. She watched as the performance finished and the audience stood up clapping as the performers left going off to the sides. Stage hands came out and cleaned the ashes off the mat into a bucket before the next performers could come out. 

This time it was four brothers, dressed up as Gothams villains. There were two seats beside them that they would lay down upside down on, and have their legs in the air. The theme was Cole's idea. Ze talked Mr. Casso into doing a contribution to Gotham for letting them stay until tonight. _It'll be our turn next. Why am I nervous oh.. Tikki help me... Wait Tikki? Who's that? _Mari blinked coming back to see what's going on. <strike>_**It's almost time Mari. It'll be my turn soon. **_</strike>

* * *

Marinette almost broke her spell. If she had taken that bucket of water, the performers would have been saved and the mirage would have faded. _That was close. __I have indeed created the best weapon. Not even my long lost grandfather or aunt could have made a better one._ He smiled to himself stepping back to take Mari's hand in his. They watched as the four brothers dressed up as Joker, Penguin, Two-Faced, and Mr. Freeze took turned flipping each other in the air by their feet. Not a bad act, but not the most entertaining if you asked HIM his opinion. Mari squeezed his hand getting nervous it seemed it's about their turn. It was coming up and it will be his first time performing in over thirty years. 

Finally another five minutes passes and the brothers stood giving a bow carrying their seats out of the tent. The tight ropes were already prepared for them to enter. The lights turned off and HE took Mari's hand leading her to the ladder then he walked to his. As the lights came back on, the music played from her iPod "Batman theme song" By Trapp. Mari dressed as Batman walked on the tight rope first, looking like a female Batman as she walked over the rop. The villain brothers from earlier came out throwing stuff at her. She dodged them kneeling down to her feet and swung herself around the rope then hung upside down. 

HE threw a make shift Bomerang from his pocket and it missed the brothers but they fell over, letting him run along the rope to get to Mari. He revealed himself being dressed as Robin, helping Batman save the day. The actions earned laughs and whistles from the audience. After the music ended and changed "This Is Halloween, " they stood together balanced on the rope and ripped off their costume and revealed Mari in her black ladybug costume and HIM in a Blue and white "suite" Leotard. 

Silk ropes dropped down in front of them as Mari began her second routine a couple seconds after HE jumped in mirroring her moves.

* * *

The batboys scooted closer to the edge of the seat as the lights went out. Bruce remained still waiting as the lights came back on showing a woman in his Batman suit standing on the left plateform and the other dressed as Robin on the right. The boys beside him were laughing at an angry Damian and at him. As the music begun to play, his sons just laughed harder. Bruce was confused watching the performance of "Batman and Robin" fighting the four villains from earlier. When the villains lost laying on the floor from the Bomerang that appeared to have knocked them in the head, "Batman" swung up into her feet with the help if "Robin" and the song began to change. 

"That was funny. They totally took those moved from first Robin and Batman." Damian groaned. "Current Robin doesn't move like that." His brothers laughed again, holding your stomachs. 

"'Batman' was more nimble than our Batman. Haha but that song. I never thought I'd hear it here." Jason said wiping the tears that had come. A whistle was heard and everyone looked back toward the stage again. Two silk ropes dropped down in front of the tight rope and thet performers ripped off the costumes and threw them toward the center row of the stands to them. 

"Whoa... Mari.." Jason started

"Was Batman..." Damian followed

"That's kind of.." Dick said

"Hot." And Tim finished making their father, Bruce f'ing Wayne, blush from the remark. All five of them watched leaning forward waiting for Mari and her male partner in blue begin. 


	21. What She's Married?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this the end?

"This is Halloween." The music played filing the tent as eight performers came out dressed up in new costumes. Three villains were in red get up, wearing differents styles. One character was dressed in purple and grey wearing an skin tight mask as the other half of the group were in hero costumes of red, yellow, orange, and green.

Coccinelle, who stood in the middle of the tight rope began to tap her toes against the rope, counting the beat before she moved with the song, her body twisted into a side hand stand, lowering herself as close to the rope as possible then slide forward on the front of her body, letting her legs and arms hang off the rope like, <strike>for lack of examples</strike>, laundry. The Peacock walks to her places his palm on her spine, lifting himself onto his hand and putting all his weight onto her as he stood there. The audience moved watching as close as possible as performers under the couple moved to the song, following a mirror routine as above. The villains laid like the black ladybug as the heros did as the blue bird. 

She tilted her body causing the Peacock to wobble, going with her. The audience screamed covering their mouths eyes wide. Coccinelle had crossed her legs around the tight rope and held her partner by his wrists as he swung around her hands like a trapeze swing. The villains pushed the heros off and wrapped their body in a subtle embrace, looking beautiful yet villainous. As words spoke the villains were pushed away, then pulled back by the heros flipping them over their knee and laid on top pinning them in place. Peacock grabbed the silk rope with his feet then wrapped it around him, pulling it closer between him and Coccinelle. She let him go and pulled herself back up on the rope, covering her face with her hands.

* * *

_ **"My turn." The adult Mari spoke looking at the reflected child Mari holding her pink pajama shirt. "Just enjoy the show." She smiled and the mirror goes black releasing shadows upon the child. They covered her eyes and held her in place, numbing all of her senses. Mari screamed in her mind hoping some how someone will hear her. Eventually she was crying again, it was too dark, too quiet. She felt suffocated and not at the same time, like she was in a crate with holes but no light could penetrate the crate. ** _

_ **Suddenly, she could see again, but as her eyes adjusted slowly, bouncing red glows filled her vision threatening her. Her mind screamed again. "Go away go away, you're not real!" it screamed but it did nothing to make them leave her alone. "Help... Please help me..." The words echoed in her as she closed her eyes again trying to shut the shadows out.** _

* * *

Coccinelle removed one hand, tilting her head to the side and smiled, she removed her mask and giggled. The performers on the floor all dropped to the floor like rag dolls. The song ended as Coccinelle stepped off the rope causing everyone again to scream. She stared right at the center stands and waved as the silk rope was thrown in front of her then disappeared. It was quiet, the performers didn't move, and the Peacock stood in the middle of the ring and smiled. 

"Thank you everyone for joining us tonight. Before everyone goes home. I would like to ask you all give a round of applause to my partner, Coccinelle. The circus shall now disappear." Coccinelle appeared from behind him and gave a gentle bow then motion her hand from left to right breaking the illusion. The entire circus disappears leaving only the two and the five Waynes facing each other. When all of a sudden, each of the men were wrapped by the arms of the performers. Their body was like steel but warm to the touch. 

"The hell, where did they come from?" Damian gave a scoff trying to break free from the arms. 

"More importantly, what happened to the citizens?" Dick looked around then back to his brothers. Their attention turns to the sound of clapping, calming them down as the sound got slower. 

"Well, how did you enjoy my show boys?" Peacock spoke to the men with a smile. "It took a long time to plan this." 

"It was an excellent show. But why do all this. What does this bring to you?" Bruce said, his sons standing together behind him. Marinette steps between the men, blocking them from getting too close to Peacock. She smiled at them letting her blue eyes turn green resulting into gasps from the boys.

"What did you do to her?!" Jason yelled growling. 

"My name is Malcore Vandercouff and what I did is nothing any husband would do for his wife. Isn't that right my little bug?" He wraps his arm around her waist pulling her close and kiss her scarred throat. She released a loud purr, stroking the side of the man's face. The action made the four boys growl. "Careful my little robins. Don't ruin the moment before we get to the best part." Bruce froze in place. 

"Thats right, the show is only just beginning." Marinette spoke for the first time in two years. Her voice was soft and angelic yet it held a threatening venom tone. When she spoke the performers tighten their fingers around them. She watched as each person in front of her stared blankly. Mari wiggled out from Malcore's arms and walk over to the boys, letting Bruce be alone with Malcore as she played. 

"Enough of this, why are you here Malcore?" Bruce demands. 

"It use to be my home. My great grandfather lived here. He almost conquered the city but Batman and my little cousin defeated him. I took his research and study them. Searched for the secrets he hid from us then I met her two years ago. There was a gruesome battle in Paris that day and she rescued me from almost being a Shiskabob with the light post that was thrown my way. I'm sure you don't wish for a love tale so I'll spare you. I bathed her in the Lazarus water I was able to grab from Kobra before he died and created the perfect weapon of time. A goddess of creation and a lover." Malcore stood there expressing his desires to the bored man who listened. 

"So you're here to take over Gotham." Bruce said glaring to him. 

"Not just Gotham, but all of the world. With the goddess of creation, nothing can stop me. Not even you, Bruce Wayne, or should I say Batman." The dirty blonde jest. He picked up one of the dead performers and danced with it stopping just in front of him. "Aw, you look so happy about this. I've studied you, my grandfather had journal about you too. The moment you entered the circus on the first night I knew I must stay."

* * *

_ **Mari woke up with dry tears crusted on her cheeks. Quickly she pulled her sleeve over her thumb and rubbed them moving so much to wake a small red glow creature that was laying in her pink lap. It rubbed it's face, maybe its eyes and looked up to Mari with a smile. **_

_ **"Hello Mari. How are you feeling?" The red glow asks. ** _

_ **"Hello, who are you?" Little Mari asked calmly. ** _

_ **"M** _ _ **y name is Tikki, we met before." ** _

_ **"You're hard to see... I** _ _ **'m sorry I can't look at you for long." Mari covered her eyes blocking the glow. ** _

_ **"I'm sorry, maybe this might help." The glow dimmed, but in its place stood an adult with long red hair, tan skin, and big blue sapphire eyes. She wore a white suit and no shoes. "There."** _

_ **"Whoa...you're an angel!" Mari's mouth was gapping. She reached out toward the woman who leaned forward and lifted her chin closed. "How did you do that? Can I do that?" ** _

_ **"Im not an angel." Tikki chuckles. "I'm your friend. And you can transform. You always could." She held her hand to the girl and waited. ** _

_ **"My frien** _ _ **d? How do we know each other?" Little Mari took her hand and was lifted up. ** _

_ **"There is a mirror I can show you." She lead her through the dark. With every step forward a red path appeared under their feet and stayed as they stepped off. After another twenty steps they arrive the full length mirror hard to see but it was noticeable. ** _

_ **"I can't it well." Laughter began to surround them causing Mari to push into Tikki. "Oh no, their coming back." ** _

_ **"It's okay. It's okay to be afraid. You can make then go away." She stroked the girls hair, calming her down. ** _

_ **"How? I couldn't never get them to leave me alone." Mari whimpered against the woman's side. ** _

_ **"Think about your most happiest moment. Where you felt warm and safe. Think of the light and a flame shall appear. Now hold out your hand." Marinette followed the words of her friend, closing her eyes to think of the warmth from her friends, then the feeling of warmth in her hands appeared. She thought of the light it brought to her and opened her eyes seeing a ball of fire filling her palm. The shadows that laughed went silent, keeping their distance away and covered their eyes ** _

_ **"I did that?" Tikki nodded and Mari jumped excitedly. "I did it! I did it! Oh my gosh! You are so much beautiful in the light Tikki. More than an angel can be." Tikki blushed and giggled. ** _

_ **"Why thank you Marinette. Now come here." She waved her over to the mirror then gently touch the glass making it ripple. Mari stepped closer to the red and black poke-a-dotted mirror watching it as it rippled. "Watch closely it may be faded to you at first but that's okay. Your mind has been altered and hurt too much. Just relax and take it in strides. If it's still blurry, it will change." Mari nodded then watched the mirror ripples change revealing a scene of herself seven years older. ** _


	22. So It Begins

_ **Little Mari stared at the scene in front of her. Teenager Mari was sitting in her room staring at a computer screen frustrated by the news. People were turning into stone giants and she didn't know why. ** _

_ **"Tikki what's happening?" Little Mari asks. ** _

_ **"Just watch. It's your earliest memory of us." Tikki responds, stroking her hair gently. A small blurr of red bounced around teenage Mari squeaking to her. Marinette reached for her ears and removed something from there, the little red blurr disappeared. She looked sad as she put the items into a black box then into a school bag. Little Mari reached up to her ears feeling holes in her lobes. The scene glimmers off to a later time in the day, where a teenager who looked like Mari was dressed in red spandex with black spots and a mask in similar colors on her face, was fighting the stone giant in a soccer field statium. ** _

_ **"Is that me? I'm a super hero?" Tikki nodded knowing the young girl isn't looking. The girl in the mirror had defeated the giant and stood there shouting to the city. ** _

_ **"I am ladybug! And hear me now we will defeat Hawkmoth and protect this city!" With that the teenage hero ran off leaving swinging back to her school. **_

_ **"I'm ladybug?! Just like my friends story! That is so cool!" Little Mari was excited by the realization. The mirror turns black then changes to a later time in the year where a fight had broken out between a girl dressed as a yellow jacket and a man in black who looked like a cat. Hero Mari, Ladybug, wrapped her yo-yo around the wasp lady letting her partner, black cat, touch the villain's hair pin and a purple butterfly came out. The villian turned into a young girl no older than hero Mari and she was crying. The scene changed once more showing Mari standing at a party for the girl with blonde long hair and wearing yellow and white. A sign was thrown over the school gym that read "Yay Queen Bee."** _

** _"So I defeats villains like Batman and Robin?" Little Mari looked up to Tikki who shook her head._ **

** _"No, you are a super hero who protects the people of Paris and help the victims who are used by the villain. His name was Hawkmoth and he _** ** _emotion to hurt others for your power." Tikki said. _ **

** _"Cass didn't say that in her stories. What does be need my power for?" Little Mari asked. _ **

** _"To make a wish." Tikki gave a heartfelt sigh and crossed her arms as if she was cold. "It was a very terrifying moment when he almost won." The mirror showed her a few more scenes before changing to a present moment. Adult Mari stood around four men who seemed familiar to little Mari. They were wrapped in the arms of performers unable to be released. _ **

** _"Tikki, why is she doing that?" _ **

** _"I don't know. I didn't meet this Mari when we came back to life." Little Mari stared at the mirror recalling adult Mari's words. The men screamed in pain when adult Mari spoke something. _ **

* * *

Marinette walked around the boys, lightly touching each shoulder, and smiled. She stopped at Tim moved her fingers slowly over his cheek, feeling his jaw line, then down he neck. She watched as the man shivered under her touch and smiled happily. She moved hand over her hand over his face again up his hair then kiss his cheek whispering.

"I'm glad you like this. I didn't get to touch you as much after you fixed my foot." She dragged her nails over his cheek then scratched him leaving red marks on his skin. He gasped giving a hissing sound then screamed. She moved to Damian who fought against the puppet that refused to move. 

"Keep fighting. I enjoy watching." 

"Shut up, imposter." He spat

"Yes I am, just the demon side. It happens when you die and come back to life. Right Jason?" She looked over to him who looked away. "You were a good dancer Damian. We should dance again." 

"In your dreams." She touched his forehead with her finger and then touched the puppet. She removed her hands after a minute and stepped back. The puppet loosened it's grip, allowing Damian to turn around and begin to dance with it. 

"Beautiful. Look honey, Robin is dancing." Malcore turned Bruce around to see the show. 

"Wonderful my dear. I didn't think his mind was easy to corrupt." 

"Creation can do anything." She said as she moved to the other two. "I didn't get to spend much time with you. Oh how I wish I did. Maybe I still can. Be my canaries and be with me forever." Jason growled at the woman as she tried to touch him. 

"What did you do to my brothers?" Dick asked. He was pissed too but his eyes showed fear. 

"I only just showed them hallucinations. Just like I'll so to you and Jason." She lifted her hand to his face. 

"Like hell you are." Dick said and closed his eyes unable to pull away. When her hand didn't touch him he opens and sees her frozen in place. She felt like she was being pulled away. 

* * *

"Looks like it's time for us to leave. Come my dear time to disappear." As if on cue, Marinette stepped back and waved her hand making a fog appear and they disappear. The performers released their steel hold and fell to the ground completely motionless. Tim fell to his knees holding his face, panting from the feeling of burning coursing through his skin. Dick ran to him holding into his lap. 

"It's okay, it's over it was only a Hallucination. There isn't even a scratch on you. I promise." He picks him up as Jason ran to Damian holding him up against his shoulder. 

"Let's get home. We have a lot to discuss." Bruce said pulling out his phone to call the police. The boys walked to the cars, slide the boys into the back and Dick slid into Damian's driver seat. Bruce got into his car and followed them out toward the secret underground path to the cave.

They arrived inside the cave, Cass and Selina were there with a bowl of popcorn next to Alfred watching spoiler and batwoman fighting thugs in the alleys. 

"Welcome home guys." Selina said turning her head to look at them. "Whoa, what happened to you three?"

'Where's Mari?' Cass asked. 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Bruce said going to the computer and connect to the girls. "Get back to the cave as soon as possible. Family meeting." The girls responded just before he disconnected and turned to look at his family. "Dick Jason, get them into the chairs be ready to explain once your sisters arrive. I'm going to get something from the study. Alfred, come with me." Everyone just watched him nodded when spoke to and watched him leave. 

"Dick, what happened?" Selina asked again concern dripping from her lips. 

"A lot. But best explained once. I'm going to get Tim some coffee." Dick said sitting the shaking Tim down on the chair carefully. 

"No, water... I want water..." Everyone stared at Tim as if he grew another head. 

"Alright, water. With ice I presume?" Tim nodded and held his left cheek hiding it from the girls.

* * *

_ **Little Mari couldn't take watching herself hurt the boys. Those were her friend's big brothers, she had no right to touch them. She placed her hands onto the mirror finding herself going through it. ** _

_ **"Whats happening?" She was scared at first but when she pulled her hands back they were still intact. Tikki watched a smile held on her lips. Adult Mari stepped in front of the oldest brother and was talking to him. She looked like she was going to smack him and little Mari got upset. She pushed her hands into the mirror, sunk inside, then was staring at the man for a couple seconds.** _

She tried to control her hand, pulling it back before her mean self can do anything. 

"I'm sorry." She mouthed to him. When another man stepped behind her she didn't hear the full sentence.

"Disappear." She thought of a thick fog to cover them then waved her hand making fog appear. The man grabbed her arm and they both ran disappeared into an alley to hide. "Shh, once they are gone we'll head home." The man whispered against her ear. Mean Mari was pushing against her until she saw nothing but darkness.

_ **Little Mari was being pulled out of the mirror by Tikki landing into her lap. She laid there looking at the reflection of herself now thirteen years old. **_

_ **"I grew up some." She said touching her face as the mirror reflected her movements. "Tikki, I saved them I made them feel better. Did you see?" When Tikki didn't answer she sat up and hugged her. "I'll remember Tikki, I'll remember you and everything that happened. Please keep helping me." Tikki returned the hug and burries her face into her hair. ** _

_ **"I won't leave. It's up to us to save people. The mirror is changing. Want to watch some more?" Marinette nodded then turned around. Her surroundings lit up letting her see they were inside a pink room, a chaise lounge sitting under a window by a set of steps that lead up into the darkness next too a desk with her a computer and a chair. The mirror remained in the middle of the room and she felt safe knowing the shadows can't come near. They did hover over in the darkness around the room but refused to move toward her. ** _

** _Mari's reflection faded away showing the exact room they were sitting in. Marinette was sitting next to girl with dyed red hair with glasses wearing an orange flannel shirt and blue jeans capris holding a Camera. Across from them were a group of girls one in pink, another in skates, one with dreadlocks, and one had black hair with a purple streak wearing a red beret and a black and white striped shirt. A boy with blonde hair boy stood beside mari smiling the scene changes showing Mari now in the outfit matching the blonde boy. The black haired girl was no where to be seen with the previous group._ **

** _Mari looked up at Tikki confused for a minute but looked back to the mirror. A giant pink looking doll was stomping around the city shooting lasers from its mouth changing people into look-a-likes of the doll. Marinette ran toward a limo only to be zapped by the same laser and turned into a look-a-like. A black blurr appeared near her holding a ring. She reached for it and took the ring, moving her body and shouted. Mari wasn't wearing her usual ladybug costume, but instead a black cat outfit different than the prior owner of the ring. her hair was braided and long and her eyes were green. A boy with blonde hair like the black cat appeared wearing her ladybug costume yet he had only a red chest covered in black dots. _ **

** _"Why does he look like the blonde from earlier? Isnt he the same as chat and the blonde?" Tikki refused to answer but scooted closer to her. They fought the giant metal doll, releasing the purple butterfly from the victim, who turned out to be the black haired girl, and purified it. The giant doll began to run around like crazy blasting everyone with the laser. The two hero's jumped onto the roofs the blonde held a disk like object. After a series of talking they finally jumped onto the doll and dug the disk into the head turning it until it opens inside. Once they slid in, Marinette swung her staff into the steering mechanism releasing a blue feather. The blonde threw his yo-yo at the feather, capturing it, then released it throwing the disk into the air and set the city back to normal. _ **

** _"So I became the black cat for a day. But now there are two villains. Did we ever defeat them?" Tikki nodded, but looked away. She held a sad expression and Mari could have sworn she saw tears sliding down her cheeks. "Something bad happened in the end. If the wish didn't happen then something worse did." It was more of a statement than a question. She reached for Tikki's hand and held it. "I understand." _ **


	23. She's Back

Marinette woke in a big white comfy bed, smothered in blankets and pillows. She didn't want to get up and just rolled over pulling a fluffy pillow into her arms and nuzzled her face into it. A noise from behind her startled her and a horrid smell penetrated her noise waking her up to what would seem to be a warehouse. She is laying in a pile of debris with a few stray animals curled up around her. 

_What on earth? How did I get here? _She searched her mind to remember but the burning sensation stopped her. _Nevermind. I'll figure it out later. I must get to the circus before Cole worries. _She climbed out of the debris and found an exit of the warehouse. Her head was pounding as if she was hit across the head. The sun was so bright even with the smokey fog from the factories she had to cover her eyes a bit until her eyes adjusted. Mari was surrounded by buildings. Abandoned warehouses, two factories as big as a yacht, and a dock that sat just half way into the water. 

_Why is it chilly?_ She looked down at herself seeing her wearing nothing but a torn up leotard. _Ah, screw. _

* * *

The bat boys were hovering over the computer rewatching everything that happened through the street camera. The camera however didn't catch much except for when they were caught. 

"How the hell did an entire circus freaking appear then disappear." Damian groaned at himself. 

"Better question, how did we not notice it was all fake." Tim said rubbing his head. Dick and Jason were looking over the photos and written evidence from the GCPD morgue. 

"Think Selina still have the drug information." Jason asked. 

"It's been a week, I'm sure she does. Jason, you and Damian have been in the pits before. How long did it take you to suppress the affects?" Dick asked looking over the other toxins on Felix's sheet. 

"Years. It took a lot to suppress it, but you helped me through it. But if what he Malwhatever said is true, Kobra's Experiment will be difficult to get control over." Jason looked at the list then slammed his hand down. The sound caused the boys to jump and Tim's seat fall backwards. 

"The fuck Todd." Damian said gearing at him. 

"The drugs, they have been in her first two years right? From what we heard." They gave a subtle nod. "He has to continue giving her the drugs to keep her in check. She hasn't taken them since she was here." 

"But it doesn't mean Malcore isn't giving them to her now." Tim said still upside down. Jason's excitement deflated as he looked down.

"It's worth a try. Let's get upstairs and rest we have been at this nonstop. Cass should be home in a hour." Dick said giving off a yawn the took hold of Jason's arm. "Come on Tim. Damian call Felix about those performers then rest."

* * *

Cass couldn't concentrate in class and was getting restless. She raised her hand and asked to go to the nurses office. Instead of going though, she shifted her bag and stuck off the school grounds. It was just lunch rush for businesses so no one would notice her running around. She hid behind allies then called for a cab handing the driver a sheet of paper. The driver raised a brow in the rear view mirror only to receive one in return. He just shrugged and drove off to the requested destination. 

Cass stared out the windshield watching as the cab pulled up to the carnival grounds finding it emptied and bared. _They weren't kidding. It is as if the circus didn't exist. _Cass thought to herself paying the cab driver a bit more than should and got out of the car wondering the grounds. She searched for anything she can use to bring the circus back to life. Just anything could help. She remembered the map Tim had created for the layout of the circus and looked for Mari's tent placement. 

_I found you. _She walked in a circle around the ground, kicking the dirt around and found holes from where the tent should have been. Something caught her eye hurried into the dirt. She knelt down and dug it up finding a small black box with Asian characters on it. A noise startled her, turning around, hiding the box behind her. 

"What are you doing here little lady?" The Joker stepped closer arms crossed. Cass just shrugged glaring at him. "Do you not talk? Why are you on my turf?" He gave her an in amused tone staring at her. She moved her back pack of her shoulder, digging into it then pull out her notebook. Threw the bag back on her shoulders and wrote in the book. 

"Looking for a friend huh? Maybe I can help." A smile lifted on his lips sending a shiver down her spine. "What do they look like?" She wrote a small description and watched his body language. "I've seen her. She ran into one of my warehouses." Cass moved the notebook back into her bag and tied it. He held out his hand to hold hers but she kept it to her bag straps. 

"I won't bite. Not feeling like fighting today thanks to my brother being in town." The Joker frowned which brought a brow from Cass. She didn't know Joker had any family. They walked for another five minutes in silence until they came across the old abandon warehouses. "She was laying in that building last I saw." Cass nodded then said thank you, running off into that direction. Something bothered her about Joker, but she pushed it to the back of her mind until she could find Mari. Cass looked through a couple warehouses finding no trace of her friend. She looked into a third warehouse seeing a pile of debris with a shape of a body. _I found you._ Cass thought looking around the warehouse more finding footprints leading out back toward the docks. Cass walked toward the docks, hoping she will find Mari. As soon as she made it to the docks Joker's goons jumped her. 

"Thank you for making this easier on me Ms. Wayne." Joker said with a smile, holding a bulb like object that connects to his chest. "Now now don't try to fight, you're tied up." He turned his back from Cass to address one of his men. "You have the camera ready? I want the Brucey to know what i'm up to." One of the goons sat Cass down on a broken chair, tying her ropes to the furniture then walked around her. The others and Joker were across from them setting the camera up as Cass looked around her searching for a way to cut her ropes. 

"Alrighty, is this thing on?" Joker gave a cackle and shoved his face into the camera lends looking at at the receiver of the message. "Hello Brucey! It is I, your biggest fan. I have someone here who ventured into my domain. Have a look." He moved away from the camera allowing it to see the girl. "Isn't she pretty. You're no Batman, but second best. If you want me to release the child." He was cut off by a groaning noise from around the corner. "You, go check it out!" Joker yelled at one of his muscles and moved toward Cass. The muscle man was thrown toward the camera, knocking it over. 

A woman stepped out covered in black and red spendex suit holding what looks to be a dowel bar in her left. Cass whined staring at the woman drawing her attention to Cass. 

'Not to worry little one.' The woman signed. Cass knew it was Mari right a way. Joker's two remaining goons moved in on Mari they held chains swinging them around to keep her in place. 

'You're not a little bird, you're just a bug. Squish her." Joker ordered and the two obeyed jumping Mari. All Cass could see were chains slamming in the middle of the two. Cass screamed, the noise startled Joker, turning around and squirted her with water from the flower on his chest. "Now now little girl, be quiet. I can't hear." Joker laughed as she spit out the water. A thump was made, again Joker and Cass looked back toward the men only find the unexpected. Mari stood unscathed but the two clowns were down on their faces holding what might be their arms. She stepped forward, knelt down over the camera to turn it off, and remove the tape. She stuffed it into her hip then stood back up with a snap of her fingers a bunch of strays surrounded the three of them. Each creature growled moving closer to Joker. 

"I did not expect this. Well girly I got to go." After said he ran being followed by the strays leaving Mari and Cass alone with the unconscious. 

'Well, that could have gone better.' Mari said with a smile walking over and untie the binds around Cass. 'You okay? He didn't hurt you did he?' Mari checked and searched her checking for any form of injury. Cass got lucky to only have minor bruises on her arms.

'I am alright. Are you okay? It's been over a week. Where have you been?!' Cass's hands went flying as she signed to Mari before jumping on her crying. Mari made shhhing sounds as she softly rocked the girl in her arms. She lifted Cass to her feet and stroked her cheeks.

'I'm okay, shall we get you home. I'm sure your brothers are worried about you.' Cass smiles taking her hand. Her hand felt cold compared to hers and withdrew her hand, sliding her bag off to search through it. Cass pulls out her big black and red jacket she inherited from her big brothers and hands it to Mari. 'Thank you.' Mari slides it on her arms, finding it covering just over half her hips. she reached for Cass's hand and held her close as they walked to the street to flag a cab. 

'Will you tell me what happened?' Cass asked before a cab stopped for them. They shuffled in and Mari gave the address for Manor.

* * *

"What do you mean Cassandra is not at the school. You are a highly secured school and you lost an eleven year old?" Bruce's stern voice filled the manor waking up the boys from their naps. "You better find her." He hung up not allowing any further words to be said. "Alfred, we need to go." Bruce said expecting Alfred to be standing beside him at the door only not. He left his office and stomped hurriedly toward the kitchen finding not only Alfred but Cass and Mari sitting across from him.

'Hi dad.' Cass said looking down at her hands avoiding his eyes. Mari looked up at the man giving a stern expression. The boys came down all wearing bed heads and rubbing their eyes. Bruce blocked the door way refusing to budge from his spot until Tim pushed by to get coffee. 

"Hey Cass, Mari, and Alfred." Tim yawned and waving at the three of them and poured the dark liquid into his cup. Before he sipped his drink however, he turned around and eyed the scene in front of him. As if on cue all four boys shouted at once. 

"Mari!" Bruce crossed his arms quickly moving out of the way to let the others get by and stared directly at Cass.

"You better explain young lady." 


	24. What's going on?

Mari smiled weakly at the boys keeping herself covered by the jacket as they surrounded the boys. 

"You better explain young lady." Bruce demanded his attention nose point to Cass. She took a deep breath before Mari slid the small cassette tape onto the counter. 

"You will find out what happened on this." Everyone froze looking down at the female who spoke. Her voice came out rough and strained but it was audible. All eyes on Marinette wide and questioning. She opened her mouth to say something else but no sound escaped her mouth. She showed and started to sign. 

'I'm sorry for that.' She began then took a breath of her own. 'I found Cass around the warehouses near the docks. But I don't want to say more yet just watch the video.' She shuffled in the jacket shivering a little more. Mr. Pennyworth handed her a cup of hot green tea and she held it like it was the sun in her hands.

* * *

Marinette looked so small in the boys old Robin jacket. It was surprising to hear her speak. It was completely different than a week ago when she last spoke to them. It was a surprise finding Marinette in their kitchen with Alfred as if she was there the whole time. The boys watched as she curled up into the coffee cup, as if she was going to jump right into it. Tim picked up the tape she left on the table and walked over to the tv. He slipped the tape inside a camera recorder he owner and pressed play. 

The scene showed everything from the time they tied Cass up to a broken chair to the time Mari's feet blocked the lens to remove the tape. Everything was seen and the men in the house were pissed. 

"How did Joker get to you? You know better than this Cassandra." Cass flinched to her full name and curled into Mari before throwing her hands into the air. 

'He said he wasn't going to hurt me, said he didn't feel like it because his brother was in town, and then said he saw Mari. He didn't lie about any of it. But he must have planned it anyways.' She quickly hid herself into Mari's side and waited for more yelling. Instead a sigh was released from Bruce's mouth and they all looked at him. 

"You're home and save now. Alfred.. "

"I already told the school. They will be expecting her back on Monday homework done and ready for detention." Alfred said looking at Cass with a stern look himself. Jason and Damian scowled at the girls. Dick and Tim look at each other confused as hell aboutt the stray animals that circled the three of them. They looked at each other and their expressions held the same question. 

"Mari, how did you get to the warehouses?" Tim beat Dick to the question. She moved the cup from her body and lifted her hands to speak. 

'I don't have a clue. I remember very little. All i do remember was going to the circus to be ready for the show, and next I know I am sitting in a room with a beautiful woman named Tikki. I go to sleep and I'm in the warehouse.' She quickly picked the cup back up sipping it down. 

"How did you find Cass?" Dick followed up curious further. Again Mari put her cup down and sighed. 

'I heard laughter and struggling so I went over where I found a brawny clown standing away from the noise. I tapped his shoulder to see what was going on and he attacked me. So I defended and threw him back toward the group.' As if satisfied with her answer Mari picked the cup back up and drank what was left of her tea. The boys just watched her more closely, looking for any signs of distress or remembrance. 

"So you don't remember the circus disappearing and working with your friend Cole, well Malcore, and tried to convert us into puppets?" Jason asked now, leaning close. Mari's eyes widen gripping the cup tightly and looked at it. She mouthed words but sound didn't come out. _If only I had Jon's sight right now. _Jason thought. He watched her waiting for further confirmation. When she refused to move her hands Jason reached to touch her shoulder. She jumped on her stool letting go of the cup and Jason caught it.

"No more hurting yourself damn it. Okay you look like you need a shower. Both of you. Go upstairs and take one." Cass took that chance to grab Mari and run out of the room leading her up the stairs to the bathroom. 

"Think she's telling the truth?" Jason asked the guys. 

"She seems to be back to her old self. But I don't know. It could be a trick again." Tim suggested, holding his cheek. He told Jason before that he can still feel the heat from the hallucination she gave him and it scares him. Damian just remained watching after the woman until she disappeared from sight and rubbed his head. 

"This better not be. Or I'll be damned it's going to be one hell of a trip to get over." He walked off to the study frustrated at everything again. Dick remained silent as if he was contemplating on what to do. Bruce, well, he had no expression but youc an see his wheels turning. Whatever he was thinking it wasn't good. He left the kitchen to go to library to think some more. 

"Tim ready to go back over the drug list.?" Jason asked walking toward the secret door to leave. 

"You know, now that she's back, we can probably get her blood sample to see if we can find a cure now." Tim said realizing it could work. "Or maybe not. I don't think shell let us get near her right now. Did you see her face she was scared when you mentioned the circus going away." 

"Well good thing I kept her blood from her accidents."

"I kept her blood from the incident." Alfred and Dick said at the same time and looked at each other. 

"You did?" Tim and Jason said. 

"Great minds think alike." Dick said laughing. "Yeah, I'm sure you'll find them in the fridge downstairs. Mine was from Jason's helmet." He smiled as if he just won a prize. 

"Mine is labeled from her foot injury a good bit of blood sat on one of the broken ceramic shards." Alfred said turning around to hide his smirk of achievement. You'd think they were seeing who was the smartest. With that in mind the three hurries down to the bat cave and calls Selina while they were at it.

* * *

After a good 30 minutes it a shower for them, Mari and Cass sat on her bed and just cuddled. Nothing was said and nothing moved. They just laid in pajamas curled up on the bed. Mari wasnt tired yet but Cass was for sure. Mari softly stroked her hair, giving her a gentle kiss on the head and hummed a soft song. Cass was asleep within minutes but Mari refuses to leave her side. 

_It wasn't a dream. So everything I saw was real._

** _"Of course it was real. You thought I was just a fluffy dream?" _ **

_More like my nightmare. How did I-_

_ **"We."** _

_We get to the warehouse. Where did the circus go and Cole._

**_"I'm not telling. Enjoy your freedom I'll take back control in due time. Just need a long rest."_**The voice stopped and eventually it was just Mari alone in her head. She slipped out from the bed and put the jacket from earlier back around her body. She walked out and went downstairs again feeling the walls to find her way to the stairs. Voices filled her ears listening to a man and woman arguing then a second voice erupted in her head. 

_"SHUT UP! It's your fault she's like this!"_

_"What did you want me to do I can't reverse it!" _

_"Out of the way, she's dropping. Doctor!"_

_"You two get out." The sound of a beeping filled her head then stopped to a flat line._

_"Crash cart stat!" Squeaking of wheels filled the room then a sound of buttons being pressed. Someone was counting to fifteen then a new sound of electricity rubbed together. "Clear!" _Mari fell against the wall of the hallway then slide down to the floor holding her chest. It felt like a shock surged through her chest. The voices got louder shouting and demanding to be heard. She pulled her knees to her chest, covered her ears, and slowly breathing to settle her chest pain a hand landed it on her shoulder snapping the voices silent. 

"Are you okay?" She slowly lifted her head staring into the eyes of a sea of green. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could not think of a title.   
Any suggestions?

Damian was in the study reading through his father's books. The grand father clock chimed it was only seven thirty but it felt like midnight. With a sigh he decided to go check on his little sister. _She looked pretty upset with herself if she's awake I'll take her do the bat cave to practice. _He thoughg closing the book setting it down on the table and head toward the stairs. A thump was heard just in the hallway above. 

"Cass." He ran upstairs hearing a sound of whimpers and finding a bluenette curled up into her knees breathing heavily. Damian gently touched her shoulder feeling her body freeze in place no longer shaking or breathing. "Are you okay?" Her eyes were glazed over tears welled up clearing the dazed look. She uncurled herself and pushed herself into him crying into his chest. Damian was a little confused by the small woman. This woman who is a mute circus performer, or was. This woman who is attractive and confident that she has all of them crazy for her. This woman who can switch to evil in a second if something Malcore is around. Now she is just crying apologizing into his chest holding onto his shirt as tight as possible. Defeated he softly stroke her back sitting on his toes to rock her. 

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize. It's alright Mari." This continued for a little bit longer until he heard footsteps coming up the steps. Swiftly he slipped his arms underneath her legs, lifted her up as a princess, then took her to his room for some privacy. He set her down on the bed and grabbed his desk chair to sit in. "Want to talk about it?" She wiped her eyes off with the sleeve of the jacket then curled up under it almost disappearing. He expected her to close herself off but she moved her arms out of the jacket to talk. 

'I keep hearing things. Voices all over the manor. not your family, but others. My head hurts when I try to remember anything. I feel like I'm stuck in a dream and I just can't wake up. When you said the circus disappeared, I remembered. I thought it was all a dream I was watching through a mirror. I'm sorry." She was looked so tired as she spoke. Damian began to get annoyed with her apologies but he got up and just hugged her. 

"I'm not good with this, but we are trying to help you. Dick, Tim, Jason, and even Alfred are trying to help Selina find a cure for what that Asshole Malcore did to you. There is no reason to apologize besides, we all became monsters at some point in our pasts. So we don't blame you at all." The words escaped him but it seemed to help her. She relaxed into his body and pressed closer to him. "Can you tell me what you heard before I found you?"

'I don't remember much, just people fighting, a doctors voice, then a pain in my chest.' She signed giving Damian a pinch on his arm to explain the pain. The man gasped yanking his arm away. 

"Ouch. Okay. Well your okay now right? Alfred he left yours and Cass's dinner wrapped and in the kitchen if your hungry. Her eyes shimmered excitedly and climbed off the bed with a wiggle. Damian smiled watching and watched her run out of his room down to the kitchen. "Geez, how do I keep getting the weird girls."

* * *

Down in the batcave, Batman decided he and Red Hood should go out to patrol leaving Dick, Tim and Alfred to work. Selina walked in from the mouth of the cave before the batmobile runs her over. 

"In a hurry much?" She meowed walking toward the boys. 

"He's in a mood since Marinette and Cass came back." Tim said focused into the beakers.

"Marinette is back? When?! Can I go see her?" Selina jumped all over the boys hoping for a yes.

"She might be asleep already. Her and Cass didn't come down for dinner. Tim and Jason came up with a way we might be able to save to Mari." Dick said as the skinny woman hugged him. She was so full of energy. 

"What is it? Don't keep me waiting." Selina let go and hovered around Alfred. He moved over to let her see what was happening. Next to Tim were two vials of blood, the pills (separated from poisoned and regular pain killer) from Marinette's medication, and the serum from Ivy. Tim took two drops of the blood on a clear circular dish. Crushed the poisoned pills into fine powder. He then sprinkled a little of it onto her blood watching as her blood suddenly multiplied? How could it multiply? Suddenly the blood turned green and evaporated. "Well....that is not right. She'd be dead by now." 

"But remember she has the Lazarus water in her, so even so she can't die from blood loss." Alfred said. Tim took a drop of blood onto a slide now and slid it into the Bat computer. 

"Computer, analysis the substance." Tim ordered, The screen flipped to a microscope view showing what is on the slide and added notes and circles to the screen telling the team what was there.

"This is a blood sample. In the blood holds the Lazarus pit, Erythroxylum Coca, Hoodia Gordonii, and Cubozoa venom." The computer said.

"Yes we know that already. What else is there that is effecting the blood?" Tim and Selina both said.

"Unidentified Source. could be magic." Oh Bruce wasn't going to like that. "Not Metahuman." The computer said once more then turned off ejecting the glass disk for Tim to take. Tim was close to ripping his hair out. 

"So, we are back to square one." Dick said falling into the chair. 

"Maybe we just need fresh blood." Selina looked back and forth between the three men and waited for a response. "Did you try Ivy's serum on the old blood?" 

"Yes and it just got rid of maybe one or two of the bad cells which just multiplies back." Tim said. 

"What we need to focus on is getting her off the meds. The blood we have turned brown like they should but they haven't shown any oddities until we added the meds." Dick said rubbing his eyes They were down stairs for hours.

"Maybe Ms. Kyle is correct. Why not get fresh blood and see how it looks, reacts to the poison, and the cure completely. then maybe find a way to break the control on her mind." Alfred said bringing the sad woman to a smile. She pulled her right arm down and mouthed yes then wrapped her arm around Alfred's heading upstairs. Tim and Dick just blinked and followed to make sure Selina doesn't wake up the girls.

"Speak of the devil! Mari." Selina ran to the woman at the counter with a fork in her mouth. Mari quickly removed the fork and hugged Selina. "I missed you. let me look you over." She did. She stripped the jacket off of Marinette's body, finding new bruises along her neck and arms. The old bruises on her shoulder and left arm are no longer there a relief to the men to see. Marinette quickly covered herself back up with the jacket and faced Selina. 

"You look good. Marinette I need a favor." Marinette watched waiting. "I need a little bit of your blood. Can we get some?"

"Not a lot, just a small vial full. This will help us find a cure for you." Tim said stepping over and laid his hands on her shoulders. Marinette looked hesitant then opened her mouth.

"Will it help me remember?" Her voice was soft yet rough sounding. Selina covered her mouth about to cry from the sound. Tim spoke to answer.

"It may not but our friend Harley might be able to help." Marinette nodded then turned on the stool to face the marble top. 

"Okay." She sighed slid her arm out from the jacket sleeve and held it in the air. Alfred grabbed a towel to place under her arm along a needle and small vial for Tim. Dick stood beside Alfred as Tim and Selina stayed beside Mari and watched Alfred prick her finger giving it a gentle squeeze to pour into the vial. 

* * *

Mari pulled out her right arm so Mr. Pennyworth can draw blood from her. When she looked at her arm however, she found two unknown bruises sat on her right wrist and in the crook of her elbow with little prick holes. She eyed her arm curiously but turned her attention to the man's hand coming close to hers with a needle and prick it. It didn't hurt again which always unsettled Mari, but she was getting use to it. _This should make it easier to be Ladybug I won't have to worry about hurting when I fight. _The thought startled her making her flinch while Mr. Pennyworth squeezed her finger. _Where did that thought come from? Ow... my head._ Once He was finished he placed a bandage on her finger and she yanked it back to rub her head. 

**_"I bet you want to know what is going on. They are not going to cure you, they are looking for a way to kill you. Your immortal now Marinette."_** The dark voice spoke. As Mari opened and closed her eyes a dark shadow stood behind Mr. Pennyworth moving his hands around the mans neck and just smiled with its bright red eyes. 

_No your wrong. Stop it leave him alone. They are not trying to kill me. They are trying to destroy you. Now go away! _Marinette was upset and she didn't realize she moved her feelings to her face until everyone were backed away from her. The shadow moved away from the elder man and chuckled disappearing back into the shadows. She turned blinked then looked around finding everyone with a concerned face. _Frick..._

'I'm sorry.' Marinette hopped of the stool and left the kitchen walking outside toward the garden for fresh air. The night was peaceful there at the Manor. She walked through it finding a stone bench with a gargoyle sitting beside it. 'Mind if I join you?' she asked the statue and smiled sitting beside it on the stone bench looking up at the semi starry sky. _I just want everything to just stop. This shouldn't even be happening. _

_"Honey come back to me. Come on baby I love you." _ Marinette looked around hearing the same female voice from Selina's apartment. 

_"Hey there Bugaboo." _A black cat stepped out from under the bench stretching with a yawn then turned to look at Marinette. She got up petting the gargoyle then walked down the path following the cat._"This way my lady. " _She stopped in front of a wall of roses. The roses were housing several butterflies and moths. The black cat walked up to Mari purring and rubbing at her ankle. She leaned down picking him up, staring at his bright green eyes a familiar sense almost made her cry. He raised his paw up to her mouth earning a soft smile and a kiss on his pad. Marinette gave him a small hug then walked closer to the flowers looking at the solid white moth almost as big as the moon. 

_"Bye bye little butterfly."_ Marinette backed up looking around for the sweet voice then back to the moth it flapped its wings flying away toward the moon. She remained staring at the moon for a bit longer then decided to lay on the grass with the cat and watch the sky fill with butterflies.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How upset would you be if I just killed everyone today?

_ **"** _ _Marinette, please don't leave us. We need you Buginette." His voice was sad and yearning. _

_"Mari I'm sorry, I won't be mean anymore, I'll be good. So please." Her voice was very close. The warmth around Mari's hands radiated sending it up to her chest. _

_"Whats going on?" Marinette muttered but no one answered. She was surrounded by darkness again but sat in front of the mirror she and Tikki was once used. "Tikki! Whose voices are those? Tikki? Tikki!" Marinette looked around for a glowing red ball but nothing appeared. She looked back to the mirror to see her reflection but with red eyes. _

** _"Tikki is locked away right now. I put her where you'll never remember."_ ** _ She said a Cheshire grin sitting on her face. _

_"Give her back." Marinette yelled but her reflection just laughed disappearing into the mirror leaving only Marinette alone. "How do I remember... Tikki used the mirror last time. Can I?" She focused on the mirror in hopes it shifts or does something, but it just continues to show the lamp. With a defeated sigh she plops down where she stood contemplating on what to do. _

_"When this all started... I was scared. Tikki came out and helped me. After learning some memories I grew up... But what did I remember? Come on Marinette." _

_"Come on Marinette wake up." A voice from the mirror grabbed her attention she turned once more finding herself asleep outside with a black cat on her chest and someone kneeling over her to wake up. "It's cold out here." His mellow tired voice said. The cat was glaring at the man tail waving slowly as he opened his mouth and hissed. "Down kitty. It's me." The man said before scooping her body up knocking the cat off, then pressed her face into his neck. "Let's go home. My love." Marinette reached close into the mirror to get a good look at the man who picked her up. His body was shimmering, his hair was brown or blonde now is ready of black and he appeared to have grown a bit taller. Something wasn't right. Marinette leaned into the mirror hoping to find a way to get back. _

_"It's time to wake up my dear. We have bats to be rid of." Marinette was pulled through the mirror the shadows held her close as her green eyed self stepped out and smiled. _

** _"Beware what you ask for. Marinette the only way to defeat me and get back control is to remember. But you can't. Because we burned them all."_ ** _ She stepped through the mirror and it shimmered back finding her body move and smile to the man._

* * *

They took Mari's blood and tested it against the pills and the serum, watching the reactions of them all. The results were the same and they were all pissed. Tim just about threw everything on the table to the floor. 

"This is getting is no where." He growled walking back and forth to think. 

"At least we tried. Maybe Harley can come over and help with the repressed memory situation and maybe help her take back control." Dick tried digging for anything to help. He walked over to Tim to get him to sit down when Alfred the cat ran in from the garden and jumped on the computer. Alfred the butler sat down turning the computer on to get a visual of the manor and the city. 

"It appears we have an uninvited guest." Selina raised her head and run over beside Alfred seeing Malcore standing in the garden with Marinette. 

"Damn it. I knew I should have gone after her." Tim growled more grabbing his suit and put it on. Dick followed suit as Alfred communicated to Batman and Red Hood. Selina flipped her phone and Enter a text then suited up herself. She was dead set to not lose her again. They watched Malcore wave to the manor before pointing to the stars. Marinette grinned in the most Cheshire way possible as her eyes turned from blue to green. 

"That's evil Mari I assume?" Selina said to Dick who gulped slowly before taking a breath.

"Yes, and you must be careful she can play one hell of a mind game." Dick said turning his attention to the elevator opening. Robin stood inside holding his katanas on his back. 

"Let's go. Alfred keep watch and alert us of any Oddities." Damian demanded. For once it didn't piss the boys off as Tim, Dick, and Selina got into the elevator and went up. Alfred made sure the comms all worked then focused on the screen. 

"Batman and Red Hood are on their way. The birds and cat are on the roof. Be safe everyone." Alfred said before getting up and pouring himself a cup of tea.

* * *

_Marinette slammed the side of her fists into the mirror growling and screaming to wake up. _

_"You son of a... Ah!!" With as much force Marinette did to the mirror it was surprising it didn't budge a bit. "Stupid mirror. I could really use a freaking panic attack right about now." She turned and leaned her back against the mirror crossing her arms with a pout. _

** _"Hey that's not a bad idea. How about I help you."_ ** _ The surroundings around Marinette moved, outlines of white spirals spinned all over, as shadows began to walk close to her. She pushed back into the mirror as possible feeling her heart begin to race heavily in her throat. They moved closer eyes glowing red as they leaned down to grab her. She wanted to scream but the sounds wouldn't escape. I wasn't serious. Make this stop. _

_**"Nah, just relax and let them take you away." **Her voice said encouraging the shadows to wrap their arms around her. Suddenly, a gentle guitar tone played, covering Marinette's body in blue light almost calling her down instantly. The shadows backed up as the music got a little louder to the point Marinette hummed it. _

_"Hmm hmhmhm. Hmm hmhmhm. Hm hmhmhm hm hm hmmm..." She continued until the shadows were gone and blue was all she sees. She too a sigh and a new mirror appeared blue instead of Tikkis red and spotted one. She touched the glass and it shimmered showing a scene where teenager Mari was on a boat with her friends preparing for a festival of sort. She went_ _ under the deck looking for someone or something when she walked in on a boy with a blue jacket on sitting in meditaton. His hair was teal that shaped his almond skin face. When he opened his eyes it was like staring into the sea. Marinettes heart raced from the sight realizing she was staring then moved around the room looking around. _

_"So your my savior of the day." I whispered to the mirror and smiled. "Thank you. Now, mirror show me what's going on." The mirror shimmered away from from marital and the boy to a scene where Marinette and the strange man stood. Nightwing was laying on the ground under Marinette's foot as the man was fighting with Robin. Red Robin looked to be sneaking up behind Marinette when she turned and three her arm into the air shouting something as ladybugs filled the sky for a brief second dropping a staff in her hand. Red Robin was confused by what was happening as she swung the staff into him throwing him across the garden into the gargoyle. _

_"Ouch." Mari said apparently Marinette said the same thing. Mari remembered now that the man but be Malwhatever Jason called him. He was fighting Robin very closely almost completely on par until Marinette flicked her wrist throwing the staff at Robins feet knocking him over, letting the man strike down. Mari covered her eyes and muffled her scream. She peaks through her fingers to see the birds miles on the ground holding themselves, as Marinette and Malcore stared down at them. A woman dressed in all black and cat ears jumped between the groups. _

_"Who is that? Wait is that Selina?" Mari asked as the mirror zoomed in showing Selina talking to Marinette. Batman arrived with Red Hood. The moment they got out of the car Marinette slammed her staff into Selina. Selina held the staff against her side pulling it away from Marinette. Red Hood took this chance and went after Malcore chasing him around the garden. Batman ran over to the boys checking on them until Selina was thrown into him tumbling to the ground. Marinette laughed walking over then waved her hand around forming a cloud over the two. The mirror fogged up refusing to allow Mari go see what happens next. _

_"No show me. Show me what happened?!" Mari yelled but the mirror didn't. Instantly her mind fell to the worst and she started to cry curling up holding herself until she couldn't any longer._

_"Hey Ma-Ma-Marinette."_


	27. Chapter 27

_Mari turned around to find the young man from the past appear beside her holding his guitar across his back. He sat beside her and smiled. He looked exactly as she saw him. _

_"What are you doing here?" He asked shifting the guitar into his lap. _

_"I became trapped her by my evil side. She took over my body." _

_"An evil Mari, hmm. I've never met a mean Mari before. Well I guess we all have a mean side inside of us, we just had to choose to when to show it." Mari looked confused. "Can you tell me what happened?"_

_"I'm not sure. I lived in a circus, performed, and fell in love. Three was a friend name Cole they were really cool. We clicked and loved each other. But then I met a group of people who showed me life outside the circus. Each person showed me something new but I also learned scary things about myself." The blue haired boy tilted his head listening closely. "I can't feel pain, I get sudden flash backs of people I don't know, and then I see shadows falling into a panic attack, then wind up here. I met tikki and learned who I was slowly. Then I met mean me. She had glowing green eyes and felt murderous. Before you showed up, I watched her hurt my friends. And Tikki is no where to be seen. What do I do? Can you guide me like Tikki did?" He gave her a sad look then strummed his guitar. _

_"I might not be able to. But if you listen you might find the answer yourself." Mari nodded then closed her eyes as he played the song from before. "This is your heart song I wrote it during the two years I met you. Look toward the mirror." She turned her head to the mirror and opened her eyes, seeing the mirror change to Marinette standing on top of the tower in Gotham staring down as she threw her hands into the air laughing._

The city was covered in a toxic fog that Marinette created for anyone who stepped out of their homes or jobs would die by contact. Marinette laughed staring at the city thinking of expanding the fog through the world_. **After all Malcore wanted the world, too bad he won't get to see it**._ Mari heard Marinette's thought before the mirror returned to her own reflection. 

_"That's horrible. Why would she do that? I have to stop her. Ladybug wouldn't do this!" Mari turned to ask the boy only to see him staring at her. _

_"Mari what happened? Why are you covered in blood?" Mari looked down to see what he was talking about. She found blood cocering her chest from her left shoulder but feeling no pain then a beeping noise came from the mirror. Mari turned back to it finding seventeen year old self asleep on a hospital bed with the blonde female, the kid who is Chat Noir, the blue haired boy, and a short black haired female sitting around her. _

_"What's going on? Why am I there?" Mari turned to find Tikki and the blue haired boy standing with her. Where she stood changed from black to white and evil Marinette stood next to her. She looked seventeen and just as covered in blood. _

_**"What, this is the blood of my enemies. You should know. You killed them." **She smiled at Mari. _

_"I did not kill anyone! I only want to protect those I love not hurt them. You killed them every one of them." Mari noticed a hole from her left shoulder as well._

_**"I might have but at least I don't almost kill my friends every time." **Mari turned to her completely seeing Marinette mirror her movement. She raised her hand about to slap her evil self only to find it was just her reflection. Mari turned toward her two friends questions flying out of her mouth like crazy. The content beeping from the heart monitor starts to speed up making the kids in the room jump up. _

_"Marinette calm down breathe with me. In five. Out 10. There you go. One more time. In 4. Out 8." Mari did as she was instructed and the beeping slowed down going back to a content rate again. _

_"Will someone tell me what is going on?" Mari said pushing her arm toward the mirror of sleeping self. _

** _"You can't figure it out yet? I thought we were smart."_ ** _ Marinette said leaning over a table and rested her chin on her hand. _

_"Figure what out?" Marinette sighed looking at Tikki and the boy with a "your turn" glare. Tikki fiddled with her fingers trying to figure out the words. "Tikki, please tell me why am I looking at my seventeen year old self? What happened to me back then?" Defeated Tikki spoke. _

_"It wasn't back then Marinette. That is the current you." Mari blinked a couple times then laughed. _

_"Haha... You're kidding right?" When Tikki or anyone else laughed she stopped. "You're not kidding. But how am I here and how did I get to Gotham? I'm twenty four! How is all of this possible." Mari turned to look at the mirror of her sleeping self. "What happened?"_

_ **"Really want to know what happened?" ** _ _Marinette said. Mari glared at her then looked back to the hospital. _

_"You were - are in a coma. Have been for a whole month. The doctor says you won't make it after the 31st of October. So far you have proven the doctors wrong. But waking up will be up to you." The boy says squeezing Tikkis hand. "How it happened is a little blurry. I don't recall how it happened myself but, I am only but a memory of yours." Mari touched the mirror listening to the beeping of her heart come through. A couple walk in sending the friends out for a bit and sat down next to her. They, reached for her hand and stroked it gently. Mari felt her hands warm up brought them to her face. _

_"Maman and Papa." Mari said aloud. "Alright. Marinette. Show me what happened?" With a smile Marinette stepped back and moved her hand turning the mirror into a fog then disappear. The mirror faded into a fight scene between a giant moth, a man in purple and grey holding a staff in a serious fight with Chat Noir and Ladybug. A hero dressed of a bumble bee and another in blue scales were fighting someone who looked like a peacock. It looked to be a loosing battle as the peacock swipes at them with her fan, knocking the two tired heros to the ground. Ladybug casted her yo-yo into the air as something drops into her hand. It was difficult to see what it was but Chat Noir jumps at hawkmoth clawing at his face only to be swatted down by the moths giant wings. The fight continues getting tiring for both villains and heros. Until the peacock mouthed into her fan commanding the moth. It sprayed a silky substance around Ladybug putting her in a cocoon. _

_"I saw that happen in my sleep once." Mari mumbled as the scene "fast forwarded" Chat Noir fighting stopping to where the man in purple pushed his staff into the cocoon and stabbed through Ladybug's shoulder next to her collar bone. She took that chance and pulled the staff breaking herself out and turn the staff around on him. The peacock was no longer standing, her body crumbled to the ground too weak to stay up. The purple man stopped his approach towRd ladybug and ran to the peacock lofting her up into his arms. They were speaking until she passed out her transformation disappearing to a secretary like woman with a small bird sitting on her chest. Chat Noir weakly sat up seeing who is was and yelled. Ladybug jumped in front of him holding him in place as he yelled at the man. The moth had disappeared once peacock detransformed, but not without causing one last damage toward a building. _

_Before the purple man could move to protect himself and the female be held, Ladybug and Chat Noir pushed them out of the way letting the building crumble over them. The two hero's watched as it happened unable to move to have done anything. The villain struggled to sit himself up holding onto the woman for dear life. Suddenly ladybugs filled the air replacing the building back to its normal form, then covered the three wounded healing their bodys. The female gasped to life coughing as she pressed her face into the man's chest. Chat Noir and Ladybug stood where the building had crushed them looking to be unscathed as the others. Ladybug walked over to the villain holding out her hand to him he looked to have given a defeated sigh and took off the peacock brooch from the female and the butterfly pin from himself, revealing a white haired man with dressed in a suit. She took the jewelry back toward Chat Noir resting her hand on his shoulder with a squeeze then jumped up toward the roof top to leave. Before she could make it, her left hand lost feeling and l_ _et go of the yo-yo. Falling back to the ground with a heavy impact. _

_"Oh my god." Mari let out through her covered mouth. Memories of the circus act she did first night where the swing snapped played in her head. She recalled it over and over connecting the two scenes together. Even if the ending was different, it made sense to her. Marinette stood in front of her again with a wide grin again, pointing toward the other mirror. _

** _"You better decide soon, it looks like time is running out Marinette. Are you going to wake up or stay in this dream world you created." _ **

_"I didn't create this monstrosity. You did. I want to wake up... I want out for this nightmare." _

** _"Then how will you. You don't even remember anything that happened."_ **

_"I do. I remember maman, papa, I remember I am Ladybug who fights bad guys to protect the city of Paris. I remember Tikki my little red bug mouse." Tikki laughed a little. _

_"I'm no bug-mouse but a little god." She leaned down and kisses Mari on her head and turned back to her small red form. "Thank you for remembering me." Tikki said then disappears through the mirror. _

** _"Well look at that, you remember a couple things. But you still have to get past me and the rest of the memories I burned away."_ ** _ Anger filled Mari by the words. She walked to the mirror and stared at her grinning reflection. _

_"I can make new memories with my friends and family. You're just the shadow that followed me every days that be snuffed out but light. You're just my nightmare that I always win against. And I will continue to do so. I'll make it back to my friends and my parents. All you're going to do is just follow." The confidence and her words surprised Mari as she stood there. Her reflection replaced her grin with smile. _

** _"Good to hear."_ ** _ She disappeared from the mirror leaving a normal looking Mari with a hole in her shoulder standing next to the blue haired boy. _

_"Can I wake up now?" She asked. He nodded and pointed to the mirror of the hospital. _

_"Just remember who you are and walk through." He said staying behind her until she leaves. She took a deep breath looked at the mirror and stepped forward. The mirror warped under her hand letting her pass through it completely. Before she completely went through the mirror, she looked to the boy and said. _

_"Thank you Luka." Then disappeared from the world._

* * *

The heart monitor raised a bit as the Tom and Sabine held onto their little girl's hands. Sabine laid her head down on the bed using her thumb to stroke the top of the hand. It was scary at first seeing her daughter laying on the hospital bed sith a tube down her throat, but after a month it seems to just be apart of her. She closed her eyes quietly whispering something to her when she felt it. She wasn't sure at first until the hand moved from underneath her. 

"Marinette? Hon?" Sabine sat up moving to her head while still holding Marinette's hand in her left. Tom shifted looking up from his spot until Mari opened her eyes slowly. "Tom she's awake. Quick pushed the nurse button. Marinette my baby." Tears ran down from Sabine's eyes as she pressed her face to Mari's stroking her little girls hair. Tom had pushed the button then moved to hold his little girls hand too. Marinette squeezed his hand confirming she's awake. A nurse came in seeing the scene in front of her then called down the hall for a doctor. Meanwhile the kids were all in the waiting room with Gabriel and Natalie when they heard the nurse holler. They assumed the worse and held each other unknown to them that she woke up.

After an hour the Sabine comes out wiping her eyes, they all held their breath waiting for the fateful words to come. 

"She's awake." It took each of them a moment to analysis the words that she said then asked once again what she said. "She's awake. Go inside and say hi." The kids did, walking cautiously to the room. Tom still remained by the right side of the bed talking to Mari. They peaked their heads in seeing her sitting up and moving on her own. Tom nodded toward the door and Mari looked at them with a smile. Chloe ran in first followed by Kagami then Luka, leaving Adrian alone in the doorway. Sabine patted the boy's shoulder giving him a motherly smile and walked with him inside. 

'Hey guys. I missed you.' Mari signed to them.


	28. Epilogue

It's been a year since Marinette has woken up. She was able to graduate from high school with her friends. She doesn't remember a lot from being under a coma. She remembered seeing mirrors and shadow but nothing more. She received a scholarship from Gotham University for her fashion and art degree, Chloe and Adrian enrolled for year just to be with her for her first year. It took a month to adjust to the atmosphere of Gotham. It felt all to familiar to her even though it was her first time visiting, let alone live here. 

Adrian and Chloe helped Mari set up her apartment. It was a two bedroom one bath, big enough to hold the seven models. Chloe insisted on buying Marinette's apartment for her to have permanently but kindly refused. After hours of unpacking, Marinette decided to go for a walk in Robinson Park for some needed fresh air. She picked up her purse with Tikki tagging along, grabbed her sketch book and walked to the park. She found a quiet spot under a large tree and sat down against it drawing everything and everyone that she could see. After just a little bit of time, she focused her attention on a woman and her daughter sitting on a picnic blanket talking. A brawny man with two young looking man no older than her join them followed by an elderly man holding a basket. They all looked so alike, black hair, blue or green eyes, and their heights varied between 5'6" to 6'. Marinette sketched the family taking in their features. A few minutes in two more men who matched their features came up to the group. They looked to be police officers in the light blue button up shirts and black hats. Marinette added them to her drawing then decided she violated enough and went home. 

The next couple of weeks went by quickly. Adrian had to head back to Paris to meet with his father and Chloe lounged around the living room bored out of her mind. Marinette got some school work done before dropping down next to Chloe staring at the photo. 

"Mar, you have been staring at the drawing for days. What's up?" Chloe asked sitting herself up. 

'The family feels familiar. Like I met them in a dream or something.' Mari signed feeling over the picture. 'Want to go shopping?' Chloe perked up and ran to our room looking for her purse. Marinette just laughed putting the sketch book down and grabbed her purse meeting Chloe out the door. The wind blew into the apartment flipping the sketch book pages exposing multiple sketches of each of the family members from the Wayne family. 

They walked around the Fashion District entering and leaving almost all the stores until they took a break inside Alec's Bakery. The little girl from the park was there sitting in a window booth eating s shake. A big man with s tuff of white curled on his forehead. The little girl signed to him when a call came up and he moved to go outside to talk. Marinette walked over to her and sat down across from her. 

'Hello.' The girl smiled putting her spoon into her shake. 'I saw you at the park each week drawing.'

'Oops. You noticed. I'm sorry, I must have been weird.'

'Not at all. I always wondered what you were drawing.' She looked out the window to the man still walking back and forth on the phone. 

'Is that your brother? He looks upset.'

'He always does. But yes. I begged him for ice cream so we're here.' She girl smiled. 'May I ask, what were you drawing.' 

'I'll have to show you some time.' Marinette returned a smile.

"Mari what are you doing?'' Chloe came over holding two milk shakes of their own. Soon after the big guy came and stared at the three girls.

"Um who are you? And how do you know my sister?" His voice rang in Mari's ears determined and strong. She scooted out of the seat and stepped back with Chloe to let the table be free. 

'I'm sorry. My name is Mari. This is my friend Chloe.' Chloe waved hesitately. She wants to drag Mari away as fast as possible. 

"My name is Jason Todd." His demeanor seemed to lessen as he stared at Marinette for a while. 

'Pleasure to meet you. We must be going. Nice to meet you Cass.' The little girl waved then went back to her ice cream as Mari and Chloe leave to the outside patio to eat their shakes. Cass however was a little shocked but shook her head for the time being. 

Another week went by before Chloe was forced to visit her mother in New York leaving Mari completely alone in Gotham. She followed her daily routine, wake up, eat, brush teeth, then go to park before school, school, then park again. Going to the park kept her sane from school and guardian practice. She finally made it to the park after school she found her regular spot by the tree being used by a certain little girl reading a book. She walked over quietly sitting down and pull out her sketch book and began to draw her reading. Cass tapped Mari's leg and smiled. 

'Can I see what your drawing.' She asked. Mari smiled and adjusted her body showing her drawing of Cass reading in complete detail. 'Oh wow I didn't know I look like that. Can I look at the others?' Mari nodded and handed her the book as she pulled out her sandwich and two bottles of water from her bag. Cass flipped through the book, finding lots of clothing designs and notes. She passed a few architecture drawings finding a couple of drawings of all four of her brothers. She flipped one more page finding the drawing of her family from their rare picnic day. They all looked happy and having a wonderful time. 

'These are amazing. When did you meet my brothers? The details are very spot on.' Cass asked handing back the book. 

'You'll think I'm crazy if I tell you.' Mari said putting it into her bag then hand Cass half of her sandwich and a bottle of water. 

'Nah, it's Gotham it's nothing but crazy. Thank you.' She took it and nibbled on it. Mari laughed at her comment. 

'I guess your right. To be honest, I never met your family. Last week was the first time I met you and one of your brothers. But I feel like I met you all before. Like somewhere in the back of my mind I have a memory that just won't resurface like a dream.' Marinette finished the sipped her drink. Cass seemed to be processing what was said wondering if she was telling the truth or not. 

'How did you know my name?' She finally asked. 

'I guess I always knew. Like I said I feel like I knew you before I met you. And your name just kind of fell out. It is a beautiful name.' Cass blushed softly then took a bite out of the sandwich. 'May I ask, are you deaf or mute?' Cass continued to chew as she answered. 

'I guess mute. I don't know how to speak so my family taught me to sign. I can understand people most through body language. What about you?' 

'I lost the ability to talk. I was in a coma for over a month. I got hurt really bad one day and according to the doctor, I couldn't breathe without this tube down my throat because of the impact. My maman said that during the rush to get me to the hospital an EMT or was it the nurse shoved the tube down my throat wrong and damaged my vocal cord. They even said I only have 5 more days to live.' Mari joked. Cass's face filled with shock and confusion. She patted the girls back laughing. 'I'm kidding, I won't die. I'm healthy as a horse.' She gave an innocent smile and Cass pushed her playfully. 

'Not funny.' But she smiled then finished her sandwich. They talked for about an hour until a black town car pulled up and the elderly man from before step out and walk to the passanger side of the car. 

"Cass! It's time to go!" Marinette and Cass turned to see the man and smiled. Marinette packed up her back softly stroking Tikki's cheek then close the bag following Cass to the car. "Hello miss, my name is Alfred Pennyworth, family butler."

'Hello Mr. Pennyworth, I'm Marinette Dupian-Cheng it's a pleasure to meet you.' Mari held her hand out and Alfred took her hand and gave a gentle shake. 

'Can Mari join us for dinner? She's by herself this week.' Cass asked the man. He looked toward Mari who gave him an Innocent smile, obviously not aware of the invitation ahead of time. He gave a gentle smile before speaking. 

"I don't see why not. I'll send a message to Master Bruce to let him know. Please hop in and we'll get to the manor." He opened the back passanger door for the girls to slide in then closed it going to the driver side and drove off. The ride took only thirty minutes or so it felt when Mari and Cass talked just a bit more. Alfred pulled up to the entrance of the giant manor then opened the door to let them out. The moment Marinette saw the building a small pain hit her temple. She looked around more rubbing it with the ball of her palm then looked down at Cass. 

'Is there a garden on the right side of the manor with a gargoyle in the middle?' Mari asked. Cass and Alfred stiffened, looked at each other with their eyes only, then back to Mari 

"There is. Did you do research on the family?" Alfred asked cautiously. 

'No sir, I'm not even sure which family you are taking care of. I'm sorry.' Mari said. She wasn't lying, but some reason again she felt like this was de ja'vu. Cass took hold of her hand and walked her inside following Alfred. There was shouting and cursing going all over the manor. As the girls took a step further inside a man was thrown into the center of the manor rolling onto his feet to yell at the one who threw him. Three men step out one being Jason who was laughing at the other man. 

"Todd shut up. Grayson I'm going to beat your ass." The thrown man yelled. The third man was just holding a I'm too tired for life mug tipping it upside down finding it was empty and muttered to himself. Mari stared surprised by the whole scene then started to laugh curling into herself. Cass joined her laughing at the foolishness of her brothers. Alfred just shook his head and walked into the kitchen to make dinner. Jason was first to notice the two laughing in fact he was staring right at MarinetteMarinette. The next person was the mug man. He was curious to why Jason was staring at the door like a love sick puppy so he looked too. He didn't expect there to me someone with Cass laughing at them. The man yelling stopped noticing the other two wasn't moving. 

"What are you two looking at?" He and the third guy turned to see finding Cass picking up the Bluenette off the floor who wiped her face with the back of her hand. She dusted herself off and thanked Cass turning her attention back to the boys. 

'Hi.' She waved with a smile. The boys just waved back and Cass took her hand and lead her to the kitchen for some tea. Mari waved bye as they passed the boys disappearing out of sight into a grand kitchen. 'Whoa...its huge!' 

"Thank you, Master Bruce will be here for dinner in an hour so please make yourself at home until then." Alfred said pouring the girls two cups of tea and continued preparations. 

'May I help? Cooking is one of my specialties thanks to my parents.' Alfred wanted to say no, but allowed it. Cass sat at the island and did her homework as they cooked talking about different recipes. Dinner was done in no time and Alfred insisted she didn't need to help set the table. Marinette refused otherwise and did it anyways putting everything down exactly. Alfred summoned Jason and the other three men into the dining room. Mari and Cass sat next to each other on the left side of the table the right side filled with all four boys who stared at Mari curiously. Marinette was starting to feel uncomfortable under the states when another man walked in that Alfred addresses as Master Bruce. Mari stood up as he came to the table. He looked at her confused until she she lifted her hand to him to shake. 

'I'm Marinette, thank you for allowing me in your home.' It was refreshing to see such manners in his home. Bruce took her hand and shook it. 

"I'm Bruce Wayne. Thank you for joining us this evening." A smile crosses his lips and gasps surrounded the table. "What? I can smile."

"Like once in a blue moon." Jason said as the others snickered. Mari relaxed and sat back down watching the exchange between the family.

"Marinette, what brings you to Gotham?" She was in the middle of drinking her water when Bruce asked. She pit the glass down then went into the conversation talking about the scholarship. One of the boys, Dick so she was told, asked her further questions. She responded with an answer that triggered the coffee drinker, Tim, to peak interest and engage in insomnia discussions. Then ended with a topic about fighting and different methods of ways to deal with criminals that Damian started and Jason ending. It has gotten late for everyone and Mari needed to get home. Everyone walked out with her to the car demanding they spend time together again. With agreed nods and a hug from Cass, Marinette got into the back seat and opened her bag to Tikki. 

'I feel I have met them all before.' She smiled moving her arms to look like she's digging but is actually signing to Tikki. 

"Maybe you have." Tikki giggled before Alfred got into the car and drove her home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. 
> 
> If you disliked this chapter due to being too long or just not your thing. There is an alternative ending after this. :) 
> 
> Thank you everyone to riding the journey, I know it was long, confusing, and probably irritating. But j thank you for staying with me in this.


	29. Alternative Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as I finished writing the original Epilogue, this came to my head and I didn't want to just erase my hours of the day.  
Here is the alternative ending to Escape to The Circus.

Marinette lost the use of her vocal cord, thanks to the battle with Hawkmoth, but it was easier to pick up on sign language to speak. The doctor said it was like a switch was turned on in her brain from the impact of the ground but she thinks it had something to do with her odd dream.

A year after Marinette woke up from her coma. The school had the senior class pick out three possible universities or colleges to visit before the year ended. Mari choose Gotham University as her first choice followed by New York University, and a local college in France to stay close to home. Her home room teacher handed everyone a permission slip for their parents to fill out. It was for a trip to their number one school to visit one month before graduation. It took time to get her parents to agree to let her go to Gotham thanks ton of research she laid out on them but they signed the paper. 

One month before graduation, Marinette and her friends arrived to Gotham, New Jersey. Ms. Buister spoke to the group to stay together and will only get to the first week touring the city then the next week touring the school. Mari felt a bit of De'ja vu as she looked around the city they are in. Nathaniel and Marc took her arms pulling her with the group toward their hotel talking about the museum and art gallery they should visit whole here and such. She was happy to be here with them. 

The first week was busy visiting different districts and was allowed a free day before Monday to explore the school grounds. Nathaniel, Marc, and Mari visited the museum taking ideas from the work and either write or sketched them out in their notebooks. Marinette decided to walk over to another piece taking an interest in the details as Nathaniel and Marc were deep in their joint project. She knelt down to her to sit on her toes holding her notebook by the reem analysing the statue. Out of the corner of her eye Mari saw a young girl walking over looking to hide from someone. Interested, Mari stood up and waved her over to see what was going on. 

'Is everything alright?' 

'Yes!' The young girl gave a smile and giggled. 'I'm just hiding from my brothers. Can you help me?' She asked. 

'Your too big to fit in my bag. But maybe you can hide in my sweater.' Mari knelt back down, put her things back inside her bag, places it on the ground, and removed her sweater to cover the girl. She fixed her hair to hide it in the hood then turned be to face the statue as if she was seriously looking at it. Marinette stood back up with her bag as two men walked by looking to be searching for someone. 

"Excuse me miss. Have you seen a little girl about her age?" A man with a white tuff of hair in a sea of black asked pointing at her stowaway. Mari pointed toward the west side of the museum and he quickly thanked her and ran taking the other man with him. 

'Your brothers?' Mari signed to the girl. She gave a nod giggling then take her hand walking her in the same direction her brothers went. They followed quietly seeing how the search goes when finally a second set of men came behind them startling them both. 

"Found you." The voice was smooth as honey but dangerous sounding if mad. Marinette turned to look at the man who spoke landing her eyes on familiar sea of green. He stood about 6'1" black hair and a bit muscular. The man beside him was just a few inches smaller than him but with blue eyes. He was texting on his phone then looked up to look over the two girls. "Do you know how dangerous it is to run off Cass? You could have been kidnapped." Marinette felt offended by the remark. She laid her hand on the girl's shoulder. 

"Oh relax Damian, she's safe and we all know it wouldn't have happened." The voice from earlier came from behind the girls drawing attention to him.

"Oh hush Todd, that's not the point." The green eyed man, Damian, said. Mari stared at the four boys taking in their full appearance and gasped. They all stared at her curious by her reaction. Quickly she dug into her bag and pulled out her sketch book and flipped to specific pages. Cass got on her toes to see the drawings as her eyes go wide from what she sees. The boys each move closer standing practically in a circle around them to see what was happening. Five pages were filled with detailed illustrations of each of the person circling her with their names at the bottom of the pages. 

"Have we met before?" The oldest looking boy, Dick, asked stepping back getting a good look at Marinette. Damian took the sketch book from the girl but she didn't fuss as she let him look at the drawings with the skinny boy, Tim, beside him. 

'Only once upon a dream.' She signed earning stares from the five Waynes.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment along the chapters. No judgement here!
> 
> *Original title was "Escape To The Circus" Might go back and edit for any further details or make it less confusing.*


End file.
